La dernière des Black
by Euphie31
Summary: Alors que Mylis Florence a étudié pendant 6 ans chez elle, elle se retrouve finalement à entrer à Poudlard en 7ème année. Cette année ne sera pas de tout repos pour Mylis qui rencontrera finalement son père dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, elle se fera également des amis ainsi que des ennemis. FANFIC TERMINEE ! Severus/OC !
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Ce fut un vendredi 13 Septembre 1980 que tout commença, mais aussi que tout fini, des cris se firent entendre dans l'infirmerie du collège Poudlard, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux châtains et au teint pâle était couché sur le lit et hurlait a la mort. L'infirmière Pomfresh était près d'elle et lui frottait le visage avec un gant mouillé, puis elle lui dit de pousser aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, ce que fit la jeune femme avec douleur. Après quelques minutes de souffrance et d'angoisse, un enfant n'acquit, c'était une petite fille avec les yeux gris, elle alla de suite dans les bras de sa mère qui était fatiguée par tant d'effort, le bébé s'endormit aussitôt. Sa mère l'appela Mylis Lily, son deuxième prénom fut en l'honneur de l'une de ses meilleures amies, Lily Evans. Un homme aux cheveux court et noir et aux yeux gris entra dans l'infirmerie, il se dirigea vers la jeune femme et le bébé, il serrait les poings, la jeune femme ne le remarqua pas et sourit en lui montrant sa fille._

« Regarde mon amour, notre fille, comme elle est belle tu ne trouve pas? Elle a tes yeux. » _La voix de la jeune femme était un peu rauque, elle devait avoir trop crié._

« Va t'en avec elle, je ne veux plus vous voir, tu me dégoûte. » _Cracha l'homme sur elle._

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? »

« Je n'ai pas oublié que tu es une mangemort, tu me répugne, emporte TON enfant, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi, elle deviendra comme toi. » _Sur ces mots il partit, laissant la jeune femme pleurait avec son enfant qui dormait dans ses bras._

_La jeune femme se leva en faisant bien attention a ne pas réveiller sa fille, quelqu'un entra dans l'infirmerie, c'était une fille asiatique d'au moins 19 ans mais paraissait plus vieille, elle avait les cheveux noir attaché en queue de cheval, les yeux bleue et son teint était bronzé. Elle tenait une valise à sa main gauche, elle l'a posa et s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle enroula la taille de la jeune femme qui était toujours de dos, et colla sa tête contre son dos._

« Pardonne moi Samantha, j'ai tout entendu » _Lâcha la fille asiatique après quelques minutes de silence_

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Yura, j'aurais du tout lui dire avant. »

« Non! Ce sale cabot aurait réagit pareil! Il ne mérite pas que tu le défendes! » _Hurla Yura en relâchant son amie_

« Laisse Yura, c'est du passé a présent. Je vais partir avec Mylis, viens tu avec nous? » _Demanda Samantha avec un faible sourire et en se retournant._

« Bien sur! Je te ferais remarqué, que je suis l'une de tes meilleurs amies! Alors, ou partons nous? » _Dit Yura en sautant de joie_

« J'ai toujours voulu retourner dans mon pays natal, qu'en penses tu? » _Demanda t-elle en donnant sa fille a son amie_

« Va pour la France, je n'y suis jamais allé en plus, c'est l'occasion rêver! »

« Bien, alors allons y » _Samantha prit la valise et sortit de l'infirmerie suivit de Yura qui tenait Mylis dans les bras, elles marchèrent dans les couloirs sombres, puis arrivèrent enfin aux portes d'entrée de Poudlard, Samantha s'apprêta à ouvrir mais une voix la stoppa net._

« Tu nous quitte déjà Arista? » _Fit une voix à la fois froide et suave_

« Oui, je n'ai plus rien a faire ici, Rogue » _Dit Samantha sans même se retourner_

« Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance »

« Pardon? » _Samantha se retourna si vite que ses cheveux volèrent, ces sourcils étaient levés et elle avait l'air surprise_ « Tu viens vraiment de me souhaiter bonne chance? »

« Oui, je sais que nous n'avons presque pas parlé, mais je te respecte beaucoup, peu être a cause du fait que tu es compris avant moi qui était vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres »

« C'est dommage que ça finisse comme ça Rogue, j'aurais bien aimer parler un peu plus avec toi. Mais plus rien ne me retient ici, j'espère seulement qu'on se reverra. _» Dit elle en souriant_

« Oui, moi aussi. » _Rogue s'approcha de Yura, il regarda longuement la petite Mylis puis lui sourit _« Je n'a vraiment jamais aimé les bébés, mais je trouve qu'elle est mignonne, comment l'as tu appelé? »_ Demanda Rogue en regardant toujours Mylis_

« Elle s'appelle Mylis Lily. »_ Dit simplement Samantha_

« Jolie prénom pour une si petite fille »_ Rogue s'écarta des jeunes femmes_ « Nous nous reverrons, j'en suis certain, alors avant de se retrouver je veux te dire aussi de prendre soin de toi, mais aussi de ta fille »_ Il se tourna vers Yura_ « Prend également soin de toi Yura, j'en connaît un qui va être triste de ne plus te voir »_ Il fit un faible sourire et partit loin d'elles._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et Fuite

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et fuite

_Les années passèrent, Samantha c'était installé au sud de la France avec Yura et Mylis, cette dernière avait grandit et avait à présent 14 ans, ces cheveux roux avaient virés aux châtains foncés pendant sa croissance et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle marchait en sautillant, à coté d'elle se tenait Yura, elle n'avait pas vieillie d'un poil, mis à part ces cheveux noir qui avaient poussés, elles les avaient attachés en une tresse. Elles arrivèrent dans des tribunes pour assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et s'installèrent sur des sièges en parlant, d'autres personnes vinrent s'asseoir et tout les sièges furent bientôt tous prit. Yura sentit quelque chose la pousser dans son dos, elle se retourna et vit un garçon aux cheveux noir et au yeux vert, elle sentit son coeur fit un bon, c'était lui, le fils de l'une de ses meilleurs amies, Harry Potter. Il l'a regardait de ses grands yeux verts, il dit un vague pardon et continua de parler avec ses deux amis. Yura regarda attentivement les gens qui l'accompagnait, elle reconnu Arthur Weasley qu'elle avait rencontré a Poudlard, celui ci ne l'avait pas vu et parlait avec les trois adolescents, il y avait aussi des jumeaux roux. Elle continua de fixer Arthur, il remarqua enfin que quelqu'un le regardait et tourna sa tête vers elle, quand il l'a vu il ouvrit grand ses yeux et leva ses sourcils, Yura fit un sourire angélique._

« Yura? C'est vraiment toi? »_ Fit Mr Weasley après quelques instant_

« Oui »_ Répondit elle simplement_

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, 14 ans je crois, tu n'as pas changé. »_ Remarqua t-il_

« Bien sur, aurais tu oublié que mon père était un elfe? »_ Rigola Yura_

« Ah c'est vrai, cela m'était sortit de la tête en effet »_ Il fit un faible sourire et remarqua que les trois adolescent les regardait_ « Je te présente mes fils George, Fred et Ron Weasley, et deux amis de Ron, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, les enfants voici Yura Wong une vieille amie»_ Dit il en les montrant chacun leur tour_

« Oui, j'ai reconnu tes fils, ils te ressemblent, et aussi le jeune Potter, il a les yeux Lily. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître. »_ Elle vit du coin de l'oeil que Mylis se retourna pour voir à qui elle parlait, elle mit son bras autour de l'épaule de Mylis et sourit _« Voici Mylis Florence. Mylis je te présente Arthur Weasley un vieil ami, ses trois fils George, Fred et Ron Weasley et deux amis de son fils Ron, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter » _Répéta Yura_

« Bonjour »_ Dit Mylis de sa voix la plus douce possible_

« Florence? »_ Demanda Arthur en regardant Yura_

« Oui, elle a changé de nom pour ne pas se faire repérer »_ Expliqua Yura_

« Vous avez parlé de ma mère tout a l'heure, vous la connaissiez? »_ Demanda Harry qui parlé pour la première fois_

« Oui, Lily était l'une de mes meilleures amies, j'ai insisté pour avoir ta garde quand tes parents sont mort, mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu »_ Fit elle en faisant la grimace_

« Ma garde? »_ Dit il étonn_

« Oui Harry, je suis ta marraine, je voulais te garder après ce drame, mais Dumbledore m'a dit que tu devais aller chez ta tante, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de sa décision en plus il te restait de la famille, je n'ai rien pu faire »_ Fit elle tristement_

« Vous êtes ma marraine? »_ Dit il encore sous le choc de ses paroles _« Mais c'est impossible, vous devez avoir 17 ans, vous ne pouvez pas avoir connu mes parents »

« L'habit ne fait pas le moine Harry, tu crois que j'ai 17 ans, mais j'en ai beaucoup plus que ça »_ Dit elle simplement en souriant_

« Je ne comprend pas »

« Tu n'as pas a comprend, enfin pas encore, je t'expliquerais plus tard, quand nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. »_ Dit elle avant de se tourner pour regarder le match qui commençait._

_Mylis l'imita après avoir longuement regarder les cinq ados et l'homme à qui avait parlé à son amie, elle regarda le match sans vraiment le faire, elle pensait plutôt à ce que venait de dire Yura, elle était la marraine de ce jeune garçon, Harry Potter. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, même beaucoup par sa mère et Yura, ces parents étaient morts, tués par Voldemort et Harry âgé d'un an avait réussi à anéantir en quelque sorte le meurtrier de ses parents. Elle connaissait trop bien cette histoire, depuis qu'elle était née elle l'entendait toujours. Le match se termina, Mylis se laissa guider par Yura vers la sortie, elles dirent au revoir aux gens qu'elles avaient rencontrés, puis transplanèrent chez elles._

_La soirée se passa bien, Mylis resta dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur, et Yura fit le dîner en attendant le retour de Samantha. Celle ci rentra très tard et semblait exténuée, elle avait toujours les cheveux roux châtains, ils étaient attachés en chignon, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et poussa un soupir, elle regarda Yura s'asseoir en face d'elle._

« Désolé de rentrer si tard, mais le boulot est super crevant tu peux pas savoir, j'ai du faire le double de d'habitude pour ne pas avoir à y retourner demain, Mylis c'est bien amusé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch? »_ Demanda Samantha en enlevant son manteau noir_

« Oui, nous avons même fait des rencontres »_ Dit Yura avec un demi sourire_

« Encore des gamins je suppose »

« Non, te rappelles tu de Arthur Weasley? »_ Demanda lentement Yura_

« Bien sur, il était aussi a Poudlard, ne me dit pas que tu l'as revu? » _s'étonna Samantha_

« Si, mais il n'était pas seul, il y avait ces trois fils, et deux amis à eux, dont l'un s'appelle Harry Potter »

« Harry Potter? »_ Cria Samantha en se levant_

« Oui, Harry le fils de Lily et James Potter, mon filleul »

« J'aurais aimé le voir! Rien que pour revoir James et Lily par son intermédiaire »_ Soupira elle en se rasseyant._

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais sa marraine, et aussi les raisons pour lesquels je n'ai pas pu avoir sa garde, puis après j'ai discuté avec Arthur, il m'a dit que Black était innocent bien que le ministère n'est pas de preuve.»

« T'en mieux pour lui »_ Fit Samantha en se levant, elle se mit a table_ « Va dire a Mylis qu'on mange »

« Oui »_ Dit seulement Yura en se dirigeant vers les escaliers._

_Elle le monta et marcha tranquillement vers la chambre de Mylis, elle frappa mais personne ne répondit, elle attendit quelques instant puis ouvrit la porte, la chambre était plongée dans le noir, elle entra et vit Mylis allongée sur son lit. Yura marcha vers elle, puis s'assit au bord du lit, elle caressa les cheveux de sa protégée, pencha sa tête vers elle et lui chuchota quelques mots, puis sortit de la chambre._

_Mylis descendit quelques minutes après la venue de Yura, le dîner se passa dans le silence complet, les trois filles montèrent pour aller se coucher, mais Mylis n'en n'avait pas envie, elle fit semblant de dormir quand sa mère vint la voir. Après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes pour que sa mère et Yura s'endorment, elle se leva, et descendit les escaliers puis alla dans la salle a manger, elle vit un corbeau à la fenêtre, curieuse elle lui ouvrit et remarqua qu'il portait une lettre. Elle l'a prit, elle portait un sceau, c'était une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche comme une langue, Mylis tressaillit en le voyant mais l'ouvrit quand même._

**« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Samantha, tu vas payer pour m'avoir trahit, moi le Seigneur des Ténèbres »**

_Mylis courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère avec la lettre dans sa main, elle ouvrit la porte à la volé, et vit sa mère qui lisait tranquillement dans son lit, celle ci qui fut surprise par l'entrée fracassante de sa fille et se leva d'un bon en la voyant avec le visage rempli de terreur. Elle vit la lettre qu'avait sa fille dans les mains, elle la prit et la lu, son visage se décomposa en la lissant, elle s'habilla vite fait et réveilla Yura en lui expliquant la situation. Toutes les trois firent leurs valises et partirent pendant la nuit, baguette à la main, elles se cachèrent dans les bois et virent des mangemorts qui pénétrés dans leur maison, quelques instants plus tard ils ressortirent et la brûlèrent._

_Les trois filles durent s'installer autre part et aussi très loin de leur ancienne demeure, Samantha décida de repartir pour l'Angleterre, avec de la chance elle trouva une petite maison dans un coin paisible, elle décida de ne plus travailler dans le monde des sorciers pour être sur que personne ne l'a trouve._

**Note de l'auteur : Bon, je sais c'est pas super mais ça fait rien, j'écris juste pour mon plaisir les chapitres sont cour parce que en fait j'ai tout écrit sans faire de chapitre, alors c'est pas facile de délimité après avoir tout mit**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Découvert

**Chapitre 2 : Découvert**

_Un an passa tranquillement, il faisait nuit, personne ne roder dehors, mis à par une fine silhouette qui marchait lentement suivit d'un chat noir qu'on voyait à peine grâce à ces yeux jaunes. Elle vit quelqu'un jouer à la balançoire, elle s'approcha silencieusement pour mieux voir de qui il s'agissait, soudain elle le reconnu, s'était le jeune garçon qu'elle avait rencontré il y a un an, Harry Potter. Il ne l'avait pas vu et regardait par terre, il entendit le chat miauler et releva la tête surprit._

« Je t'ai déjà vu n'est ce pas? Tu es Mylis Florence non? »_ Dit il étonné de la voir_

« Oui c'est bien moi, et tu es Harry Potter »_ Elle se tourna vers le chat _« Tu peux te transformer, il n'y a personne »

_Le chat se métamorphosa en une jeune fille asiatique qui n'était autre que Yura Wong la marraine de Harry, elle le regarda et lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de s'asseoir sur une balançoire, Mylis se promena dans le petit parc en regardant autour d'eux._

« Bonsoir Harry, je suis surprise qu'on se revoient même si je suis ta marraine. Tu habites dans le coin? »_ Dit elle en paraissant plus vieille que son aspect_

« Oui, j'habite chez mon oncle et ma tante au 4 Privet Drive, et vous? Vous habitez vers ici? »_ Demanda t-il surpris_

« Oui en effet, nous vivons au 6 Privet Drive, depuis presque un an »_ Lui répondit elle_

« C'est normal que je ne vous ai pas vu avant, je passe mes vacances à Poudlard, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi vous êtes si jeune alors que vous dites avoir connu mes parents. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai! En fait j'ai fait ma scolarité avec tes parents »_ Dit Yura en tapant des mains_

« C'est insensé » _Cria Harry_

« Non, c'est tout à fait normal, je suis comment dire, immortel » Lâcha t-elle

« Immortel? Vous mentez »

« Non, je ne dis que la vérité » _Fit Yura en levant la main droite et en rigolant_ « Je suis a moitié Elfe »

« Woua »_ Réussi seulement à dire Harry_

« Je sais, ça choque! Tu dois te demander pourquoi je n'ai pas d'oreilles pointues? » _Dit elle en levant ces cheveux pour montrer ses oreilles_ « Tout simplement parce que cet aspect n'est pas le mien, ma mère était une sorcière et mon père un elfe. Je tiens de ma mère le pouvoir de métamorphose et de mon père son immortalité, mais vu que je ne suis qu'à moitié elfe je peux vivre que jusqu'à 1000 ans je crois, c'est cour » _Elle poussa un soupir_ « Je peux me changer en n'importe quoi, du moment que se soit en vie, et mon aspect préféré et celui que j'ai en ce moment, en plus je ne peux pas me balader avec mon véritable visage, les elfes sont très recherchés et surtout par les mangemorts. »

« Je comprend mieux à présent. J'ai voulu parler à mon parrain l'année dernière après vous avoir vu, mais on m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas aborder ce sujet avec lui. Vous savez pourquoi? »

« Ah par merlin! »_ Cria elle _« Ne me vouvoie plus jamais tu entends! Appelle moi Yura, et pour ce qui est de Sirius, ce n'est pas vraiment de moi qu'il ne faut pas parler avec lui »_ Dit elle rapidement_

« Mais de qui je ne dois pas parler avec lui alors? »_ Demanda t-il curieux_

« Je vais te le dire, mais promet moi de ne pas le répéter »_ Dit elle en regardant autour d'eux _« Voila en fait, Sirius a eux une dispute avec la mère de Mylis dans le passé, il ne veut plus la voir, et ni Mylis, bien sur moi je suis sa meilleur amie, alors je suis aussi exclu de toute visite à Black. Et vu que je suis ta marraine, et il le sait pertinemment, parler de moi ça reviendrait à parler de Samantha, la mère de Mylis. »_ Elle regarda encore autour d'eux_

« Ah d'accord, je vois, qui cherchez vous? »

« Ah! Je t'ai dit de ne plus me vouvoyer! »_ Cria t-elle_

« Pardon, qui cherches tu? »_ Se reprit il_

« Mylis, je sais pas où elle est passée »_ Dit elle inquiète_

« Je suis la Yura »_ Fit une voix derrière eux_

« Ah! Où étais tu passé? »_ Demanda Yura soulagée de la revoir_

« Je cherchais un meilleur endroit pour regarder les étoiles »_ Dit Mylis en rêvant_

« C'est vrai, tu adores les étoiles, bon nous allons rentrer ou ta mère va hurler à la mort »_ Fit Yura en se levant _« A la prochaine Harry »_ Dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité avec Mylis_

_Les jours passèrent, Mylis et Yura sortirent de temps en temps pour aller s'amuser en compagnie d'Harry, un jour, alors que Yura faisait des gâteaux avec Harry. Mylis entendit des bruits qui provenaient de la porte d'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte et vit devant elle un homme vêtu de vieux vêtements. Il avait les cheveux châtains, il semblait exténué, c'était Remus Lupin. Lui aussi la regardait, ces yeux étaient grand ouvert, Mylis cru un instant qu'il venait de voir un fantôme, elle appela Harry qui le fit entrer avec un immense sourire. Quand Yura le vit, elle lui sauta dessus, Remus semblait surprit mais aussi soulagée de les voir toute les deux, ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils et commencèrent à parler._

« Ca faisait longtemps Remus! »_ Yura était comme une petite fille à qui on venait de faire une surprise, elle était toute excitée _« Comment vas tu? »_ Demanda t-elle_

« Très bien Yura »_ Il regarda Mylis avec un sourire en coin _« Tu as grandit depuis tout ce temps Mylis »_ Dit il doucement_

« Comment me connaissez vous? »_ Demanda t-elle sur ces gardes_

« Tout simplement parce que je suis ton parrain »_ Fit il en souriant et en buvant du th_

« Mon parrain? »_ S'écria Mylis_

« Oui Mylis, Remus est ton parrain »_ Dit Yura d'un ton calme_ « Il a fait ces études avec ta mère, ton père, les parents d'Harry et moi même à Poudlard »

« Quel père, je n'ai pas de père » _Dit Mylis les yeux sombres_

_Un immense silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, puis ils se remirent a parler, le sujet qu'Harry aborda avec Remus fut Sirius, Yura ne dit presque rien et Mylis quand à elle écoutait attentivement pour la première fois, elle regardait les moindre fait et geste que faisait son parrain. Yura invita Remus et Harry dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec Mylis et Samantha avant que les Dursley ne reviennent. Ils discutèrent longuement en attendant le retour de Samantha, Yura entendit un bruit venir de l'entrée et en conclu que c'était Samantha qui avait fini de travailler. Elle s'était précipitée vers la porte qui commencé à s'ouvrir, mais ça ne fut pas Sam qui entra à ce moment la. Une personne avec une grande carrure ce tenait au seuil de l'entrée, recouvert d'une longue cape noir qui traînée par terre, elle avança vers Yura, celle ci couru en sens inverse vers ses amis, le visage terrifié._

« Vite! Partez c'est Voldemort fuyez! » _Cria Yura en courant vers la salle a manger_

_Remus se leva d'un bon en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fut imité par Harry qui avait les yeux exorbités, Mylis elle, s'était avançait vers un meuble, elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit deux baguettes, elle en balança une à Yura. Celle ci ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle lui donnait une baguette, elle interrogea Mylis du regard qui hocha la tête en serrant sa baguette, maintenant elle savait. Elles allaient combattre le seigneur des ténèbres quitte à se faire tuer pour protéger Harry, car elles savaient toute les deux qu'il était la cible de Voldemort. Yura ferma la porte avec des sortilèges, elle dit à Remus et Harry de fuir et qu'elle et Mylis allaient rester pour les protéger. Mais Remus en fit autrement, il sortit un petit objet de sa poche, c'était un portoloin en forme de coffret, ils le touchèrent tous et furent transportés loin de tout danger, au même moment Voldemort entra dans la salle à manger et les vit partir le visage rouge de rage._

_Les quatre jeunes gens apparurent dans une ruelle sombres, Remus marcha devant en leur disant de le suivre, après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, ils entrèrent et remarquèrent que même très tard le Chaudron Baveur était bondé, ce qui était assez étrange. Remus vit alors un chien noir qui attendait dans un coin, il sourit et amena Harry avec lui, Yura de son coté chercha le barman, elle devait étancher sa soif. Mylis la suivit et resta un moment avec elle, puis elle commença à chercher son parrain des yeux et le vit qui discutait avec Harry et un autre homme au cheveux noir, elle alla vers eux_

« Parrain, tu nous fausse compagnie? » _Demanda Mylis qui était derrière Harry, celui ci ainsi que Remus et Sirius, car c'était bien lui, ne l'avait pas vu et sursautèrent_

« Non bien sur, je me renseignais, c'est assez bizarre de voir tant de monde dans le Chaudron Baveur à une heure pareil » _Dit Remus en souriant_

« Oui, surtout après avoir failli crever à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres » _Dit Mylis d'un ton détach_

« Quoi! » _S'écria Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et se contenter de parler à son filleul, il se tourna vers Remus_ « Qu'est ce que ça signifie? Voldemort a trouvé Harry? »

« C'est assez compliqué » _Dit Remus mal à l'aise_

« Le seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé chez moi, je me demande comment il a su que Harry était la bas. Même si je suis certaine que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il a fait le déplacement. » _Expliqua Mylis qui regardait Sirius_

« Mais qui es tu toi? » _Demanda Sirius d'un ton mauvais_

« Je m'appelle Mylis Lily Florence »

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'Erreur de Sirius

**Chapitre 3 : L'Erreur de Sirius**

« Mylis? » _Réussi à dire Sirius en ouvrant grand ces yeux_

« Pourquoi dis tu que ce n'est pas à cause d'Harry que Voldemort a fait le déplacement » _Demanda Remus qui ne fit pas attention à l'air ahuri de son ami_

« Car il y a un an de cela, alors que Yura et moi on rentrait de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, maman a reçu une lettre, elle venait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'avait retrouvé, nous avons du fuir, heureusement qu'on a fait vite, car quelques minutes après des mangemorts sont arrivés et ont brûlés notre maison. » _Expliqua Mylis les yeux dans le vague_

« Yu...Yura? » _Bégaya Sirius en regardant toujours Mylis de ces yeux rond_

« Oui, c'est mon amie » _Dit Mylis puis se tourna alors vers Remus_ « Dit moi parrain, tu n'as pas de nouvelle de maman? J'espère qu'elle va bien » _Dit elle tristement_

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Samantha est forte, si Voldemort l'attrape elle s'en sortira » _Lui certifia t-il en souriant_ « Pourrais tu nous laisser seuls mon ami et moi, je dois lui parler, prend Harry avec toi »

« Hé! » _Protesta Harry_ « Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester? »_ Demanda t-il un peu hors de lui_

« Fait ce qu'il dit Harry » _Dit sévèrement Sirius_

« Bon, d'accord » _Dit il en prenant Mylis par le bras pour l'entraîner loin d'eux_

« Vas tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe Remus! » _Demanda il après avoir regarder son filleul et Mylis partirent en direction du bars_

« Tu ne l'a peu être pas reconnu, mais la jeune fille qui se tenait devant toi, n'est autre que Mylis, la fille de Samantha et aussi la tienne même si tu ne l'as jamais vraiment voulu _» Dit Remus en fronça les sourcils_

« Oui je sais, ça m'a fait un choc de la revoir » _Dit Sirius pour lui-même_ « Continu » _Dit il a l'adresse de son ami_

« Alors que Harry et moi étions tout les deux en train de discuter avec elle et Yura dans leur maison, Voldemort est arrivé, j'ai sortit un portoloin de ma poche et je nous ai fait transporter à quelques mètres du Chaudron Baveur. On ne sait pas où est Samantha, et j'espère qu'elle va bien, de toute façon si quelque chose lui arrive, il est de mon devoir de prendre Mylis avec moi, elle n'est pas majeure et je suis son parrain. » _Expliqua Remus_

« Elle a 15 ans n'est ce pas? » _Demanda Sirius à son ami_

« Oui, c'est exact. » _Confirma Remus en le regardant_ « L'ordre va se rassembler chez toi, je dois aller prévenir Dumbledore » _Dit il_

« Va s'y, je vais rester avec Harry et Mylis »

« Sûrement pas Sirius, tu vas reprendre ta forme d'animagus et tu vas te faire discret, je vais dire à Yura de veiller aussi sur Harry »

_Sirius fit la tête, mais se transforma en chien, Remus quand à lui alla voir Yura pour lui dire de garder Harry un petit moment car il devait aller voir Dumbledore, Yura accepta avec joie de garder son filleul, elle remarqua un chien noir qui accompagnait Harry et qui lui semblait familier. Elle prit une chambre dans le Chaudron Baveur avec Harry et Mylis, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à jouer à la bataille explosive, Yura elle, parlait avec Sirius dans une autre chambre._

« Cela faisait longtemps Sirius » _Dit Yura d'une voix froide_

« Oui, 15 ans, comment vas tu depuis le temps? »_ Demanda t-il_

« Je vais bien merci, et toi? Toujours obnubilé par ta seule personne? »

« Non et toi toujours aussi gamine? » _Dit il, et continua de parler en ne voyant aucune réaction de la par de Yura_ « Samantha et Mylis, comment vont t-elles? »

« Pardon? » _S'écria t-elle_ « Tu oses le demander? Tu les a abandonnées je te ferais remarqué »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais j'étais jeune, j'ai beaucoup changé » _Répliqua Sirius_

« C'est sur, rester enfermé à Azkaban pendant 13 ans, ça remet les idées en place » _Ironisa t-elle_

« Je ne nie pas que j'en veux toujours à Samantha, c'est une mangemort! Mais Mylis, je me rend compte que je n'avais pas le droit de la rejeter, c'est ma fille »

« Tu as perdu le droit d'être son père l'instant où tu les a envoyé paître, tu as même affirmé que Mylis deviendrais comme sa mère » _Dit t-elle toujours sur un ton froid_

« Tout le monde peu se tromper » _Affirma t-il_

« Comme tu veux, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que Mylis se jette à ton cou quand tu lui avoueras que tu es son père » _Elle fit mine de réfléchir_ « Ah si en fait, elle se jettera à ton cou, mais juste pour t'étrangler » _Dit elle en faisant un immense sourire, elle vit Sirius qui levait les sourcils_ « Samantha lui a tout dit sur ton sujet, que tu les avais ignorés au moment où Mylis est née, bon elle a aussi raconté que vous vous êtes aimés, mais après tu es le méchant de l'histoire. Elle t'en veux énormément, beaucoup plus que Samantha je crois, quand on lui parle de son père, elle affirme qu'elle n'en a pas, on ne peut pas la faire changer d'idée sur toi. »

« Alors je dois parler a Samantha » _Fit il en se levant_

« Nous ne savons pas où elle est, j'espère que Voldemort ne l'a trouvera pas » _Soupira t-elle_

« Est ce que Mylis sais comment je suis? » _Demanda il_

« Non » _Fit Yura en croisant ses jambes, elle posa sa tête sur ses mains_ « Samantha ne lui a jamais montré des photos de toi, elle ne t'a même pas décrit. Elle savait que si lui elle disait la moindre chose sur ton aspect, ou même ton nom, Mylis te rechercherait. »

« Je vois, il me reste donc une chance de faire connaissance avec ma fille sans qu'elle sache que je suis son père. » _Dit il sur un ton sérieux qui lui arrivait rarement_

« Fait comme tu veux » _Fit Yura en se levant et se dirigeant vers lui_ « Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour réparer les morceaux si tu fais ne serait ce qu'une seule gaffe » _Le prévient elle_

_Sirius ouvrit la porte et vit Harry et Mylis rire aux éclats en jouant à la bataille explosive, il regarda longuement sa fille, elle avait son sourire et ses yeux, elle tenait aussi de sa mère ses fins cheveux et son teint pale. Il s'approcha des deux adolescents, après avoir finit la partit ils jouèrent tout les trois au Uno, un jeu moldu que Mylis adorée, Yura descendit au bar pour se renseigner sur la situation. Elle remonta quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'était endormi sur le petit fauteuil et Mylis et Sirius dormaient collés l'un contre l'autre sur le divan, ils étaient attendrissant._

_Le lendemain matin, Yura se leva de mauvaise humeur car elle avait entendu un bruit strident, elle regarda dans la chambre et vit un hibou gris qui attendait endormi contre la vitre, elle lui ouvrit mais vu qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle le prit et le posa sur le bureau. Elle prit le parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte, et le lu_

« **Yura,**

**Je suis avec Dumbledore et Samantha, elle va très bien ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore préfère que tu reste avec Harry, Mylis et Sirius au Chaudron Baveur, Samantha a intégré l'Ordre et nous allons ce soir a une réunion, nous viendrons vous chercher après et nous vous raconterons tout. Prend soin de Mylis et d'Harry, pour ce qui est de Sirius, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui même si il le mérite.**

**Remus J. Lupin** »

_Elle reposa le parchemin et alla voir si Sirius et les deux adolescents étaient réveillés, Harry était en train de lire un manuel scolaire sur les potions en faisant une grimace, Sirius et Mylis discutaient en riant doucement, Yura alla voir de quoi ils parlaient._

« Bonjour vous deux » _Dit elle en regardant fixement Sirius_

« Salut Yura » _Fit Mylis en levant la main en guise de salut, elle avait un grand sourire sur ces lèvres_

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » _Demanda Yura_

« Sirius me raconte les farces qu'il a fait quand il avait mon âge » _Répondit Mylis_

« Ah bon? » _Yura leva un sourcil et continuait toujours à fixer Sirius_

« Oui ce que j'ai pu faire comme farces au collège surtout avec les Serpentard, je les compte plus maintenant » _Plaisanta t-il_

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Remus » _Dit elle en changeant de sujet, elle se tourna vers Mylis en affichant un sourire _« Samantha va très bien, elle est avec lui et Dumbledore, ils viendrons nous chercher plus tard car ils doivent assister a une réunion »

« C'est vrai? » _S'écria Mylis en se levant_ « Maman va bien? C'est super! » _Elle sautilla de joie en sautant au cou de Yura_

« Ah oui, ils doivent être chez moi en ce moment, c'est Remus qui me l'a dit. »_ Dit Sirius en regardant Mylis tristement_

« Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? On va rester enfermés? » _Dit Harry qui venait de parler pour la première fois_

« Non, et si on allait faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse? J'ai envie de m'acheter un nouveau livre » _Dit Mylis avec un sourire malicieux_

« Je ne sais pas Mylis » _Fit Yura sérieuse_ « Remus m'a dit de veiller sur vous et de ne pas sortir de la chambre »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils risquent, nous serons la si il y a une attaque » _Dit Sirius en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son filleul_

« Moi oui, mais toi tu seras en chien mon pauvre Sirius »

« Et alors ? En chien je mord très fort tu sais » _Dit il en ricanant_

« Bon, j'espère que nous auront pas en arrivé la » _Dit Yura en regardant froidement Sirius, elle prit une bourse en cuire_ « Bon vous venez ? Il va sûrement y avoir du monde »

** Fin du Chapitre 3**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Barjow & Beurk

Salut à ceux qui lisent ma Fic ! Je voulais vous dire qu'il y aura du retard dans les chapitres car j'ai repris les cours et cette année j'ai le bep et je compte bien l'avoir, mais je ferais en sorte de continuer ma Fic bien sur ! J'ai déjà noté toutes les idées !

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

Ange-noire : C'est vraiment gentil à toi de me dire ça merci! T'inquiète la suite arrive et j'espère que tu l'aimeras !

MoonLignt : Merci à toi aussi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**Chapitre 4 : Barjow & Beurk**

_Yura sortit la première suivit de très près par Mylis, Sirius et Harry sortirent eux aussi, le Chemin de Traverse était loin d'être vide, la rentrée approchée et les élèves achetaient leurs fournitures. Harry regarda les nouveaux balais d'un air rêveur avec Sirius qui s'était transformé en chien, tandis que Yura alla **chez**_** « Fleury & Bott »**_ avec Mylis pour lui acheter un nouveau livre. Elles entrèrent et furent surprise de voir la librairie presque vide, Mylis regarda tout les rayons avec Yura, mais elle ne trouva pas son bonheur. _

_Yura, elle aussi chercha un livre et ne vit pas Mylis sortir de la librairie, celle-ci se mit à courir vers l'Allé des Embrumes en faisant attention à ce que personne ne la remarque, elle entra dans _**« Barjow et Beurk ».**_ Il faisait froid mais Mylis ne ressentit que quelques frisons surtout en voyant des crânes un peu partout. Elle regarda d'abord tout les flacons qui y étaient disposés puis son attention se porta sur les livres qui étaient disposés sur une étagère au milieu de quelques crânes et sourit en prenant un livre qui s'intituler _**« Puissants Sortilèges et Potions »** _elle s'approcha du comptoir et attendit que quelqu'un vienne._

_Le vendeur sortit de la pièce du fond et regarda étrangement Mylis, il s'approcha du comptoir et prit le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains, il le regarda longuement._

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois n'est ce pas demoiselle ? »_ Demanda le vendeur après un terrible silence_

« Non en effet monsieur, j'étais déjà venue avec ma mère, vous vous souvenez sûrement d'elle, c'est Samantha Florence »_ Répondit elle d'une petite voix_

« Ah oui ça me reviens maintenant » _Il regarda encore le livre puis Mylis tour à tour _« Pourquoi une jeune fille de votre âge veut acheter ce genre de livre ? » _Demanda t-il encore_

« Pour lire et m'instruire monsieur »_ Dit elle en le regarda froidement_

« Je ne sais pas si je vous le vends, vous êtes jeune et vous n'êtes pas accompagnée de votre mère »_ Fit il en réfléchissant_

« Vous vendez des livres, et moi je peux en acheter »_ Elle sortit quelques Gallions de sa poche_

« Je ne sais vraiment pas... »_ Le vendeur hésité encore_

« Cette petite a totalement raison »_ Fit une voix suave derrière eux_

_Mylis se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, c'était un homme, il était grand et avait les cheveux long et blond, presque blanc, et les yeux gris bleu, il portait une longue cape verte qui recouvrait tout ces vêtements et enfin, il avait une canne ornée d'un serpent à la main. Il s'approcha du comptoir en continuant de regarder Mylis avec un sourire enjôleur, il prit le livre que le vendeur tenait dans sa main et le feuilleta. Mylis continuait de le regarder les yeux grand ouvert, elle se demandait qui pouvais être cet homme, elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais elle savait qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un ayant la même description physique que lui, un nom lui revint._

« Connaissez vous Drago Malefoy ? »_ Risqua t-elle en repensant à la description que lui avait donné Harry sur ce garçon_

« En effet, c'est mon fils, vous êtes une de ses amies ? » _Demanda t-il, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre il reprit la parole_ « Je me nomme Lucius et vous ? »_ Lucius avait tournée la tête vers elle_

« Je m'appelle Mylis. En fait je le connais pas, mais j'ai entendu parler de lui »_ Dit elle en ne remarquant pas l'air surpris de Lucius au moment de dire son prénom, puis elle se tourna une fois de plus vers le vendeur _« Alors, je peux acheter ce livre »

« C'est la première fois que je vous vois faire autant de chichi pour un livre »_ Dit Lucius avec un sourire narquois au vendeur_

« Oui vous pouvez le prendre »_ Dit le vendeur en prenant quelque Gallions qui étaient disposés sur le comptoir _« Au revoir »_ Le vendeur partit dans la pièce du fond_

« Merci »_ Dit Mylis à l'adresse de Lucius en rangeant son argent et en prenant le livre dans ses bras_

« Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est la première que je vous vois dans l'Allé des Embrumes, et vous devez avoir dans les 14 ans, que faites vous ici toute seule ? »_ Demanda t-il avec une douce voix_

« En fait je cherchais un livre mais vu qu'aucun ne m'intéressait à Fleury & Bott je suis venue ici. J'étais déjà venue accompagné de ma mère et j'aime beaucoup tout ces livres, et puis même si je n'ai que 15 ans je suis grande pour me débrouiller. »_ Expliqua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils_

« Je n'en doute pas » _Affirma Lucius _« Je dois partir, nos chemins se croiseront peu être un autre jour miss » _Il tourna les talons et partit en faisant volé sa cape._

_Mylis sortit a son tour de Barjow et Beurk en mettant son livre dans sa poche et partie en courant vers Fleury et Bott, Yura était dehors et criait sur Sirius, sa tête était cachée une capuche pour ne pas être reconnu. Harry regardait partout, il vit Mylis qui arrivait en courant. Il cria son nom et Yura tourna sa tête vers elle, puis se précipita à sa rencontre en oubliant qu'elle venait de faire toute une scène à Sirius. Elle l'enlaça très fort et l'examina pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, Sirius et Harry vint aussi vers elle._

_« _Bon sang Mylis mais où étais tu donc ?_ » Cria Yura_

_« _Pardon Yura, mais je suis allée me promener et j'ai rencontré un homme qui était très gentil, nous avons parlés et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer_ » S'expliqua Mylis_

_« _Ah, et qui était cet homme ?_ » Demanda Yura visiblement très intéressée_

_« _Euh...Lucius Malefoy_ » Répondit elle d'une voix faible_

_« _Quoi ??!!_ » S'écria Sirius les yeux exorbités, il reprit son calme en respirant profondément « _Tu connais Lucius Malefoy ?_ »_

« Non bien sur, je viens juste de faire sa connaissance_ » Se défendit Mylis_

« Et où l'as-tu rencontré ?_ » Demanda Yura en levant un sourcil_

_« _Oh ! Dans une boutique de vêtements !_ » Mentit sa protégée en espérant que Yura l'a croie_

_« _Lucius dans une boutique de vêtements...c'est tout simplement anormal_ » Dit calmement celle-ci en la toisant du regard « _Ne me ment pas Mylis, je connais très bien Lucius et je sais pertinemment qu'il ne mettra jamais les pieds dans ce genre de magasin !_ » Siffla t-elle_

_« _Il se peut que je l'ai rencontré à Barjow et Beurk_ » Dit elle en hésitant_

_« _Barjow et Beurk ? Ce n'est pas dans l'Allé des Embrumes ?_ » Demanda Harry_

_« _Ah bon ? Mais je n'en savais rien !_ » Mylis avait pris un air de surprise et paraissait indignée_

_«_ Ne fait pas celle qui ne sais rien Mylis, ta mère t'as déjà emmené la bas_ » Dit Yura qui avait vu sa comédie_

_« _Samantha fait vraiment n'importe quoi, prendre Mylis la bas, ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle_ » Sirius fronça les sourcils en s'adressant à Yura_

_« _Je ne pense pas que l'éducation qu'est donné Samantha à SA fille te regarde Sirius, alors ne te mêle pas de cela_. » _

_« _C'est bon j'ai compris_ » Dit Sirius en baissant ces bras comme résigné_

_Mylis regarda la scène et se sentit coupable, elle pensa que c'était de sa faute si Yura s'acharnait sur Sirius, elle se mordit la lèvre en se jurant de ne plus aller à Barjow et Beurk sans un adulte. Sirius alla dans une petite ruelle sombre et se transforma en chien, puis ils rentrèrent tous au Chaudron Baveur. Ils étaient tous épuisés et montèrent à la vitesse grand V dans la chambre, Sirius ouvrit la porte en soupirant de fatigue, mais il s'arrêta net en regardant fixement devant lui. Yura l'avait percutée de plein fouet et grognait en se frottant le front, elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius et vu une fine silhouette à peine dissimuler dans l'obscurité. Yura alluma et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'obscurité autour de la silhouette inconnue qui laissé place à sa chère amie, Samantha. Celle-ci sourit et tendit ses bras, Yura poussa Sirius qui tomba par terre et couru vers Samantha en se jetant dans ses bras, Mylis qui n'avait pas encore vu sa mère, aida Sirius à se relever. Celui-ci lui fit un faible sourire et tourna sa tête vers Samantha, son visage devint pâle, sa fille tourna elle aussi sa tête pour voir ce qui faisait peur à Sirius, elle poussa un hoquet de surprise et se précipita elle aussi vers sa mère._

_Après ce moment de bonheur, Remus arriva lui aussi, ils discutèrent tous ensemble...enfin pas vraiment. Sirius était resté à l'écart et se contenter de jeter quelques regards furtifs vers le groupe, il fut vite rejoint dans son coin par Harry qui avait remarqué la tristesse de son parrain. Ils parlèrent ensemble de Quidditch et des parents d'Harry, celui-ci fit dériva le sujet vers Samantha, mais abandonna quand il vit le regard de son parrain s'assombrir en entendant son prénom._

_Samantha ria, elle n'avait pas vu Sirius, mais elle chercha Harry des yeux et le vit, elle se figea en voyant l'homme assit à côté de lui. Celui-ci sentit qu'on le fixait et tourna la tête pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux marron vert grands ouvert, le souffle de Sirius s'arrêta net à ce moment la. Tout le monde avait cessé de parler, Samantha n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sortit en trombe de la chambre suivit de près par Yura. Remus s'approcha de Sirius en posant ces deux mains sur les épaules de son ami, Harry et Mylis quand à eux ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. _

_Dans le couloir, Yura serait son amie contre elle, cela faisait quelques années qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue dans cet état, elle maudit Sirius pour l'avoir laisser tomber il y a 15 ans. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit même pas ce que disait Samantha entre chaque sanglot._


	6. Chapitre 5 : C'est dur de l'avouer

Alors voila ! Le 5ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira je ne peux pas dire quand vous verrez la fin de cette fic car en fait ben je continue jusqu'à ce que j'ai une panne total, j'espère que ce sera pas pour bientôt !!! Bizoux à tous et merci à ceux qui m'encourage avec leur reviews

Réponse des reviews :

Kloona : Ta review me fait extrêmement plaisir ! En ce qui concerne la réaction de Mylis quand elle saura que Sirius est son père...ben tu le sauras plus tard lol !! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et si c'est pas bon et que tu n'aimes pas ben n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Bizouxx

MoonLignt : Tu es gentille de m'être fidèle merci à toi aussi pour ta review, toi aussi, si tu veux voir la réaction de Mylis...ben faudra attendre !!

**Chapitre 5 : C'est dur de l'avouer**

_Cela faisait déjà quelques bonnes minutes que Yura et Samantha étaient dehors, Mylis tournait en rond en faisant les cents pas, Harry était assit à coté de Remus et enfin, Sirius, était debout contre le mur, les bras croisés. Ce fut Mylis qui brisa le silence alors qu'elle s'était retenue pendant tout ce temps, elle se précipita vers Remus les sourcils froncés en guise de menace._

« Parrain, dit moi pourquoi maman est sortie dehors en courant ! Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'aille la voir ! »_ Hurla t-elle rouge de colère_

« Mylis calme toi, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »_ Fit il en regardant rapidement Sirius_

_Mais ce regard n'échappa pas à Mylis, ni au présumé coupable qu'était Sirius, celui-ci baissa la tête en trouvant le sol bien plus intéressant qu'avant. Harry non plus ne comprenait rien à tout ce qui se passé, il savait grâce à Yura, que Sirius et Samantha étaient fâchés, « mais pourquoi ? » Se demanda t-il. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer Yura et Samantha, cette dernière avait les yeux rouges dû au fait qu'elle devait avoir trop pleurée. Samantha entra dans la chambre en précisant qu'elle avait besoin de repos et de tranquillité, Yura ne l'a dérangea pas et alla s'asseoir à côté de son filleul et commença un dialogue avec celui-ci._

_Mylis, elle, n'avait pas l'intention de rester à l'écart de cette histoire et commença à jouer la curieuse, elle avança jusqu'à la chambre, avec la ferme intention de parler à sa mère, mais un bras musclé l'en empêcha. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Sirius qui secouait la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation, elle se délivra de son emprise et le regarda avec mépris._

« Je sais que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ma mère, et je veux savoir quoi !! »_ Cria t-elle hystérique _

« Mylis, ne va pas déranger ta mère, elle à besoin de repos, et tu devrais te coucher également, tu as des cernes. »_ Dit t-il évitant par la même occasion de répondre à sa fille_

« Pourquoi ne me répondez vous pas ? Yura semble vous détester et ma mère aussi ! Mais qui êtes vous donc?! »

« Quelqu'un qui regrette »_ Murmura Sirius_

« Que regrettez vous ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ma mère ? Dites le moi ! »

« Sa suffit Mylis »_ Gronda Yura qui s'était levé et semblait irritée par le comportement de sa protégée._

« Mais... » _Tenta vainement Mylis_

« Non ! Cesse de faire la gamine et va te coucher ! Nous repartons demain matin »

_Mylis tourna le dos à Yura et Sirius et partit s'isoler en grognant, Yura ne regarda même pas Sirius et retourna s'asseoir, elle continua de discuter avec son filleul comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Harry ne voulait se mêler de rien, mais tout au fond de lui il aurait aimé défendre Mylis pour savoir ce que son parrain avait avoir dans cette histoire. Remus quand à lui, était pensif comme d'habitude, mais il avait une lueur dans les yeux, celle de la tristesse._

_Samantha elle, était couchée sur le lit, et contemplait le plafond, un grincement ce fit entendre, elle se releva aussi vite que son ombre et vit la porte entrouverte. Samantha se leva et alla fermer, puis elle eux un doute et éclaira la chambre, une petite tigresse était assise sur le carrelage et la contemplait de ses grands yeux gris. Samantha sourit et soupira puis prit la tigresse dans ses bras et commença à la bercer en s'asseyant sur le lit. La tigresse devint de plus en plus grande et se métamorphosa, c'était Mylis, celle-ci regarda un long moment sa mère dans les yeux et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule. _

_Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait à ne rien vouloir lui dire sur le pourquoi de cette histoire, était-ce parce qu'aux yeux de tous elle était encore une gamine qui fait des bêtises ? Elle resta quelques minutes callée contre sa mère à la serer très fort pour ne pas qu'elle parte. Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, elle repoussa l'étreinte de sa mère et la regarda en fronçant un petit peu les sourcils, mais suffisamment pour que sa mère le voit._

« Qui a-t-il Mylis ? »_ Demanda sa mère inquiète plus pour elle que pour sa fille_

« Maman, pourquoi personne ne veut rien me dire ? »_ Sa voix était métallique _

« De quoi diable me parles tu ma chérie ? »_ Dit elle avec un grand sourire _

« De Sirius, il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et lui n'est ce pas ? Une dispute je suis sur ! »

« Mylis, je ne peux pas me résoudre à te le dire »_ Samantha avait perdu son sourire la seconde même où elle avait entendu sa fille parler de Sirius et d'elle, voyant que sa fille affichait une mine plus que triste elle continua _« Je ne veux pas que tu souffre, tu es bien trop jeune »

« Pourquoi me considérez vous tous comme une gamine ? Je suis grande ! Et assez pour comprendre ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais une gamine, mais tu es jeune, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il y a des secrets qu'il vaut mieux dévoiler quand c'est moment. Et pour toi ma fille, ce n'est pas le moment de savoir se genre de chose, pardonne moi. »_ Ces derniers mots furent étrangler dans des sanglots, elle se ressaisit à la dernière minute réalisant que sa fille était devant elle, et que celle-ci ne devait pas la voir dans cet état. _

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, ne me le dit pas alors, mais sache que je t'en veut pour ça. J'ai le droit de savoir ! »_ Sur ces mots elle sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour sa mère qui se mordait les lèvres._

_La nuit fut très longue, Mylis fit des cauchemars sans pour autant se réveiller, elle était en sueur en avait défait ses couvertures, Harry qui dormait dans la même chambre qu'elle, ne fut pas réveiller mais ne dormit pas bien pour autant, il fit lui aussi un cauchemar, toujours avec Voldemort dans lequel il se faisait tuer par celui-ci. Samantha dormait paisiblement, elle avait entourée son cousin avec ses bras et le serait très fort, Remus, lui ne dormait pas, il en était de même pour Sirius et Yura, ils discutaient tout les trois._

« Alors vous partez demain ? »_ Demanda Remus _

« Oui, c'est Samantha qui l'a décidée, elle préfère savoir Mylis en France et donc loin du danger »

« Loin du danger ? »_ S'écria Sirius _« Vous avez quand même été attaqués en France, ils vont vous retrouver »

« C'est aussi à cause de toi que Samantha veut partir, elle ne veut pas que Mylis apprenne qui tu es pour elle »

« Pourtant, elle a le droit de savoir »

« Non ! Te rappelles tu de ce que tu lui a dit il y a 15 ans ? En tout cas Samantha n'a pas oublié »

« Arrêtons de ressasser le passé voulez vous ? Mylis l'apprendra tôt de tard, elle est très têtue mais aussi obstinée, elle cherchera à comprendre par tous les moyens. »_ Les calma Remus avec son ton toujours aussi sérieux_

« Je ne peux même pas savoir où vous comptez vivre ? »

« Tu rêves Black, jamais je ne te le dirais »

« Bon, bonne nuit alors »

_Sirius se leva le visage triste, leur tourna le dos et partit se coucher, il ne restait plus que Remus et Yura, cette dernière murmura pour elle-même la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Remus se contentait de lire, mais il ne comprit rien car ses pensées vagabondaient, il reposa après quelques secondes se rendant compte qu'il valait mieux agir._

« Si vous partez, je ne reverrez plus Mylis » _Dit il le regard dans le vide_

« Oui hélas, je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup, c'est aussi ta filleule»

« Il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour que je reste en contact avec elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peu être que tu recevra un hibou » _Répondit elle avec un immense sourire_

_Remus eux un sourire radieux et prit Yura dans les bras, il était content, il ne voulait plus perdre de vue sa filleule, même si il devrait cacher l'endroit où elles allaient vivre à son meilleur ami._

_Le lendemain matin, Yura réveilla Samantha et Mylis très tôt et pris soin de ne pas réveiller les autres, surtout Sirius, Mylis faisait toujours la tête à sa mère, celle-ci était chagrinée par le comportement de sa fille, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Yura avait prit un Portoloin, elles le touchèrent toutes les trois et fit transportés devant une maison, ni grande, ni petite. Une magnifique jardin l'entourée, il y avait une balançoire et un saule pleureur et enfin une muraille pour empêcher les regards curieux des voisins. _

_La maison était déjà aménagée, il y avait l'entrée avec l'armoire pour ranger les manteaux, à droite il y avait la salle à manger avec des canapés, une télévision, et un bar. En face de l'entrée il y avait la cuisine, pas trop petite avec assez de placards, et à gauche de l'entrée il y avait un couloir aboutissant à différentes chambres. La première porte qui se trouvait à droite fut la salle de bain, avec une douche et un bain, un peu plus loin mais toujours à droite on pouvait trouvait une chambre avec du papier peint bleu, elle était de taille moyenne avec un lit, un bureau et une armoire. La porte juste en face était une autre chambre, le papier était rose cette fois ci, elle était plus petite mais avait une grande armoire encrée dans le mur, avec également un lit et un bureau. Il restait deux portes non ouvertes, celle de gauche était la dernière chambre, celle-ci était plus grande que les deux autres, et enfin la dernière porte était en face même du couloir, c'était les WC._

_Yura se précipita vers le bar pour se prendre un bon cognac, Samantha de son côté alla préparer le repas et enfin Mylis alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit baldaquin en fixant le plafond, la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard laissant entrée Yura et Samantha. Elles s'essayèrent sur le lit._

« Ca ne va pas Mylis ? »_ Demanda sa mère_

« Tu le sais très bien, c'est de ta faute »_ Répondit t-elle sombrement _

« Mylis tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

« Yura, laisse la s'exprimer. Dit moi ce que tu penses ma chérie »

« Je pense que tu es injuste ! De ne pas me dire pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec Sirius ! Et en plus pourquoi on est repartit, j'étais bien là bas ! » _S'emporta t-elle_

« D'abord Mylis, la raison de mon comportement avec Sirius ne te concerne pas, je peux seulement te dire qu'on a fait nos études ensemble et nous nous sommes toujours détesté, c'est un fait. Ensuite, nous avons du partir car je ne supportais pas de rester avec lui, et puis j'aime beaucoup la France, nous y sommes en sécurité. »

« Mais mon parrain, je ne pourrais plus le revoir ! »

« Je me suis arrangée avec lui, il viendra te rendre visite et tu pourras échanger des hiboux avec lui »_ Fit Yura avec un clin d'œil_

_Mylis sauta dans les bras de sa mère et de Yura, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle reverrait bientôt son parrain, cet instant de bonheur lui fit oublier sa colère contre sa mère à propos de Sirius. Plus tard, elles étaient tous dans leur chambre, Samantha était la seule à ne pas dormir, elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait avouer à sa fille que Sirius était son père...Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait encore attendre un peu._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Il était plus que temps

Réponse au reviews :

Kloona : Ben voila !! C'est vrai Sirius est trop gentil pour faire du mal, mais faut bien lui donner un vilain rôle des fois lol. Merci pour le conseil sur les reviews je pige rien en Anglais ! Bizouxxx et encore merciiii

Moonlignt : Woé je sais que c'est triste pour Mylis, mais la pauvre n'est pas au bout de ses surprises jsuis sadique. En tout cas merci pour les reviews bizouxxx

**Chapitre 6 : Il était plus que temps**

_Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Samantha, Yura et Mylis habitaient en France, elles y avaient trouvées leur nouvelle maison et n'avait plus eux aucun problème avec les mangemort, Remus venait souvent rendre visite à sa filleule qui avait aujourd'hui 17 ans. Tout le monde était dans le jardin, il faisait très beau, Remus était absorbé dans une discussion avec Yura, tandis que Samantha regardait Mylis qui jouait avec son hibou gris. Elle s'approcha de sa fille, celle-ci l'a vit arriver et lui fit un faible sourire, sa mère s'essaya à côté d'elle, puis inspira un bon coup._

« Mylis, je voudrais te dire quelque chose d'important »_ Dit sa mère d'un ton très sérieux_

« Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu as dix-sept ans, je pense que je te dois la vérité »

« Mais de quoi tu parles maman ! Tu me fait peur »_ S'exclama Mylis qui ne comprenait rien _

« Ton père, n'est pas mort, et tu l'a même déjà rencontré »_ Dit sa mère d'un ton las_

« ...Pardon ? »_ Réussi t-elle à dire _

« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit ce jour là, mais je ne pouvais pas »

«Mais qui est ce ? »_ Demanda Mylis toujours déboussolée par cette nouvelle_

« Black »_ Fut le seul mot que pu dire sa mère_

« Sirius Black ! »

_Remus et Yura qui étaient en pleine conversation se retournèrent, surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ils s'approchèrent de Samantha et Mylis, cette dernière était debout et regardait sa mère avec horreur. _

« Ca ne va pas Mylis ? »_ Demanda Remus qui lui avait pris le bras_

« Mon père est Sirius Black »_ Dit elle les yeux dans le vague _

« Ah je vois » _Remus se tourna vers Samantha _« Tu t'es enfin décidée à lui avouer la vérité, mais son anniversaire n'était peu être pas le jour approprié. »

« Il le fallait Remus, ça me torturée trop, je n'en pouvais plus de lui cacher »

« Tu t'es bien garder de lui mentir où d'éviter cette histoire pendant quand même dix-sept ans » _Dit Yura ne cachant pas sa colère, puis elle se tourna vers Mylis _« Est-ce que ça va la puce ? »

« Mon père est Sirius Black »_ Répéta t-elle plusieurs fois avant de tomber à genoux dans l'herbe._

_Elle frappa le sol avec ses poings en criant « NON !! » Yura l'a prit dans ses bras en la berçant, mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment, elle continuait de crier en pleurant, sa mère prit les devant et la gifla violement, sa fille s'arrêta net. Elle se massa sa joue meurtrie et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis son visage s'adoucit et elle lui sauta dessus en l'enlaçant. L'anniversaire de Mylis continua dans le calme, mais la reine d'un jour s'était isolée des autres._

_Elle contemplait le ciel si bleu, si beau, elle ne pouvait croire que son père était bien l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a deux ans de cela. Il avait été si gentil, elle lui avait tout raconté sur sa vie est sa mère, alors pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait pas avoué lui-même qu'il était son père ? Elle se redressa tout d'un coup, « Mais c'est vrai, il a dit qu'il regrettait, c'était pour ça » pensa t-elle tout en marchant vers sa famille qui parlait joyeusement. Le soir, Remus repartit en promettant à sa filleule qu'elle le reverrait, mais plutôt que prévue, celle-ci ne comprit pas et n'essaya même pas, elle se coucha sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. _

_Les jours passèrent très vite, Mylis passait ses journées auprès de sa mère qui lui servait de professeur, Samantha avait préféré ne pas envoyer sa fille à Beauxbâtons depuis qu'elles étaient en France ni dans aucun école de magie qu'il soit. Un soir, Yura arriva avec pleins de livres dans ses bras, elle les posa sur la table et appela Samantha et Mylis, celle-ci en voyant les livres cru d'abord que s'était pour ses cours, mais elle s'aperçu qu'ils étaient tout neuf, et les siens étaient vieux et poussiéreux._

« Tu ne lui a pas dit n'est ce pas ? »_ Demanda Yura à son amie_

« Non, je t'attendais pour ça »_ Elle se tourna vers Mylis _« Ma chérie, nous avons décidés, avec Yura et ton parrain qu'il serait sage pour nous tous de revenir en Angleterre. De plus, tu as l'âge pour passer les Aspics et le seul endroit où tu peux les passer en Angleterre, c'est l'école de magie, Poudlard. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire, que je vais étudier avec d'autres enfants ? » _Demanda Mylis surprise que sa mère l'envoie dans une école_

« Oui, et il y aura Harry »

« Woa c'est super ! »_ Mylis sauta de joie sur sa mère _« Et ses livres, ce sont les miens n'est ce pas ? »

« Exactement la puce, et demain matin je t'emmènerais au chemin de traverse » _Lui dit Yura avec un clin d'œil_ « Ta mère ne peut pas venir, elle a un rendez-vous très important »

« Hum » _Approuva Samantha d'un hochement de tête_ « Maintenant file au lit jeune fille, demain tu pars à l'école »

_Mylis partit en courant dans sa chambre après avoir enlacer sa mère et Yura, elle se changea à la vitesse d'un certain tireur de l'ouest et plongea dans son lit moelleux, elle s'endormit en pensant que dès demain elle devrait se faire pleins d'amis et peu être reverrait t-elle son père. _

_Le matin, un son horrible la sortit de son doux sommeil, elle se leva brutalement et se précipita vers la cuisine, elle vit Yura qui soufflait dans une sorte de grosse trompe, celle-ci pouffa de rire en voyant l'air ahuri de Mylis. Elles déjeunèrent toutes les deux, peu après, Mylis alla chercher sa valise dans sa chambre, Yura prit le hibou de sa protégée et prirent un taxi pour aller à la gare. Mylis regardait le paysage défiler à toute allure, elles arrivèrent bientôt à la gare et descendirent du taxi. Après avoir payé, Yura conduisit Mylis jusqu'à la voix 9 ¾, elles s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, puis Mylis monta avec Yura dans le train. Celle-ci trouva un compartiment libre à son grand soulagement, elles s'y installèrent._

« Dit moi Yura, pourquoi tu es montée toi aussi dans le train ? Je croyais que tu devais juste me conduire au train et repartir ? » _Demanda t-elle_

« En fait non, je vais être avec toi en 7ème année à Poudlard. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu as déjà fait ta scolarité, tu ne peux pas recommencer. »

« Si, Dumbledore a accepté pour que je puisse mieux veiller sur toi, bien sur je vais devoir rajeunir » _Elle garda son apparence asiatique mais celle-ci rajeunit d'au moins 10 ans_ « Voila, comme ça personne ne saura que je n'ai pas 17 ans »

« Bon, c'est bien comme ça tu pourras m'aider sur les devoirs »

« Hé !! Tricher c'est pas bien » _Dit t-elle d'un ton sérieux qu'elle perdit aussitôt, son visage devint joyeux et ses yeux brillaient de malice_ « Oh mais je sais ! Je vais profiter de cette année pour m'éclater et faire quelques farces, cette vieille MacGonagall n'a qu'à bien se tenir, je vais me venger pour toutes les heures de retenues qu'elle a osé me donner ! » _Ricana t-elle en levant son poing droit_

« Tu es folle alliée » _Fit Mylis en se prenant la tête dans les mains_

_Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, Mylis et Yura tournèrent la tête en même temps pour voir qui venait de briser leur intimité, s'était une petite rouquine, elle portait le symbole de Gryffondor._

« Bonjour, est ce que je peux venir ici, les autres compartiments sont déjà tous remplis » _Demanda t-elle de sa petite voix_

_Mylis répondit « oui », tandis que Yura elle opta pour le « non » elles se fusillèrent du regards, Yura du céder à sa protégée, elle grogna un « va s'y reste pas à la porte » à la rouquine, puis tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre. Mylis quand à elle fit un immense sourire pour rassurer la jeune fille, celle-ci entra et préféra s'asseoir à côté de Mylis._

« Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Ginny Weasley, et toi tu es nouvelle ? »

« Oui, je suis Mylis Florence, tu n'as pas des frères ?

« Si, plusieurs même pourquoi tu les connaît ?

« Je les ai rencontré brièvement pendant la Coupe de Quidditch. »

« Ah d'accord, sinon, tu viens de quelle école ? »

« C'est un vrai interrogatoire ma parole, je ne suis pas allée à l'école, c'est ma mère qui me donnait des cours »

« D'accord » _Fit de nouveau Ginny, elle tourna la tête vers Yura puis vers Mylis et se mit à chuchoter_ « C'est ton amie ? »

« Oui je suis son amie » _Répondit Yura qui avait entendu_ « Je m'appelle Yura, cela satisfait ta curiosité ? Où je dois raconter ma vie tant que j'y suis ? »

« Non, non » _Ginny se leva_ « Je dois partir rejoindre mon frère, au revoir » _Elle sortit en fermant la porte après avoir fait un signe de main aux filles_

« Quel sale caractère tu as quand tu t'y met Yura, ce n'est pas avec ton aide en tout cas que je pourrais me faire des amies » _Fit t-elle en soupirant_

« Ce n'est pas ma faute! Si les gamines se mêlaient de ce qui les regardent peu être que je ne me fâcherait pas »

_Le voyage continua dans le calme et sans interruption, Mylis écrivait une lettre à sa mère tandis que Yura regardait le paysage en se remémorant ses souvenirs à Poudlard, il y en avait tellement, des bons comme des mauvais, mais le meilleur pour elle était le jour de sa 1er année. Ce jour elle avait rencontré Samantha, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elles resteraient toute ses années ensemble. Elle qui avait si peur des autres à cause de sa différence, toutes ses années à Poudlard lui ont servit à surmonter sa peur, à se faire des amis, à être plus forte et enfin à trouver l'amour même si celui-ci était prédestiné à se marier avec une autre._


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'arrivée à Poudlard

MoonLignt : Non ne t'inquiète pas Yura ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça, en tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes Bizouxx

Kloona : On va dire que Yura était juste nerveuse dans le train lol enfin voilouuuuuu bizouxxx !!

Jujubm : C'est bizarre que tu ais lu une partie quelque part, car et le seul site où je l'ai mise Oo , enfin bon... oui Severus va avoir un rôle important dans l'histoire mais chuuut tout ça c'est dans ma tête pour le moment c'est trop tôt je crois pour le moment. En tout cas merci pour ta review Bizzz

**Chapitre 7 : L'arrivée à Poudlard**

_Le train commença à ralentir, Yura se leva et sortit du compartiment suivit de près par sa protégée, elles descendirent du wagon et prirent une diligence, Mylis demanda des renseignements sur Poudlard à Yura, celle-ci lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait et plus encore. Puis vint le sujet le plus passionnant pour Mylis, s'était Sirius Black, son amie fut un peu surprise mais ne le montra pas, elle lui conta ses petites excursions qu'elle avait eux avec Samantha et la bande de maraudeurs. En ce qui concernait les farces jouées par son père, Mylis était au courant, il lui en avait parlé,ainsir que histoires entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Sa mère lui avait dit presque la même chose, elle voulait la voir chez les Serpentard, comme elle y était elle-même allée, mais Mylis craignait de décevoir sa mère si elle allait à Gryffondor comme son père. Mais pour Mylis, suivre les traces de son père lui ferait extrêmement plaisir, elle savait peu de chose sur lui. _

_Yura elle, savait déjà qu'elle retournerait chez les Serpentard, ça la rendait heureuse de retourner à Poudlard de revoir ses anciens professeurs...mis à par Minerva MacGonagall, cette « vieille chouette » comme elle le disait souvent lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas murs. Elle se vengerait comme jamais elle ne l'a fait, elle ne manquera pas une occasion pour rappeler à ce professeur de malheur que les Serpentard sont rusés et arrive toujours à leur fin._

_Yura était tellement concentrée sur les multiples façons de rendre folle son ancienne professeur qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la diligence venait de s'arrêter. Mylis lui secoua l'épaule pour qu'elle se réveille et quand ce fut le cas, elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le château entouré d'élèves. Mylis retint Yura par le bras qui commençait déjà à rentrer dans le château sans attendre les autres, elle lui rappela qu'elle devait se comporter comme une élève qui n'avait jamais vu Poudlard. Yura fit la moue mais accepta quand même._

_A la grande horreur de Yura, ce fut le professeur MacGonagall qui vient les chercher, elle ne fit pas attention aux élèves et leur demanda juste de la suivre. Yura elle, l'avait parfaitement reconnu et avait fait une grimace en la voyant, elle avait imaginé que ce serait un autre professeur qui viendrait les accueillir, mais hélas pour elle, son vœu ne s'était pas exauçé pas. Mylis et Yura suivirent les élèves, Yura connaissait très bien le château, mais sa protégée n'en avait jamais vu et était émerveillée devant un tel spectacle. Des tableaux animés dans tout les sens, des fantômes se baladant comme si de rien n'étaient, elles arrivèrent enfin à la grande salle. Mylis tarda un peu derrière les autres en regardant le plafond enchanté, Yura la poussa et elles avancèrent jusqu'à ce que le professeur leur dit de s'arrêter, c'est-à-dire devant la table des professeurs. _

_Comme toujours le professeur MacGonagall appela les élèves chacun leur tour pour les placer dans leur maison respective à l'aide du choixpeau magique. Mylis tremblait de peur, et se mordillait la lèvre, son amie le remarqua et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'affoler. Après quelques minutes tous les élèves étaient passés, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et présenta Yura et Mylis aux autres élèves en précisant que Yura venait de Beauxbâtons, tandis que Mylis avait suivit des cours en dehors des écoles._

_Ce fut le tour de Yura de passer, bien sur, Dumbledore avait exigé qu'elle change de nom, elle s'appelait donc Yura N'guyen. Elle se plaça sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête, celui-ci cria tout fort « SERPENTARD », elle se dirigea vers son ancienne maison un immense sourire aux lèvres. Puis vint le tour de Mylis, elle se mit elle aussi sur le tabouret les jambes flageolantes et plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête, il mit beaucoup de temps à lui trouver une maison, il finit par l'envoyer à Serpentard. Elle était déçue de ne pas être envoyée dans la maison Gryffondor, mais contente de se trouver avec Yura. _

_Le repas se passa dans le calme, Yura et Mylis firent connaissance avec la bande de Serpentard qui était composée de Drago Malefoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson. Yura était aux anges de retrouver un Malefoy, elle avait connue Lucius, le père de Drago, pendant ses premières études à Poudlard et avait tout de suite été son amie. Mylis elle, se contentait de regarder tout autour d'elle. Elle regardait plus particulièrement la table des Gryffondor et vit Harry rire de bon cœur avec Hermione et Ron, elle aurait tant aimé être avec eux. Elle était tellement occupée à détailler les moindres élèves qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un la fixait depuis déjà quelques bonnes minutes._

_Le repas se termina et tous les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs, Mylis suivit Yura, vu que cette dernière connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche. Elles arrivèrent au tableau de la salle commune des Serpentard, la toile représentait un homme aux cheveux noir et long, qui tenait un serpent à chaque bras. Drago prononça le mot de passe qui était « Potion » et entra avant les autres. Mylis découvrit les lieux en même temps que les 1ères années, Yura se contentait de sauter sur un canapé en cuir vert et de rigoler. Drago et sa bande ainsi que Mylis et Yura restèrent debout à discuter près de la cheminée pendant longtemps, ce n'est que vers les 1 heures du matin qu'ils allèrent se coucher._

_Le lendemain matin, Mylis se réveilla bien avant que les autres et ne se gêna pas pour aller déjeuner sans les attendre, elle ne connaissait que le chemin pour la grande salle mais c'était déjà ça. Elle entra dans la salle, puis regarda les tables, il n'y avait que quatre ou cinq élèves en tout, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard qui n'était occupé par personne. Elle ingurgita deux chocolatines et un petit pain au beurre, puis resta assise, les bras croisés en attendant les autres, elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer seule dans Poudlard. _

_La porte s'ouvrit, Mylis se retourna dans l'espoir de voir ses amis, mais ce fut Harry, Hermione et Ron qui entrèrent, Mylis eux envie d'aller les voir pour leur demander quelques renseignements sur les salles de cours mais n'en fit rien. Elle se retourna et regarda droit devant elle, puis la nourriture, et fit une grimace de dégoût qui visiblement signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Soudain, elle sentit une pression sur son épaule droite, elle tourna la tête et vit Harry qui lui souriait. Elle aussi fit un sourire, mais bien plus grand, elle était heureuse de voir qu'Harry ne l'envoyait pas balader maintenant qu'elle était à Serpentard._

« Salut Mylis, comment ça va ? »_ Demanda Harry après s'être assit à la table de ses ennemis_

« Bien et toi ? »

« Idem, tu es toute seule ? Yura dors encore ? »

« Oui, c'est une vrai marmotte tu ne peux pas savoir, je l'attends parce que je ne sais pas quel cours on a après et je sais même pas où c'est. »_ Dit t-elle tristement_

« Si elle n'arrive pas avant que mes amis et moi-même ont ai fini de manger, alors dans ce cas la on te montrera où nous avons cours »

« C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que tu auras à faire ça »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »_ Demanda t-il surprit_

« Parce que Yura vient d'entrer avec Drago et toute sa clique »_ Répondit Mylis en montra la porte de la tête._

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu fiches à notre table »_ Dit une voix froide et traînante qui appartenait à Drago_

« Je discutais avec Mylis »_ Harry se leva sans prêter attention aux paroles de Drago et alla rejoindre ses amis après avoir faire un sourire à Mylis et Yura._

_La grande salle commença peu à peu à se remplir, le bruit s'installa très vite ce qui énerva quelque peu Mylis qui en avait horreur. En attendant que Yura finisse de déjeuner, elle regarda la table des professeurs, elle connaissait déjà le directeur Albus Dumbledore, le professeur MacGonagall et le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal Remus, son parrain. Mais les autres lui étaient totalement inconnus. Tous les professeurs étaient présents, sauf un, un siège était vide à côté de Remus, Mylis se demandait qui cela pouvait-il être. Elle regarda de nouveau Yura, celle-ci avait finit de déjeuner et se leva, Mylis la suivit ainsi que Drago et sa bande. Et ainsi ils allèrent tous ensemble au premier cours de la journée qui était Potion bien entendu, ils marchèrent en direction des cachots tout en parlant._

« Alors vous avez prit Divination ? »_ Demanda Drago à Yura et Mylis _

« Moi non, mais Mylis oui, la pauvre elle ne sait pas encore que cette matière et ennuyante à mourir. »

« Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que tu venais de Beauxbâtons non ? Pourtant il n'y a pas de cours de Divination là bas. »_ S'interrogea Drago en fixant Yura_

« Tu as raison, il n'y a pas de cours de Divination à Beauxbâtons, mais j'ai prit des cours particulier de certaine matière avant de les choisir à Poudlard, et la Divination ne m'a guère plu. »

« Moi j'espère que ça va me plaire, ça à l'air si passionnant »

« Le professeur est un cinglé, elle prédit la mort à toutes les personne qu'elle voit, c'est comme un rituel chez elle, il faudra t'habituer »

« D'accord, et la, où allons nous ? »_ Demanda Mylis regardant les sombres cachots _« On retourne à la salle commune ? »

« Non, nous allons en cours de Potion, le professeur est aussi notre directeur de maison, Severus Rogue »_ Fit remarquer fièrement Pansy_

« Super les potions, c'est ma matière préférée ! » _S'écria Mylis en levant les bras_

« Doucement Mylis, sa résonne dans les cachots »

« C'est certain, vous ne voudriez pas réveiller les quelques fantômes qui errent ici »_ Dit une voix suave et froide à la fois_

_Le petit groupe de Serpentard se retourna très vite au son de cette voix, Yura sourit malgré elle en voyant Severus Rogue se tenir devant eux de toute sa grande carrure. Drago lui, souriait, il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne craignaient rien, leur professeur n'enlèverait jamais de point à sa propre maison. Mylis, qui voyait cet homme pour la première fois, se doutait bien qu'il devait sûrement s'agir du célèbre professeur Rogue, elle le fixait intensément et semblait avoir déjà vu ses yeux noirs quelque part, mais ne se souvint plus où._

« Bonjour professeur Rogue »_ Fit Drago après quelques instants de silence de la part de tous _« Voici deux nouvelles élèves parmi les Serpentard, Mylis Florence et Yura N'guyen »_ Continua t-il en les montrant._

_Le professeur se contenta de les regarder en hochant la tête comme signe de bonjour, seulement, il regardait longuement Yura, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait. Des images lui revint en mémoire, et notamment l'année où il a connu Yura et Samantha, pour lui il n'y avait pas de doute, la Yura qui se tenait devant lui et celle de ses souvenir n'était qu'une seule et même personne._

_Yura, comprenant la longue réflexion de Severus lui sourit et hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait raison, elle était morte de rire intérieurement en voyant l'ai ahuri de son ancien camarade mais réussi quand même à se contrôler. _

**Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre, désolé pour le retard mais...hum hum...ma mère m'a privé de pc pendant la semaine donc...il y aura du retard, Bizoux à tout ceux qui lisent ma Fic merci encore !!!**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le début des cours

**Réponse au reviews :**

MoonLignt : Baaah j'ai mit Mylis à Serpentard parce que j'ai trouvé que se serai bien et aussi parce que j'adore les Serpentard Bizouxxx

Kloona : Ah Ah Ah je dis rien sur se sujet et en ce qui concerne le choix de Mylis il ne viendra pas maintenant. Bizouxxx

**Chapitre 8 : Le début des cours**

_Les élèves arrivèrent tous en même temps, le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, et les fit rentrer. Le cours de Potion était en commun, comme à son habitude, avec les Gryffondor. Ces derniers s'assirent à l'opposé des Serpentard dans le calme, Rogue ferma la porte très violement, ce qui fit sursauter les élèves, il s'essaya._

« Silence ! » _Cria t-il en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau_ « Aujourd'hui vous allez fabriquer une potion d'Aphrodite, qui c'est en quoi elle consiste ? »

_Plusieurs mains se levèrent dont celle d'Hermione, Rogue l'ignora parfaitement comme toujours, et se tourna vers les Serpentard, trois mains étaient levés, celle de Yura, Mylis et de Drago. Il préféra interroger Drago qui était le meilleur de ses élèves_.

« Une potion d'Aphrodite sert pour les envoûtements, il en existe plusieurs sorte et elles ne sont jamais très forte, elles s'utilisent seulement dans des petits charmes. » _Fit Drago la tête haute en regardant Hermione avec un sourire narquois._

« Bien, 10 points pour Serpentard, maintenant qui peut me dire avec quels ingrédients et accessoires en fabrique t-on une ? » _Dit il en regardant les élèves_ « Oui miss Florence ? »

« 1 pincée d'ambre gris, 1 pincée de musc, 12 pépins de pomme, un bol de terre cuite, 7 oz soit 200 ml de vin rouge et une bouteille en verre. » _Répondit Mylis en soutenant le regard de son professeur._

« Très bien, 10 points en plus pour Serpentard, maintenant mettez vous en binôme et faite la potion, je l'a veut sur mon bureau à la fin de l'heure, au travail ! »

_Tous les élèves se mirent au boulot, Mylis travaillait seule sur la potion car Yura était occupée à parler avec Drago qui était devant elle, Rogue ne voyait rien, il préférait s'acharner une fois de plus sur les Gryffondor. Neville venait de renverser la potion sur Pansy Parkinson qui faisait, hélas, le binôme avec lui, résultat, elle devint folle de lui et se mit à lui caresser le visage en l'appelant « Nevillou ». Crabbe et Goyle durent l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour trouver un remède à cette folie, bien sur elle refusa en criant et en s'accrochant au bras de son nouveau chéri. Elle finit par partir en laissant un Neville totalement terrifié, Pansy était une vrai peste et voila qu'elle l'adulait presque, lui le gaffeur des Gryffondor. La situation était comique chez les Gryffondor, mais une indignation chez les Serpentard._

_Rogue enleva dix points aux Gryffondor, il se dirigea vers Yura en fronçant les sourcils, puis se planta devant elle. Celle-ci leva ses yeux et rencontra ceux de son professeur, ils s'affrontèrent du regard en attendant que le premier baisse les yeux. Mais bien sur, Rogue était un maître dans ce jeu, Yura finit par lâcher prise après quelques instants_.

« Oui professeur, vous voulez quelque chose ? » _Demanda Yura en prenant une petite voix_

« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, miss N'Guyen » _Répondit Rogue, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, puis repartit à son bureau._

_Yura arrêta de parler et se mit à travailler, quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être sérieuse et quand s'était le cas, rien ne pouvait la distraire. Le cours continua dans le silence le plus total, Rogue corrigea les copies des Serdaigle en faisant parfois, même souvent, des grimaces. Il relevait quelques fois la tête pour voir si ses élèves travaillaient toujours, ce qui était le cas. A la fin du cours, Yura alla poser la potion sur le bureau de Rogue et resta quelques secondes devant lui en attendant que tous les élèves sortent. _

« Vous vouliez me parler professeur ? »

« Ne fait pas l'imbécile Yura, je sais pertinemment que c'est toi ! »

« Ah ! Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié Severus ! » _Fit Yura avec un immense sourire_

« Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi bavarde, mais je ne le tolère pas dans mes cours, même pour toi »

« Oh ça va... je connais déjà tout les cours, et puis Drago aussi parlait ! » _Fit elle en faisant la moue_

« Je te préviens juste, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais au fait depuis quand tu es en Angleterre ? »

« Depuis quelques jours, on était en France avant. »

« On ? »

« Oui, Samantha, Mylis et moi, tu n'as quand même pas pu zapper Sam ! »

« Non bien sur, même si le mot zapper mais totalement inconnu. Et donc, Mylis Florence est sa fille, elle a bien grandit depuis le temps »

« C'est sur, il c'est passé tellement de choses » _Fit t-elle les yeux dans le vague_

« Tu me raconteras cela plus tard, quel cours as-tu maintenant ? »

« Hum...Métamorphose, avec la vieille chouette » _Ricana Yura_

« Je vois, je te fait un mot alors » _Dit Rogue avec un sourire en écrivant le mot de retard_. « Tiens, et ne fait pas trop de bêtise » _La prévint il en lui donna le mot_

« Sans problème » _Répondit Yura en faisant un clin d'œil avant de se glisser dehors_

_Elle commença à courir en sautillant de joie en répétant sans cesse « Ca va être ta fête ma vieille », elle arriva très vite devant la salle de cours, puis entra après avoir frappé. Un chat était assit sur le bureau, Yura fit une mine déconfit en le voyant « Tes tours de passe-passe ne marchent pas » pensa t-elle en prenant place à coté de Mylis la tête haute. Le professeur se retransforma et se dirigea vers Yura ses mains sur ses hanches_

« Vous êtes en retard, miss... ? » _Demanda le professeur_

« N'Guyen, Yura N'Guyen » _Répondit t-elle en forçant bien sur son nom_

« Yura, j'ai déjà entendu ce prénom » _Fit le professeur en réfléchissant_

« Oui, Yura Wong, c'est aussi moi » _Souffla Yura à l'oreille de son professeur pour qu'elle seule l'entende_

« Bien » _Fit seulement le professeur MacGonagall en allant vers son bureau_ « Aujourd'hui nous allons faire quelques révisions, je vais vous demander de changer votre animal en vase en cristal. Mais avant qui peut me dire quels quatre grands pouvoirs un sorcier a toujours à sa naissance même si il est enfant de moldus. » _Le professeur regarda plusieurs mains se levé mais décida d'interroger la meilleure élève_ « Oui miss Granger ? »

« Les quatre grands pouvoirs sont, le courage, le savoir, la volonté et le silence. » _Dit Hermione en souriant_

« Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor, maintenant vous allez tous prendre votre baguette et la pointer sur votre animal en prononçant la formule suivante, crisalina perpetua. »

_Le cours n'était pas très passionnant pour Yura, celle-ci connaissait déjà tout sur les métamorphoses, elle regarda Mylis du coin de l'œil, sa petite protégée avait un bras en dessous du bureau et semblait concentré sur un point fixe. Yura suivit le regard de Mylis et vit un vase en cristal flotter derrière le professeur MacGonagall, Yura pinça sa protégée au bras ce qui fit fracasser le vase par terre et fit sursauter le professeur par la même occasion. Tous les élèves ainsi que Yura et Mylis éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur professeur choqué, celle-ci s'approcha dangereusement de Yura._

« Bien joué, miss Wong, vous avez battu votre record !»

« Je n'ai rien fait professeur, et mon nom n'est pas Wong. »

« Peu importe ! Vous viendrez me voir ce soir à 20 heures pour votre retenue et 5 points en moins pour Serpentard !» _S'exclama t-elle le visage rouge en s'éloignant de ses élèves_

« Ca ne va pas de casser un vase, c'est moi qui est tout prit » _Chuchota Yura à l'intention de Mylis_

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as une tête de trouble faite» _Rétorqua t-elle toute souriante_

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi que je te pardonne »

« C'est vraiment trop d'honneur gente dame »

_Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur en ne faisant pas attention à leur professeur qui les dévisageait du regard, le cours dura très longtemps, le professeur n'accorda aucuns points à personne du fait de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle les libéra néanmoins avant l'heure en prétextant qu'elle avait un rendez-vous très important. Yura, Drago et sa bande partirent vers leur salle commune laissant Mylis rejoindre le cours de Divination. Elle suivit Harry et Ron qui se rendaient eux aussi à se cours._

« Coucou Harry » _Fit Mylis joyeusement en se tenant près de lui_

« Alors tu aimes les cours Mylis? »

« Oui, à par celui de Métamorphose, c'est d'un ennui mortel »

« Tu as prit Divination toi aussi ? » _Demanda Ron en parlant pour la première fois_

« Oui, il parait que la prof est une vraie dingue »

« Dingue...le mot est faible pour la qualifier » _Soupira Harry_ « Toutes les années c'est la même chose, elle prédit la mort de quelqu'un et en l'occurrence, moi »

« Hé ben, ça promet » Fit Mylis les yeux grands ouverts.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une mauvaise plaisanterie

**Réponse au reviews** :

mysSymel : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour ce qui est du fait que je n'ai pas plus de review ça ne fait rien ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai pas beaucoup que je vais arrêter en tout cas je ne lâcherais pas ne t'inquiète pas. Merci encore ça me fait plaisir !

MoonLignt : AhAh Yura est un sacré numéro quand elle s'y met. Oui j'adore les Serpentard, merci pour ta review bizouxxx !!

Kloona : Rogue c'est mon chouchou lol. Encore merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras le suivant !Bizouxxx

En fait j'espère que vous aimerez tous le prochains et les autres à venir aussi !!

**Chapitre 9 : Une mauvaise plaisanterie**

_Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la tour de Divination, leur professeur, Mme Trelawney était la, debout leur faisant face avec ses énormes lunettes. Elle les invita à s'asseoir et commença à blablater son éternel discours sur les prédilections et le sinistros. Pendant ce temps, Mylis prit place à côté de Harry et de Ron, le professeur s'approcha d'elle ses grands yeux ouverts, elle mit sa main sur l'épaule de son élève._

« Ah par merlin ! Vous avez la mort autour de vous jeune fille, je vois...je vois...le sinistros !! » _Cria t-elle en mettant son autre main sur son front_ « Vous êtes si jeune ! »

« Le sinistros ? » _Demanda Mylis très perdue_

« C'est un grand chien noir, c'est un symbole de mort, mais ne prête pas attention à ce qu'elle raconte, personne n'est mort » _Lui chuchota Ron_

« Un chien noir ? Ah mais ce n'est pas le sinistros ! Nous avons un chien dans la famille, et noir en plus »

« Pauvre enfant, vous êtes si innocente » _Dit Trelawney en s'éloignant des élèves_

« De quoi ?? » _S'exclama Mylis en essayant de se lever, mais Harry et Ron la retint_ « Lâchez moi bon sang ! »

« Laisse la dire, elle est givrée »

« Bien, qui peut me dire quels sont les ingrédients pour nous rappeler de nos vie antérieures ? Oui miss Lavande ? »

« Il nous faut d'abord une bougie mauve, de l'encens et de l'huile, soit de lilas ou de chèvrefeuille. »

« Bien cinq points pour Gryffondor, maintenant dites moi comment faire » _Trelawney regarda les Gryffondor et vit quelque élèves qui discutaient, elle décida de les prendre en griffe_ « Mr Weasley, pouvez nous dire comment fait on pour accéder à nos vie antérieurs ? »

« Euh » _Ron était tout rouge, il ne s'était pas attendu à être interrogé, il vit du coin de l'œil Mylis qui lui soufflé quelques mots, il les répéta sans mal_ « Il faut allumer la bougie et faire brûler l'encens. Avant de méditer et de s'endormir il faut frotter ses mains et ses pieds d'un peu d'huile en récitant une formule »

« Oui....bien, cinq points en plus pour Gryffondor...et vous miss Florence, pouvez vous nous dire qu'elle est cette formule ? »

« Preséphone, toi qui descends en Hadès, Conduis-moi sur le chemin du passé, Afin que je découvre qui j'étais et que je revienne en ce souvenir. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Puis bien sur après il faut éteindre la bougie avant de méditer ou de nous endormir »

« Je vois...cinq points en plus pour Serpentard »

_Le cours se déroula normalement, tout aussi déjanté que d'habitude, cela faisait quelques minutes que les élèves étaient en parfaitement autonomie, quoique, le groupe d'Harry semblait assez agité. Ils se calmèrent en entendant leur professeur signaler la fin du cours, ils sortirent de la salle de cours non pas dans le calme, mais dans le brouhaha, en se bousculant bien sur. Mylis quitta Ron et Harry pour aller rejoindre ses amis, après quelques instants de marche, elle remarqua qu'elle était toute seule dans le couloir, celui-ci était sombre. Elle éclaira avec le sort « lumos » et continua son chemin très calmement, elle se répétait mentalement « Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur, je ne suis plus une enfant »_

_De l'autre côté, une autre personne marchait, elle aussi dans un couloir sombre, beaucoup trop sombre pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. La personne marchait vite, tellement que quand elle tourna au couloir de droite, elle ne vit pas une faible lumière se rapprocher d'elle et la percuter. L'inconnu qui l'avait bousculé lui tomba dessus, elle venait de réaliser qu'une personne était pratiquement allongée sur elle. La lumière refléta les traits du visage de l'inconnu, c'était Mylis, elle semblait apeurée. Elle leva sa tête pour voir le visage de la personne qu'elle venait de percuter et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Elle se releva très vite et semblait très mal à l'aise, l'autre personne l'imita._

« Pardon professeur Rogue, je ne vous avait pas vu »_ Fit Mylis la tête baissé_

« Vous pourriez faire attention miss Florence, j'enlève 5 points à Serpentard »

« Mais professeur, j'ai vu quelque chose dans le couloir, et j'ai même entendu des drôles de voix »_ Insista t-elle _

« Vous avez sans doute vu des fantômes, c'est tout a fait normal, quand aux voix, vos camarades y sont sûrement pour quelques choses. Maintenant, je vais aller me laver, vu que vous m'avez fait tombé dans l'eau, encore bravo miss, vous commencez bien l'année »

_Mylis resta plantée dans le couloir en regardant son professeur s'en aller, elle ramassa sa baguette et continua son chemin. Elle vit de la lumière et se précipita à sa rencontre, puis poussa la porte et vit les escaliers magiques qui bougeaient. Elle sauta de joie et prit le chemin de la grande salle, elle allait monter les marches d'un escalier quand elle entendit des rires derrière elle. Curieuse, elle se retourna et vit les têtes de Drago, Pansy, Yura Crabbe et Goyle qui rigolaient en se tordant dans tout les sens._

« Qu'est ce que vous avez à rigoler comme ça ? »_ Demanda t-elle a bout de patience_

« Tu as eux tellement peur tout à l'heure c'était trop drôle »_ Réussi à dire Drago entre des éclats de rire_

« Mon passage préféré c'est quand tu as foncé sur Rogue et que tu es tombée sur lui, ah comme c'était drôle ! »

« Vraiment très drôle Yura ! Ca t'amuse de faire ça j'avais vraiment peur ! »_ S'exclama Mylis rouge de colère_

« Oh ça va, tu réagit comme une gryffondor ! »

« Et toi comme une parfaite Serpentard je dois dire ! »_ Fit t-elle en s'éloignant d'eux_

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »_ Demanda Pansy_

« Je ne sais pas, je vais voir »_ Répondit Yura en partant dans la même direction que sa protégée._

_Yura marchait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, bien sur elle pouvait se métamorphoser en chat pour aller plus vite mais il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle tamponna quelques élèves au passage en ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser, elle vit Mylis qui s'était arrêté et coura vers elle à en user ses chaussures. _

« Mylis ! »_ Cria t-elle en agitant ses bras_

_Son amie se retourna, elle avait une lettre à sa main droite et la cacha derrière son dos en voyant Yura. Elle resta immobile a l'attendre en la regardant méchamment, Yura arriva à sa hauteur, elle était essoufflé et toute rouge._

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? »_ Demanda t-elle a bout de souffle _

« A ton avis, j'ai pas aimé ce que vous m'avez fait ! »

« Si on ne peut plus s'amuser »_ Yura regarda la main de Mylis qui était cachée _« Qu'est ce que tu cache derrière ton dos ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, et puis vous n'aviez qu'à prendre un Gryffondor vu que vous ne pouvez pas les sentir ! »

« Excuse nous Mylis »_ Dit t-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa protégée _« On pensait que tu allais en rire toi aussi »

« Je vous pardonne alors, vous ne recommencerez pas n'est ce pas ? »

« Si, mais pas sur toi, aller maintenant fait moi un câlin »

_Les deux amies s'enlacèrent tendrement en souriant, puis elles partirent rejoindre les autres qui devaient sûrement attendre dans la salle commune. Ils étaient tous assit sur les canapés, Pansy collée Drago comme pas possible, Crabbe et Goyle se contentait de les regarder en ne disant rien, comme d'habitude. Yura entra en trombe et sauta sur Pansy en rigolant, celle-ci se vexa et alla se coucher en prétextant qu'elle avait mal au crâne. Mylis alla prés de la cheminée et regardait les flammes qui dansaient, elle était comme hypnotisée, tellement, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un lui parlait. Elle sentit une pression sur son épaule et sursauta à ce contact._

« Il faut aller au lit Mylis, il est 1 heure »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? »

« Chut et vient dormir. »

_Mylis suivit Yura dans la chambre, il y avait deux lits et leurs valises étaient posées à côté de l'armoire, Yura qui était déjà en pyjama se mit au lit en disant bonne nuit a sa protégée. Celle-ci ne se mit pas tout de suite au lit, elle attendit que Yura dorme pour scruter la lune, elle était si ronde et semblait si près. Elle pensa à son parrain, s'était la pleine lune et il devait sûrement souffrir des effets de celle-ci. Mylis regarda la foret interdite, une fine silhouette sortait justement de la, Mylis n'arrivait pas à bien voir elle était trop loin, elle vit quand même la silhouette s'approchait de Poudlard et y rentrer._

_Mylis alla se coucher vers 2 heures, toutes sortes de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, sa journée avait été mouvementée et elle n'avait pas oubliée les points qu'elle avait fait perdre à cause de la plaisanterie de Yura. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et s'endormit en serrant son coussin tout contre elle avec un sourire._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Ce qu’il ne fallait pas di...

Réponse aux Reviews :

MoonLignt : Merci encore pour cette review, par contre pour les autres chapitres j'espère que je les ferais vite j'ai pleins de devoirs pour la rentrée, donc voila...en tout cas c'est très gentil de ta part de lire ma fic ça me touche beaucoup ! Bizouxxx

**Chapitre 10 : Ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire**

_Le lendemain matin, Mylis fut réveiller par un vacarme par possible, elle se redressa et vit Yura qui criait en se tirant les cheveux, elle était complètement hystérique._

« Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ! »

« Ah c'est une catastrophe ! »

« Mais quoi ? » _S'inquiéta Mylis_

« J'ai oublié ma retenue avec MacGonagall hier soir ! »

« Ah oui quand même, faut le faire oublier une retenue » _Souffla t-elle_

« Je dois aller la voir ! » _Cria Yura en sortant comme une furie de la chambre_

_Mylis prit tout son temps pour se lever et s'habiller **« sacré Yura, elle n'en manque jamais une »** pensa t-elle, elle prit son emploi du temps et regarda ses cours, elle avait Défense contre les forces du mal, et sourit en pensant à son parrain, elle allait le revoir. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la salle commune, elle était vide. Mylis s'essaya sur un des fauteuils et attendit patiemment les autres, Drago descendit avec Crabbe et Goyle._

« Tu es toute seule ? »

« Oui, Yura a du filer voir MacGonagall, elle avait complètement la retenue qu'elle s'est prise en cours. »

« Hé ben, elle va lui passer un sacré savon, tu viens on va déjeuner »

« Mais et Pansy ? » _Demanda Mylis_

« Euh non, laisse la, je préfère rester loin d'elle. » _Fit Drago en partant devant_

_Mylis le suivit à contre cœur, elle aimait bien Pansy et ne voyait pas pourquoi Drago la repoussait continuellement, en chemin ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, Drago faisait une drôle de tête, et semblait plus pale que jamais. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Mylis cru voir une tornade arriver vers eux mais c'était Pansy, elle sauta sur Drago en s'attachant à son cou, elle le collait comme pas possible !_

« Pansy ! Lâche moi immédiatement ! » _Cria Drago_

« Mais Drago... » _Tenta vainement de dire Pansy les larmes aux yeux_

_Ce dernier lui lança un regard aussi noir qu'un gouffre sans fin, Pansy partit en pleurant, Drago commença à manger comme si de rien n'était, Mylis ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle regardait continuellement la porte par laquelle était sortie Pansy, elle vit Yura arriva avec un immense sourire, elle sauta à côté de Mylis et se prit un petit pain._

« On dirait que ça c'est bien passé » _Dit Mylis en la voyant s'enfourner deux petits pains d'affilés_

« Je dirais même plus, très bien ! »

« Ben alors raconte » _Ralla Drago très intéressé_

« En fait je suis allée voir la vieille chouette pour m'excuser, arrête de me regarder comme ça Mylis ! Donc, hum je disais, je suis allée la voir et elle a eux la superbe idée de reporter mon heure de colle. »

« C'est ça qui te met de très bonne humeur ? »

« Oui, car en fait, je fait ma retenue avec le professeur Lupin » _Dit elle en souriant de plus belle_

« Tu serais pas un petit peu amoureuse de lui ? » _Fit Drago avec un sourire narquois_

« Bien sur que non ! C'est un vieil ami et je n'ai pas eux le temps de bavarder avec lui devant une tasse de thé ! »

« C'est cela »

« Dit lui toi Mylis ! Après tout c'est ton parrain »

« Quoi ? » _S'exclama t-il en manquant de s'étouffer_

« Ah j'ai du oublier de te le dire, Remus Lupin est mon parrain, voila je te l'ai dit »

« Tu savais que ton parrain est un monstre ? Un Loup Garou ! »

« Arrête de dire ça ! Bien sur que je le sais ! Ce n'est pas un monstre tu m'entends ! » _Cria Mylis, elle s'était levée et menaçait maintenant Drago avec sa baguette_

« Calme toi Mylis » _Dit son amie en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa protégée_

_Mylis avait le visage déformé par la fureur, elle n'écoutait même plus son amie, elle ne voyait que Drago devant elle. Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs, Drago tremblait de tous ses membres, puis elle lui lança un Stupéfix et sortit de la grande salle en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Yura était sidérée, c'était bien la première fois que sa protégée lançait un sortilège sur un soit disant **« ami »,** elle regarda en direction de la table des professeurs, il n'y avait que Lupin, Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Chourave et Rogue. _

_Ils regardaient tous Drago pétrifié, Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers son élève, il lui lança le contre sort et demanda des explications à Yura. Celle-ci lui raconta tout, il eut un bref sourire en entendant Yura lui dire que Malefoy venait de traiter Lupin de monstre, elle n'y fit pas attention et attendit qu'il enlève des points ou donne une retenue à Malefoy. Mais il ne fit rien, il retourna à la table des professeurs et glissa quelques mots à Lupin, celui-ci sortit rapidement de la salle._

_Dans les couloirs Mylis fulminait de rage contre Drago** « quel sale petite fouine ! Osé insulter mon parrain »** pensa t-elle rouge de colère, un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle entendit des voix et s'avança pour mieux comprendre. Elle reconnue les voix de Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle bondit dans leur direction, le trio sursauta, Mylis se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous dans les toilettes des filles._

« Ca vous arrive souvent de suivre Hermione au WC ? »_ Demanda Mylis _

« Non ! En fait ces toilettes sont condamnées ! »_Répondit vite Ron_

« Oui, personne ne vient ici, à cause de Mimi Geignarde, un fantôme, on vient souvent ici. C'est tranquille »_ Dit Hermione en souriant_

« C'est bientôt l'heure de notre cours de Défense contre les forces du mal »_ Les prévint Harry_

« Et vous ferriez mieu de ne pas être en retard »_ Fit une voix derrière eux_

_Le trio et Mylis se retournèrent, Remus était debout et leur souriait, il demanda à Harry, Ron et Hermione de les laisser lui et sa filleule, cette dernière sue pourquoi il était venu lui parler._

« Rogue m'a dit ce qui s'était passé dans la grande salle avec Malefoy »

« Il t'avait insulté ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je ne voulais pas lui lança se sort, mais la colère m'a rendu aveugle...je ne savait pas que Drago pensait ça des Loup Garou »

« Tu t'apercevra que Malefoy n'aime pas ce qui est différent, il n'aime que les sorciers de sang pur et répugnent les moldus. »

« Oui, je m'en souviendrais, au fait, j'ai reçu une lettre »_ Dit t-elle avec un immense sourire_

« Ah oui ? Elle vient de ta mère ? »

« Non, de mon père, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Yura ni à maman. Je ne sais pas comment elles vont réagir »

« Elles comprendront j'en suis certain, Sirius à changé tu sais, il n'est plus le gamin irresponsable d'avant. »_ Il réfléchit un moment _« C'est vrai il est encore gamin mais il assume maintenant et je dois t'avouer qu'il regrette vraiment ce qu'il a fait à toi et Samantha par le passé »

« Je le sais, sa lettre était sincère et je vais lui répondre aujourd'hui, tu pense que je pourrais le revoir ? »_ Demanda t-elle_

« Je le pense, mais en attendant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller prendre tes affaires, car tu as peu être oublié, mais tu as cours avec moi dans quelques minutes. »

« Ah oui ! Je sens qu'on va vient s'amuser »_ Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et couru à toute vitesse vers sa salle commune_

_Remus resta debout avec un sourire angélique, elle lui rappelait le temps où il avait son âge et qu'il faisait ses études avec les Maraudeurs. **« C'était le bon temps »** pensa t-il en se retirant lui aussi des toilettes des filles. _

**N/A voilaaaaaaaaaa un nouveau chapitre en avance je dois dire , juste un petit mot pour Halexia Black, ne t'inquiète pas je continue aussi cette Fic, je fais les deux en même temps a dire vrai, et je suis pas prête d'arrêter. Donc voila, encore merci pour ta review sur mon autre Fic**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Cours et surprise !

Réponse au reviews :

MoonLignt : Ah oui c'est une sacré fouine ! Alors tu aimes Remus ? Il est populaire à ce que je vois, j'espère que la suite de plaira ! Merci d'aimer ma fic Bizouxxxx

Kloona : D'abord merci pour m'avoir donné l'idée de la créature pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal ! Et sinon ca fait rien si t'as pas pu mettre de review avant et en ce qui concerne le caractère de Rogue vis-à-vis de Mylis beeeen...j'espère que tu seras pas déçue par la suite ! Bizouuuuuuxxxx

**Chapitre 11: Cours et surprise !**

_Tous les élèves étaient assit, les Serpentard d'un côté et les Gryffondor de l'autre, Mylis arriva en dernière et s'assit juste à côté de Yura. Elle se retourna pour voir Drago qui l'a fixé intensément, comme une gamine elle lui tira la langue, Drago fit surpris et répondit par un sourire narquois. Remus venait de se lever et tapait sur son bureau pour avoir le calme, tout les Serpentard le dévisageaient à l'exception bien sur de Yura et Mylis._

« Bonjour à tous, je vais commencer le cours en vous posant deux ou trois petites questions, qui peux me dire ce que sont les Siprines ? » _Il vit Yura lever la main en même temps qu'Harry, Remus interrogea ce dernier_

« Les Siprines sont des créatures qui viennent dans les esprits et peuvent ainsi les manipuler »

« Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor, les siprines sont des vils créatures, elles ressemblent à des félins mais ne vous fiez pas à leur apparence ça pourrait vous être fatal. Il suffit d'une simple morsure sur votre visage pour qu'elles prennent le contrôle de votre esprit. Rassurez vous, elles ne vivent qu'en Afrique. Mais heureusement pour vous j'en ai justement une avec moi. » _Fit il avec un immense sourire_

_Lupin s'approcha de son bureau, et souleva un voile, il eu des cris strident et un animal apparu prisonnier dans une cage en métal, on aurait dit un chat, mais comme l'avait dit leur cher professeur il ne fallait pas se fiez à l'apparence. La siprine releva vite son instinct maléfique en voyant toute une ribambelle d'enfants, ses yeux qui étaient marron virèrent au rouge sanglant, et ses dents firent place à des canines assez longues et pointues. Elle poussa un grognement, les élèves reculèrent tous d'un pas._

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, si elle sortait de sa cage, ce qui n'arrivera pas je vous assure, il suffirait juste de lui lancer le sortilège d'inimato. Qui peux me dire en quoi consiste ce sort ? Oui Miss Wo..N'Guyen ? »

« Le sortilège d'inimato sert à calmer les spirines, elle permet aussi de leur rendre leur apparence mignonne et inoffensive. » _Dit elle avec un sourire en repensant à la gaffe qu'allait faire son ami_

« Bien cinq points pour Serpentard. »

_Lupin demanda un volontaire pour se mesurer à la siprine, bien sur tous les élèves reculèrent encore une fois en guise de réponse...quels trouillards...Mais heureusement pour ce cher Remus un élève accepta de tenter l'expérience, un Gryffondor bien sur, Harry Potter vous l'aurez deviné. Il s'approcha lentement de la cage en pointa sa baguette, la siprine s'excita, Harry regarda Lupin_.

« Ouvrez la cage professeur » _Demanda t-il_

« Non Harry c'est dangereux »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, et puis vous êtes la, non ? »

_Lupin ne dit plus rien et s'avança vers la cage, tous les élèves le regardaient avec peur et se demandaient si il allait vraiment l'ouvrir, ce fut le cas, la créature sortit de sa cage et sauta d'un bond sur Harry. Celui-ci recula et pointa sa baguette sur elle, il prononça la formule en tremblant légèrement, la siprine reprit sa forme douce et s'endormit aussitôt, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement puis se retourna pour sourire à ses amis. Malefoy entouré de sa bande lui lançait un de ses regards qui glace le sang et fronçait les sourcils en serrant les poings._

_Le cours continua tranquillement, Lupin leur expliqua la nature des siprines, ils étaient tous attentifs, plus que les Serpentard bien sur, ceux-ci ricanaient et parlaient de tout entre eux sauf des cours. Mylis s'était approché pour mieux entendre son parrain, quand à Yura qui connaissait déjà le sujet sur les siprines resta avec ses camarades pour rire. _

_La porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître Rogue, il était blanc et semblait énervé, il regarda Remus avec dégoût et s'approcha vers lui pour lui parler. Ils discutèrent un court instant puis Rogue vint vers le petit groupe de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mylis. Il demanda à cette dernière de le suivre dans le bureau du directeur, elle ne broncha pas et l'accompagna la tête haute, mais au fond elle, elle avait les chocottes, elle savait que le directeur allait la punir pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Drago. _

_Rogue semblait pressé et gardait ses distances avec Mylis, il marchait si vite qu'elle avait du mal à le suivre, elle lui demanda plusieurs fois de ralentir mais elle n'eut qu'un grognement en guise de réponse. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui accédait au bureau du directeur, Rogue donna le mot de passe et s'y engouffra sans attendre son élève. Il frappa une fois à la porte et entra juste après, Albus Dumbledore était assit à son bureau et souriait, Mylis fit son entrée et s'essaya quand son professeur lui ordonna._

« Bonjour Mylis, comment vas-tu ? » _Demanda le directeur avec toute la gentille qu'il avait_

« Euh, bien merci » _Répondit celle-ci attendant qu'on la gronde_

« Severus, pouvez vous le faire rentrer s'il vous plait »

_Rogue qui était assit près d'une seconde porte, se leva et alla ouvrir en fronçant les sourcils, un gros chien noir apparu, il fusilla Rogue du regard et couru jusqu'à Mylis qui était restée assise et le regardait les yeux grand ouverts. Le chien lui sauta dessus, elle le serra fort contre elle, puis il s'écarta un petit peu et se transforma, Sirius était plus maigre que d'habitude, il avait une mine affreuse mais un sourire sur ses lèvres le rendit plus joyeux._

« Papa ! » _Dit Mylis en larmes toujours dans les bras de son père_

« Tu m'as manqué mon lys »

« Je vois que le bonheur est au rendez vous » _Fit Dumbledore avec un sourire, puis il redevint sérieux et regarda Mylis_ « Je pense que tu dois savoir pourquoi je t'ai faite venir Mylis »

« Oui, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Drago ? »

« En effet, je vais devoir te mettre en retenue, bien sur Mr Malefoy aura aussi une punition pour avoir insulté un des professeurs. »

« Mais je pari qu'il n'aura pas de retenu ! » _S'exclama t-elle_

« Non il n'en aura pas » _Répondit Rogue qui n'avait pas encore parler_

« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi Mylis aurait une retenue ? Et qu'a avoir Malefoy dans tout ça ? »

« Ta fille, Black, à lancer un stupéfix à un de ses camarades. Elle mérite largement sa retenue, rappelle toi, toi aussi tu as fait les 400 coups »

« Et c'est une raison pour t'en prendre à ma fille Servilus ? Tu n'as jamais pu digérer cette stupide farce, tu es resté un gamin ! »

« Tu as essayé de me tuer, rappelle toi en ! »

« Silence ! »_ Hurla Dumbledore pour les faire calmer _« Voyons, je ne pense pas que se soit le bon moment pour vous chamailler et surtout devant votre fille Sirius, quand à vous Severus, je crois que vous avez des cours à assurer ? »

« Oui, je repasserais vous voir, en privé » _Lança t-il en regardant Sirius, puis il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui_

« Bien, Mylis se soir tu seras en retenue avec le professeur Rogue »

« Quoi ?? Ah ça non jamais ! » _Le coupa t-elle_

« Laisse moi finir, quand à Mr Malefoy, il sera aussi en retenu mais avec le professeur MacGonagall. Vous avez tout les deux mal agis et même si ton directeur de maison fait un peu de favoritisme, je crois qu'il serait bon pour Mr Malefoy qu'il fasse lui aussi quelques heures de retenues. »

« Ouais » _Dit elle en boudant_

« En tout cas, j'espère que vous retiendrais tout les deux la leçon. Pour toi j'en suis presque sur, mais Mr Malefoy je ne pense pas, maintenant pourrais tu nous laisser moi et ton père, nous avons a parler »

« Oui Mr Dumbledore » _Elle serra une dernière fois son père et sortit les laissant seuls_

_Mylis sortit du bureau de Dumbledore avec un immense sourire, elle avait revu son père et Drago était lui aussi en retenue, mais ensuite son sourire s'effaça, elle allait devoir passer ses heures de retenues avec son professeur de potions. Bon, c'est vrai elle l'avait mérité mais quand même, pas avec lui ! Elle avait vu la haine qu'il montrait envers Sirius, et en plus elle n'avait pas bien commencé l'année avec lui, surtout quand elle lui est tombé dessus dans les couloirs. Elle fit une grimace en repassant que s'était Yura la responsable de cette blague !!_

_Elle marchait toujours dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque, il lui fallait absolument un livre, elle venait juste de finir celui que lui avait acheté sa mère, elle eut une pensée pour elle en se disant qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de lettre. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque, il n'y avait pas un chat, Mylis se dirigea tout de suite au rayon **« Lecture Fantasy »,** il n'y avait que de gros livres mais ça ne la découragé pas pour autant._

« Que faites vous ? »_ Susurra une voix douce que Mylis avait déjà entendue _

**Ben voila fin du chapitre !! Je remercie encore une fois Kloona pour son idée, sinon j'aurais pas avancer !!! Et vu que les cours vont bientot reprendre et que j'ai beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de choses à étudier je ne vous promet pas un chapitre par semaines excusez moi !! Bizouxxxxx**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Drôle de retenue

Réponse au reviews :

Kloona : Désolé pour la mini retrouvaille du père et de la fille, je n'avais pas pensé à la faire durer, j'espère que ce new chapitre te plaira. Bizouxx

MoonLignt : Niark Niark Niark j'adore les fins en suspens, c'est bizarre mais pour le moment moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi Dumbledore voulait parler avec Sirius, mais je trouverais Bizoux

Faby.fan : Ah une nouvelle lectrice ça me fait plaisir ! Toi aussi tu es déçu pour la mini retrouvaille...zuut. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre que Mylis soit heureuse de retrouver son père mais comme on dit, les liens du sang son plus fort que tout

Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir !! Bizouxx

**Chapitre 12 : Drôle de retenue**

_Mylis se retourna si vite que ses cheveux volaient dans tout les sens, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant elle, Mylis s'était attendue à un autre, mais certain pas à cette personne si. Il avait ses yeux glacial et ténébreux plongés dans les siens, il se tenait droit mais très proche d'elle, « que diable venait il faire ici » se demanda t-elle. Elle se sentait gênée et n'osait pas le regarder plus longtemps, elle ne voulait qu'on croie qu'elle était insolente par cet acte_.

« Je venait prendre un livre pour ma lecture personnel »

« Je venais vous redire, au cas où vous auriez la pertinence d'oublier votre retenue, donc venez ce soir après le dîner dans mon bureau. Est-ce clair ? » _Dit il en ignorant la réponse de son élève_

« Oui professeur Rogue »

_Le professeur Rogue tourna les talons et partit à grand pas hors de la bibliothèque faisant voler sa cape par la même occasion. Mylis regarda longtemps la porte par laquelle était partit son professeur puis prit un livre et se mit à sa lecture en s'asseyant à une table libre. Elle voyait pas le temps passé quand elle lisait, si bien que quand elle eut finir de le lire il faisait très sombre dehors, et Mme Pince arriva vers elle visiblement en colère._

« Que faites vous encore la ? Je viens de dire que je fermait la bibliothèque »

« Pardon Mme, je ne vous avez pas entendu » _Dit t-elle assez confuse en reposant le livre à sa place originel, elle partit ensuite en direction de la grande salle sans demander son reste_

_Son ventre faisait un de ses vacarmes, elle avait faim, et se dépêcha d'aller manger car après elle devrait aller affronter encore une fois son directeur de maison. Arrivée devant la grande salle, elle se précipita à la table des Serpentard et s'assit juste à côté de Yura, celle-ci mangeait tranquillement une cuisse de poulet comme les hommes de cromagnons. Mylis la regarda un instant un levant un sourcil._

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, c'est ta façon de manger qui me sidère »

« Et bien pardonne moi, mais j'ai tellement faim que je mangerais un bœuf ! Tu n'as pas faim toi ?»

_Pour toute réponse sa protégée prit elle aussi une cuisse de poulet et mangea en l'imitant magnifiquement. Drago venait lui aussi d'arriver et s'essaya en face de Yura, il ne regarda même pas Mylis, pour lui elle avait tout simplement disparu de son champ de vision. Elle n'en fut pas offensée pour autant elle rentra dans son jeu en l'ignorant également._

« Alors, tu l'as fait quand ta retenue avec Remus ? » _Demanda Mylis en brisant le silence_

« Ce soir même, tu m'attendras dans la salle commune d'accord ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu seras peu être revenue avant que ma retenue finisse. »

« Ta retenue ??? Mais avec qui ? » _S'exclama son amie en lâchant sa cuisse de poulet_

« Avec notre cher directeur de maison pardi ! » _Ironisa t-elle_

« C'est à cause de l'incident ? »

« Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'elle allait s'en tirer sans rien ? Je vais même prévenir mon père » _Fit Drago qui parlait pour la première fois_

« Laisse Lucius en dehors de ça Drago, tu es aussi fautif qu'elle je te ferais remarqué. » _Siffla Yura entre ses dents_

« Je ne lui ai pas lancé de sort, et comment ce fait il que tu connaisses mon père ? »

« Je ne le connaît pas, j'ai seulement entendu parler de lui » _Se rattrapa t-elle_

« C'est normal, mon père est très connu, il est au ministère en plus »

« Je trouve que contrairement à toi, ton père est gentil » _Dit Mylis en buvant une gorgée_

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux vraiment me faire répéter »

« Ah mais c'est vrai, tu l'as déjà rencontré à Barjow et Beurk il y a quelques années ! »

« Brièvement, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait avoir un fils aussi vil et cruel ! »

« Ca prouve que tu ne connais pas mon père » _Dit Drago en se levant, il partit suivit de ses deux fidèles acolytes_

« Moi aussi je vais y aller, je dois écrire une lettre à ma mère avant de me rendre dans le bureau de Rogue »

« T'as pas l'air en forme » _Constata son amie en la regardant de haut en bas_

« Je manque sûrement de sommeil. Aller à ce soir ! »

_Yura regarda partir sa protégée, puis tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, Remus était en pleine conversation avec MacGonagall, mais à côté du Loup-garou quelqu'un la regardait. Elle fit un sourire à cette personne, qui visiblement gêné détourna la tête et continua à manger, Yura sortit de sa contemplation des professeurs grâce aux cris d'une chouette qui volait dans sa direction. Elle prit la lettre et donna un gâteau au volatile qui s'envola aussitôt, Yura reporta son attention sur la lettre, rien n'était écrit dessus, elle l'ouvrit donc._

**« Chère Yura,**

**J'espère qu'à Poudlard tout va bien, Dumbledore vient de m'écrire en me disant que ce week-end il y aura une sortie au Pré-au-Lard, pourrais tu avertir Mylis que j'y serais également, on pourrait se retrouver au Trois Balais, qu'en dis tu ? Sinon, comment se passent les cours ? Je n'ai pas trop de temps pour rédiger une longue lettre, je dois aller à un rendez vous assez important auquel ma convié Albus. Je t'embrasse ainsi que Mylis, portez vous bien, et attention Yura, ne fait pas trop de bêtises, je n'ai pas oublié notre dernière année. »**

« Pas trop de bêtises ? Je crains de te décevoir encore une fois Sam, je ne t'écouterais pas. » _Dit Yura en soupirant et en mettant la lettre dans sa poche_

_Elle se leva et partit vers le bureau de Remus avec un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle marchait tranquillement en rêvassant, Mylis elle, était occupé à écrire une lettre à sa mère à la volière, elle cherchait quoi lui dire en mâchouillant son stylo, elle ne savait pas comment le prendrait sa mère si elle lui avouait qu'elle avait revu son père. Un sentiment naquit en elle, celui d'aimer son père, c'est vrai, elle le détestait un peu, il avait osé les abandonner, mais d'un autre côté il regrettait ce geste idiot qu'il avait fait étant plus jeune. Mylis pensa au jour de leur rencontre, elle ne savait pas que s'était son père, mais elle s'était tellement amusée avec lui qu'il lui avait presque fait oubliée le fait qu'elle avait une dent contre lui._

_Elle griffonna quelques mots rapidement en disant bien à la fin que Sirius était revenu et qu'elle l'avait revue. Elle l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou et partit en courant vers les cachots, elle courrait si vite qu'elle s'arrêta même pour reprendre son souffle, _**« je sens qu'il va me tuer si je suis en retard de deux secondes ! »**_ pensa t-elle en imaginant Rogue crier sur elle. Elle se força donc à courir encore plus vite même avec des points de côté, elle devait arriver à l'heure en retenue !_

_Mylis arriva comme une fusée devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, elle se courba et mit ses mains sur ses genoux en reprenant rapidement son souffle, elle avait le visage rouge. Une fois moins fatiguée, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Toute contente que son professeur ai oublié sa retenue, elle se retourna et commença à marcher quand elle heurta une chose moelleuse. Elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, Rogue se tenait devant elle, il avait les yeux grands ouverts. _

_Mylis confuse, recula en marmonnant un _**« excusez moi »**_, son professeur ouvrit la porte et entra en premier, elle le suivit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Rogue prit place à son bureau, et invita son élève a en faire autant, le silence s'installa. Rogue commença à corriger des copies, après quelques instant il demanda à Mylis de rangeait son armoire, en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire tomber de fiole. Mais celle-ci étant maladroite ne pu s'empêcher de faire une bêtise, une fiole contenant un liquide rouge glissa de sa main et se cassa par terre provoquant de la fumée rougeâtre. Sa vue se troubla tout d'un coup, elle avait du mal à respirer et ses jambes devenaient lourdes. _

_Elle sentit quelqu'un la tenir et pensa qu'elle venait de faire une super boulette en faisant tomber le flacon, et se fut la dernière chose qui lui vient à l'esprit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Rogue qui l'avait retenu avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre la souleva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, il se rendit compte qu'elle était légère et se surprit même à penser que sa peau devait être douce en la regardant dormir. _

_Pendant ce temps, Yura discutait tranquillement avec Remus dans le bureau de celui-ci sans se soucier un seul instant de ce que pouvait bien faire sa protégée, ils rigolaient tranquillement en se remémorant leurs souvenirs d'enfance. _


	14. Chapitre 13 : Inquiétudes et effets seco...

Réponse au reviews :

Kloona : Hihihi moi aussi j'aimerais bien tomber dans les bras de Severus hummm, en tout cas tu seras servie ce chapitre il n'y a que du Remus. Pour ce qui est de la confrontation entre Sam et Sirius elle viendra ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà tout imaginé dans ma petite cervelle ! Et oui Sirius est encore recherché dans cette histoire...hum c'est fâcheux...j'essayerais d'arranger cela lol . En tout cas merci pour ta review et pour tout en fait bizouxxxx !!

**Chapitre 13 : Inquiétudes et effets secondaires**

_Remus et Yura étaient toujours en train de parler sans ce soucier de ce qu'il se passait dans les cachots, Remus était assis à son bureau avec un tasse de thé dans un main, il lisait les devoirs des 1erès années. Quand à Yura elle était assise juste en face de lui et jouait avec ses cheveux, elle s'arrêta un moment et prit elle aussi sa tasse de thé._

« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué en ce moment ? » _Demanda Yura après avoir bu une gorgée de thé_

« Si, la pleine lune approche à grand pas, Rogue va être content de me remplacer pendant les cours » _Fit il avec un faible sourire_

« J'espère qu'il ne cri pas sur Mylis en ce moment car sinon, je vais rendre ses cours très drôle »

« Tu en serais bien capable, sinon tu as des nouvelles de Samantha ? »

« Oui, avant de te rejoindre j'ai reçu une lettre, en gros elle me dit de ne pas faire de bêtises et me dit aussi qu'elle avait un rendez vous avec Dumbledore. Tu es au courant ? »

« Non, mais bon si elle est avec Dumbledore tout va bien » _Lui assura t-il, il reposa la tasse de thé qu'il avait dans sa main droite et regarda Yura plus sérieusement _« Bon, maintenant tu vas me faire un devoir sur le cours d'aujourd'hui »

« Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi Remus ? »

« Hé bien c'est ta punition, je te ferais quand même remarqué que tu es en retenue, et si le professeur MacGonagall arrive à l'improviste et qu'elle nous voie parler en buvant du thé, ça va jaser. »

« Oh c'est pas juste » _Fit elle en faisant la moue_

« Tu aurais pu tomber avec elle pendant ta retenue, tu as quand même de la chance d'être avec moi »

« Je suis sur qu'elle l'a fait exprès, elle ne voulait pas me supporter j'aurais fait trop de connerie, c'est une trouillarde. »

« Voyons Yura, un peu de respect envers elle » _La réprimandât-il _

« Pardon Remus...mais tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai jamais aimée...et c'est réciproque. »

« Oui, mais il faut dire que tu étais insupportable, et d'ailleurs, tu l'es encore. » _Un sourire illumina son visage affaibli par l'approche de la pleine lune_

« Dit moi, tu veux venir avec Mylis et moi au Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ? Samantha y sera. »

« Oui bien sur, avec plaisir, maintenant arrête de parler et fait moi un devoir sur le cours d'aujourd'hui »

_Yura poussa un soupir et prit une feuille et une plume avec brutalité, elle commença à rédiger son devoir sans s'arrêter, Remus la regardait faire avec un sourire bienveillant, pendant toutes ses années qu'il la connaissait elle n'avait pas changée. Toujours cette même petite fille surexcitée qui pouvait faire des bêtises et deux secondes après être sérieuse comme pas possible, telle était Yura avec une double personnalité_.

_Toujours endormie, Mylis était allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie toute seule, son professeur de Potion était partit prévenir Yura de l'incident, il marchait dans les couloirs et réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour ne pas qu'elle s'énerve. Il s'arrêta un instant _**« Peu être que je devrais lui dire demain »**_ pensa t-il, mais non se serait encore pire, il savait de quoi elle était capable en colère, il opta pour la 1er solution et continua à marcher._

_Il arriva enfin devant le bureau de ce cher Lupin, il fit une grimace et entra après avoir frapper, Yura était toujours sur son devoir et tourna la tête dans sa direction afin de voir qui venait les déranger. Remus lui, regarda attentivement Rogue, il se leva d'une traite il avait l'air inquiet. Ses sens de Loup-garou avaient sentit la potion sur Rogue et aussi la frustration et l'angoisse qui émanait de ce dernier._

« Où est Mylis »_ Demanda Remus qui s'avançait rapidement vers Rogue _

« A l'infirmerie, elle a fait tombée une potion... »

_Mais avant qu'il finisse sa phrase, Remus lui envoya un coup de poing, Yura s'était levée rapidement et s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Severus avait la lèvre inférieure en sang, mais il ne s'en soucia guère, il se contenta de lancer un regard plein de haine au loup-garou et repartit dans ses cachots._

_Remus et Yura se précipitèrent sans réfléchir d'avantage vers l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh était au chevet de sa patiente, tout était calme, mais deux ouragans arrivèrent en claquant la porte, Pomfresh frisa la crise de nerf, on ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille dans une infirmerie ? Elle allait crier quand elle les vit avec leurs mines tristes devant la malade, elle préféra les laisser seuls, mais avant de sortir elle se retourna et leur dit que Mylis était seulement endormit et qu'il n'y avait rien de grave._

_Remus fixait sa filleule qui dormait paisiblement, quelque chose clochait, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, il la regarda de bas en haut et c'est la qu'il s'en aperçu. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus vraiment comme avant, oui ils étaient de la même longueur, mais loin d'être de la même couleur, voila qu'ils étaient rouge à présent. _**« Peu être un effet de la potion en question » **_se demanda t-il. Les paupières de Mylis se mirent à bouger, elle s'éveilla enfin, Remus eut un soupir de soulagement en la voyant s'animer. _

_Yura aussi avait suivit la scène, elle caressait les cheveux rouges de sa protégée, sûrement pour voir si il ne s'agissait pas d'une perruque. Elle retira sa main alors que Mylis se réveillait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, Yura comme Remus eut un choc en les voyant, ils étaient devenus vert clair, elle se mit en position assise et regarda Remus et Yura à tour de rôle._

« Parrain ! Yura ! »_ Mylis regarda autour d'elle, tout était blanc _« Mais où je suis ? »

« A l'infirmerie, Rogue est venu nous prévenir pour ce qu'il s'était passé dans son bureau »

« Et il aura de mes nouvelles»_ Dit Remus en grognant_

« Après le coup de poing que tu lui as administré je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te parler »

« Un coup de poing ! Tu n'as pas osé faire ça parrain ? »

« Si et j'avais raison, tu te rends compte par sa faute tu es tombée inconsciente et tes cheveux sont affreux »

« Mais tes yeux sont assez jolies»_ Rajouta Yura avec un grand sourire_

« Quoi ?? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? Et mes yeux ? »_ Mylis prit une mèche de cheveux et poussa un cri strident _« Rouge !! Ils sont rouges !! »

« Et tes yeux sont vert clair, jolie couleur je dois dire » _Complimenta son parrain_

« AH ! Mais comment ça se fait ?? »

« Sûrement un effet de la potion que tu as faite tombée »_ Expliqua Yura_

« Merde, c'est vrai ! »_ Mylis essaya de se lever mais son parrain l'en n'empêcha _« Mais je dois aller m'excuser auprès de Rogue »

« T'excuser ? C'est de sa faute si tu est ici »

« Mais non parrain, c'est moi, je rêvais et j'ai fait glisser une fiole contenant de la potion, il m'avait pourtant dit de faire attention en rangeant son armoire, mais bon j'écoute jamais ! »

« Je vais aller le voir à ta place, toi reste allongée ici »_ Fit Yura en partant laissant ainsi Mylis et Remus, ce dernier se fit une place sur le lit de la malade_

« Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? »_ Demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils_

« Disons que mon côté loup-garou à sentit le danger et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, en pensant que tu l'étais par sa faute. »

« Je te pardonne, mais par contre faudra que lui tu le convainc »

« Pour lui je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais très bien comment il est »_ Remus se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte, il se retourna _« Je vais te laisser te reposer, j'espère que cette couleur partira de tes cheveux, le rouge te donne l'air démoniaque »_ Dit il avec un sourire_

« Tu as l'air exténué toi aussi, tu ferais mieux de te reposer »

« Oui maman, je suivrais tes conseils »_ Il rigola un court moment puis partit en refermant la porte avec toute la douceur qu'il avait._

_Mylis n'était pas du genre à rester couchée alors qu'elle n'avait rien, a par une couleur voyante aux cheveux et des yeux verts telle deux émeraude. Elle rabattit les couvertures et se leva pour aller vers la fenêtre, il faisait noir, elle ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était et combien de temps elle avait dormit. La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, Mylis se retourna et eut un grand sourire en voyant qui se tenait debout à la porte._


	15. Chapitre 14 : Excuses et sortie nocturne

Réponse aux reviews :

Kloona : Ben jsuis contente que le coup de poing t'ai fait plaisir, moi pas trop TT le pauvre Sev...enfin bon, pour Mylis j'hésite j'aimerai bien qu'elle reste comme ça c'est marrant. Pour ce qui est de la personne à la porte....humm tu verras ! Voila sinon j'ai mit du temps pour finir ce chapitre avec les cours c'est pas trop facile. Bizouxxx j'espère qu'il te plaira et merchiii pour ta review !!

Moonlignt : Tu aimerais avoir les cheveux verts ? C'est original ! Moi j'aimerai bien qu'ils soient noirs...enfin bon hum hum...c'est pas le sujet la. Devant la porte ? Ben je voulais faire deux versions du chapitre mais pas avec la même personne à la porte, mais bon j'ai trouvé ça chiant et puis je n'ai pas le temps ! Lol Bizouxxx et merci pour tes reviews

Poisson rouge : Hééé salut à toi nouveau lecteur jsuis contente que ma fic te plaise, ouais je sais j'ai pas mit sa réaction...seulement je crois pas qu'il sache que Mylis est la fille de Sirius...en tout cas je pense pas que quelqu'un est pensé à lui dire . Bizouxx et mercii pour ta review sa me fait plaisir !

**Chapitre 14 : Excuses et sortie nocturne **

_Mylis traversa la pièce en courant, elle sauta dans les bras de la personne qui était restée jusqu'à lors à l'entrée, elle la sera tout contre elle. Puis après quelques instants, elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le lit sans ce quitter des yeux._

« Depuis quand tu es la maman ? »

« Je viens juste d'arriver, j'ai croisée Remus qui m'a expliqué ce qui t'étais arrivée, ma pauvre chérie ! »

« Ca va, je ne suis plus une enfant tu sais »

« Je sais, je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée que tu n'es plus mon petit poussin d'amour ! Avec tes joues toujours roses, tu étais à croquer »

« Maman !! » _S'exclama Mylis qui était mal à l'aise_

« Oh pardon ma chérie, je divague dans les souvenirs, oh par Merlin ! » _S'écria Sam _

« Quoi ??? »

« Tes cheveux, ils sont rouges, Remus ne me l'avait pas dit »

« Mes yeux aussi ont changés de couleur d'après Yura ils sont vert clair »

« Oui en effet, ça fait drôle, quand est ce que tu as changée de look ? »

« Jamais !! Ce sont des effets de la potion qui met tombée dessus, tu crois que j'aurais voulu des cheveux rouges ? Non merci » _Elle se leva et regarda sa mère _« A ce propos je dois aller parler au professeur Rogue pour lui présenter mes excuses »

« D'accord, rejoins moi dans la salle commune des Serpentard je dois voir Yura »

« Ok » _Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa mère et partit en courant vers les cachots_

_Elle couru donc vers les cachots dans l'espoir de voir son professeur de potion _**« j'espère qu'il est encore dans son bureau, je me vois mal frapper à sa chambre » **_pensa t-elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant, elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait complètement oublié de demander à sa mère si elle avait reçu sa lettre. Tant pis elle lui en parlerais plus tard, elle se remit à marcher où plutôt courir. Ca y est, elle arrivait enfin à sa destination, elle était devant de bureau de Rogue, mais elle hésita à frapper, elle se décida enfin et cogna fort, mais personne ne répondit _**« Visiblement il n'est pas la, peu être qu'il dors ? » **_pensa t-elle._

_Marchant vers la chambre de son professeur elle se demanda comment il allait réagir, il dormait probablement et il allait sûrement être furieux de se faire réveiller à une heure pareil, elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte...enfin je veux dire au tableau qui représentait le fondateur de Serpentard j'ai nommé Salazar Serpentard. Elle entendit son professeur crier des jurons en faisant tomber des objets, le tableau s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître Rogue._

« Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie » _Siffla t-il entre ses dents_

« Je voulais juste m'excuser professeur »

« Vous excuser ? » _Rogue avait les yeux grand ouvert, il ne devait pas avoir bien entendu _« Pourquoi vous excuseriez vous ? »

« Si je n'avais pas été idiote en faisant tomber cette fiole vous ne m'auriez pas emmener à l'infirmerie, je voulais vous demander, c'était quoi comme potion ? »

« Je ne sais pas, une connaissance me l'avait donné, mais heureusement je ne l'ai pas testé, vous en avez fait les frais » _Dit il avec un sourire moqueur _

« Mouais, mais vous savez pas quand les effets disparaîtrons ? »

« Est-ce que vous écouter un peu ? Je viens de vous dire que je ne connaissais pas cette potion ! »

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai, vous n'avez même pas une petite idée ! C'est désespérant ! » _S'énerva t-elle_

« Parlez moi sur un autre ton miss, je ne suis pas le bouc émissaire de vos sautes d'humeur »

« Non c'est certain » _Marmonna t-elle _

« Arrêter de ruminer comme une enfant, 2 points en moins pour Serpentard »

« Quoi ?? Mais...»

« Laissez moi dormir en paix maintenant, ou bien voulez vous que je vous donne encore une heure de retenue ? » _La coupa t-il_

« Non merci ça va, bonsoir !!! » _Mylis partit vers la salle commune des Serpentard rouge de colère_

_Elle traînait des pieds et arriva après quelques minutes, la cheminée était allumée et deux silhouettes se dessinaient sur le canapé, Yura et Samantha, elles discutaient en rigolant. Mylis se racla la gorge pour se manifester. Les deux femmes se retournèrent en sursautant elles firent de la place à Mylis qui s'essaya entre elles. _

« Tu fais quelque chose se week-end ma chérie ? » _Demanda sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux_

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Ca te dirais de venir avec nous au Pré-au-Lard ? »

_Pour toute réponse Mylis sauta dans les bras de sa mère avec un immense sourire, soudain elle se rappela que sa famille ne serait pas au complet se jour la, son père était toujours absent. Samantha le leva après quelques câlins et partit dormir dans une chambre que lui avaient préparé les elfes de maison sous la demande de Dumbledore. Yura et Mylis allèrent quand à elles dormirent dans leur chambre._

_Pendant la nuit, Mylis n'arriva pas à dormir, elle bougeait dans tout les sens, puis se leva sans réveiller Yura et sortit avec sa baguette. Elle était en t-shirt noir à manche courte avec un pantalon court de la même couleur, ses cheveux allaient dans tout les sens, elle sortit de salle commune et partie faire un tour dans les couloirs. Pendant qu'elle marchait dans les cachots, elle entendit des bruits, des murmures, elle regarda partout autour d'elle mais il n'y avait personne à l'horizon._

_Puis tout d'un coup elle sentit qu'une force inconnue l'attirait dans un coin des cachots sombres, mais il n'y avait personne avec elle, puis sortit de nulle part, la tête d'Harry apparu d'un seul coup. Mylis en sursauta de surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une cape d'invisibilité. Harry l'enleva, il n'était pas seul Ron l'accompagnait, les oreilles de celui-ci se mirent à rougir il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa gêne, quand à Harry il fit un grand sourire à Mylis_.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici vous deux ? » _Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil_

« Euh...on...prenait l'air » _Bafouilla difficilement Ron_

« C'est étrange, mais je ne vous crois absolument pas, vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes dans les cachots ? »

« Nous sommes insomniaque ! » _S'exclama Harry en ne trouvant rien d'autre comme excuses_

« Ah oui ? Alors dites moi pourquoi vous êtes habillés et que vous vous cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité ? »

« Bon on va tout te dire.. » _Commença Harry_

« Quoi ? Mais c'est une Serpentard ! » _Intervint Ron encore plus rouge qu'avant_

« C'est notre amie Ron » _Il se tourna vers Mylis _« On a besoin de potion c'est assez urgent »

« Alors vous vous êtes dit quoi de mieux d'aller en chercher dans le bureau de Rogue non ? »

« Oui c'est ça » _Répondit un peu trop vite Harry _

« Vous avez besoin de quoi au juste ? »

« Euh, de pimentine »

« Arrête Ron, tu vas pas me dire que vous avez besoin de pimentine ? Y a d'autre moyen de se réchauffer je crois »_ Dit t-elle avec un sourire malicieux_

« Bon ça va tu as gagnée ! On a besoin de polynectar, mais ne nous demande pas pourquoi, c'est secret »

« Rogue garde du polynectar dans son bureau ? » _Demanda t-elle avec un sourire, ses yeux brillaient, une lumière qu'on pouvait qualifier de machiavélique _

« Oui, j'en ai vu plusieurs flacon une fois » _Expliqua t-il rapidement, puis il regarda Mylis en fronçant les sourcils_ « Mais toi ? Pourquoi tu es dehors à cette heure ci ? »

« Moi ? Je pouvais pas dormir alors j'ai décidé de visiter un peu Poudlard »

« Bon on va te laisser, on doit faire vite » _Dit Harry en se recouvrant de sa cape avec Ron_

_Mylis commença à partir dans le sens opposé, elle était assez loin mais tout d'un coup elle se retourna et couru en direction des deux Gryffondor, la porte du bureau de Rogue était entrouverte, elle se métamorphosa en tigre et entra doucement. Elle se cacha dans un coin sombre et regardait des bocaux flotter dans les air _**« Ils sont pas très malin, ils devraient les cacher eux aussi, si Rogue arrive ils sont cuit. »**_ pensa t-elle. Son instinct lui donna raison car quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Harry et Ron ures juste le temps de cacher les bocaux et de s'éloigner le plus possible de leur professeur de potion. Il s'installa à son bureau, sortit un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire une lettre, la colère se lisait sur son visage._


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le drame

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Kloona : Oh toi grande fan de Johnny Depp et de Remus comment vas-tu ?? Ce que font Harry et Ron ? Hummm mystère et boule de gomme très chère ! Enfin voila merci encore pr T reviews c super gentil !!!!

Moonlignt : HONTE A MOI !!!! J'ai mal lu ce que tu m'avais écrit à la précédente review ! Comment est ce que je peux me faire pardonner ??? Comme pour Kloona, le sujet sur le polynectar ben c mystère !! Hin Hin Hin !! C'est vrai que la couleur verte pour des cheveux...ça fait penser a de la morve de troll...BEURK !!!! Biyouxxx et merciii pour tes reviews à chaque fois !!

**Chapitre 15 : Le drame**

_Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Mylis, Harry et Ron étaient cachés, les deux garçons étaient au fond du bureau et essayaient de ne pas faire de bruit, quand à Mylis, elle restait sagement dans l'ombre toujours transformée en petite tigresse. Leur professeur n'écrivait plus, il se leva et entra dans une autre pièce, il en ressortit aussitôt avec un flacon dans la main qu'il posa précieusement sur son bureau. Il se mit à scruter son bureau en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain, un petit bruit strident retentit, il provenait de la fenêtre, Rogue alla dans cette direction et fit entrer le petit hibou qui venait d'arriver. Il prit la lettre que celui ci portait et alla se rasseoir à son bureau._

_Ron sursauta en sentant quelque chose sur lui, il regarda son épaule et c'est là qu'il la vit, une araignée, elle était petite, mais Ron en avait peur. Il se mit à gémir, Harry alerté par le bruit de son ami se retourna vers lui et le vit qui montrait l'araignée en faisant des grimaces. Rogue qui était trop éloigné d'eux n'entendit rien heureusement, Harry prit sa baguette et poussa l'araignée par terre, puis il l'écrasa sans peine, Ron soupira de soulagement. Mylis les regardait toujours, sans s'en rendre compte elle émit un léger grognement que bien sur Rogue entendit. Il releva vite sa tête et commença à inspecter son bureau, les garçons reculèrent doucement mais heureusement pour eux, leur professeur se dirigeait vers la cachette de Mylis. Cette dernière sursauta en le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement elle regarda les deux Gryffondor comme pour les inciter à venir la sortir de se pétrin mais ils restaient immobile._

_Rogue s'approchait de plus en plus et Mylis commençait vraiment à avoir peur qu'il la trouve elle imaginait déjà les paroles que prononceraient son directeur de maison, Rogue n'allait pas tarder à la découvrir, à ce moment la quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Leur professeur se dirigea vers la porte en grognon, il l'ouvrit pour voir le professeur Dumbledore._

« Professeur Dumbledore ? Que ce passe t-il ? » _Demanda Rogue le plus rapidement possible _

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger Severus, mais vous devez venir avec moi, quelqu'un veut vous voir dans mon bureau »

« Attendez » _Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau et prit le flacon et la lettre, il revint vers Dumbledore_ « Je vous suis »

_Rogue partit à la suite de Dumbledore en fermant la porte derrière lui, Mylis et les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement, Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité et prit place sur un chaise. Ron restait debout et regardait tout autour de lui, Mylis quand à elle reprit sa forme et s'installa sur le bureau de Rogue. Les deux Gryffondor la regardaient surpris se fut Ron qui brisa ce silence de glace qui s'était installé dans le bureau depuis le départ de leur professeur de potion. _

« Tu es donc une animagus, depuis quand ? »

« Je ne sais plus » _Répondit t-elle dans le vague _« Vous ne l'êtes pas vous ? »

« Non ! Ca demande beaucoup de temps pour le devenir et puis tu t'es déclarée au moins ? »

« Auprès du ministère de la magie ? Non »

« Tu pourrais finir à Azkaban ! » _S'exclama Harry qui avait enfin décidé de parler_

« Bah non pas la peine de vous inquiéter » _Elle leur fit un clin d'œil _« Personne ne me dénoncera, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui bien sur »_ Bafouillèrent les deux garçons_

_Pendant que les trois élèves restaient dans le bureau de leur professeur de potion, celui-ci était avec Dumbledore et une jeune femme au teint pale et aux cheveux roux qui était assit à coté de lui. C'était Samantha, elle avait une expression d'angoisse sur son visage. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter, Rogue regarda Dumbledore qui hocha la tête et prit Samantha dans ses bras pour la réconforter, elle se calma petit à petit. Puis elle releva sa tête et regarda Rogue, elle lui souffla un vague merci et se remit à fixer Dumbledore, le visage de Samantha était rougit par les pleurs et les larmes qu'elle venait de verser._

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Samantha, tout cela n'aurait jamais du arriver »_ Dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce _

« Je m'en veux, que va dire Yura ? Je pensais le protéger mais j'ai lamentablement échouée. »

« Yura sait que tu ne pouvais rien arrêter, ce n'est pas de ta faute si il est mort »

« Bien sur que si ! Je lui avais promit que je veillerais sur lui, si j'étais resté avec lui ce soir la »_ Elle renifla bruyamment _« Je l'aurais protéger, il était si jeune !! »

« Allons Samantha, tu ne pouvais pas le sauver, on le peut pas être à deux endroit en même temps »_ Répliqua Rogue qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent, il passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et continua toujours d'une voix calme_ « Je sais que c'est dur, c'était ton ami mais que pouvais tu faire ? Tu te serrais fait tuer par les Mangemorts et qu'aurait dit Yura après ? Elle aurait perdue sa meilleure amie en plus de son frère, et Mylis alors ? Son père est recherché pour meurtre »

« Oui c'est vrai » _Elle sécha ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche_

« Samantha tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu es exténuée, ta chambre est à coté de celle de Remus »

« Bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore, bonne nuit Severus » _Elle sortit du bureau en reniflant sans même laisser le temps au deux hommes de lui répondre_

« Samantha va devoir s'absenter pendant quelques temps, bien qu'elle ne soit pas en forme elle a quand même acceptée de faire une mission pour moi. Sirius étant toujours caché je voudrais que vous preniez soin de Mylis. »

« Mais elle a Lupin, c'est son parrain »

« Je sais bien sur, mais la pleine lune arrive, et Remus va être très faible, il ne pourra pas être la quand elle se sentira mal. Bien sur vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter, je peux demander... »

« Ca va j'accepte » _Le coupa Rogue avec un geste de la main_

« Vous apprendrez à mieux vous connaître comme ça » _Fit il avec un sourire et en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes _

« Je ne veux absolument pas la connaître mieux » _Siffla t-il entre ses dents_ « Je vous rappelle que c'est la fille de Black »

« Allons Severus, laissez donc vos vieilles querelles derrière vous, le passé ne fait pas avancer les choses, et puis Mylis est quelqu'un de très gentille, elle ressemble plus à sa mère qu'a son père. Je parle la du caractère bien sur » _En le regardant avec des yeux remplis de malice_

« Si elle ne me pose pas de question et qu'elle ne me dérange pas j'accepte, mais si elle fait ne serait ce qu'un geste où une parole de trop, je laisse tomber »

« Merci Severus »

_Rogue le salua brièvement et sortit à son tour du bureau du directeur, il se dirigea vers les cachots, arrivé devant son bureau il déverrouilla la serrure et entra en claquant la porte derrière lui. Les trois élèvent avaient eux largement le temps de déguerpir, les garçons avaient prit le polynectar dont il avait besoin quand à Mylis elle s'était contentée de les regarder faire en lisant les copies que corriger son professeur. Ce dernier soupira en prenant place sur sa chaise, il prit sa baguette dans sa main et l'agita un peu, quelques secondes après un elfe de maison fit son apparition, il avait les oreilles très pointues et ses yeux étaient roses. _

« Pinkie est la professeur Rogue, Pinkie peut-elle faire quelque chose pour vous ? » _Demanda l'elfe avec une voix aigue _

« Apporte moi du thé et des biscuits » _Répondit Rogue aussi froidement que d'habitude_

_L'elfe disparu aussitôt et revint juste après avec un plateau, des biscuits étaient disposés dessus ainsi qu'une tasse et une théière fumante. Il posa le tout sur le bureau du professeur et disparu encore une fois, Rogue prit un biscuit et le croqua en regardant le vide devant lui « Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on demande ça ? Je n'ai rien à faire d'une gamine dans mes pattes » se mit-il à penser. Pendant que ce cher professeur Rogue pensait à diverses choses, des Gryffondor dans leur salle commune complotaient pour assouvir une vengeance._

« Tu as le cheveux de cette face de pékinois ? » _Demanda une voix masculine_

« Oui, c'était facile de lui en prendre un pendant qu'elle regardait Malefoy » _Répondit cette fois ci une voix féminine_ « Nous commencerons tout demain, il faut aller dormir »

_Les voix cessèrent, les ombres se dissipèrent laissant la salle commune vide, seul le mouvement des flammes dans la cheminée et le crépitement du bois faisait du bruit. Quand à salle commune des Serpentard, elle n'était pas vide une ombre se dessinait sur un des fauteuils en cuire vert, Mylis était allongée et fixait tranquillement le plafond. Elle passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux qui étaient toujours rouge et soupira _**« Comment lui dire ? »**_ elle pensait à la réaction de sa mère envers Sirius. Un bruit à la fenêtre attira soudain son attention, elle se leva et ouvrit à une pauvre chouette qui grelotté dans le froid, elle prit ensuite la lettre._

**« Mylis,**

**Remus m'a apprit que tu avait eux un petit accident pendant ton heure de colle avec Rogue, j'aimerai bien qu'on passe du temps ce week-end pour rattraper le temps perdu, qu'en penses tu ? Répond moi aussi vite que tu peux, je t'embrasse très fort et je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps à Poudlard.**

**Sirius ton père qui t'aime »**

_Mylis rayonnait de bonheur, son père voulait passer du temps avec elle, elle était tout simplement heureuse, mais son air enjouée passé très vite à celui de la tristesse. Il y avait toujours le même problème, celui de la relation de ses parents, soudain une idée lui vient en tête, son visage ne ressemblait plus à celui d'un petit ange, mais plutôt à une diablesse. Elle avait un sourire malicieux et cela n'annonçait pas de bonnes choses, elle griffonna quelques mots derrière le parchemin de son père et l'accrocha à la chouette qui s'envola aussitôt. _

_La fatigue gagnait vite le corps de Mylis, elle sentait ses jambes se plier et commença à bailler, pourtant elle voulait encore rester éveillé dans la salle commune mais elle se résigna en baillant une nouvelle fois. Elle partit se coucher près de Yura, qui dormait à coté de la porte, elle n'avait plus la force d'aller dans son propre lit qui semblait être à des kilomètres d'elle. Pendant qu'elles dormaient profondément une main inconnue passa dans les cheveux de Yura et des fines lèvres pale vint embrasser son front. _

**Annonce : PARDON PARDON PARDON !!!!!! Voila le new chapitre (j'ai mit du temps dsl V.V) enfin aussi pour vous dire que les prochains mettrons aussi du temps a faire leur apparition ! C'est pas que j'ai plus d'idées mais voyez vous...le lycée...pff vous comprenez lol**

**Bizouxxxx !!!**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Matinée difficile

**Réponse au review :**

MooLignt : hihihi tu t'es trompée c'est pas le front de Mylis qu'on a embrassé mais celui de Yura mais ça fait rien et sinon c'est quoi ta petite idée . ?? Jsuis contente que tu ais aimée le chapitre précédent et j'espère que tu aimeras celui la. Bizouxxxx

**Chapitre 16 : Matinée difficile **

_Le soleil s'était levé et ses rayons venaient éclairer les deux dernières endormies de la chambre, Mylis s'était retrouvée éjecté du lit par Yura pendant son sommeil et dormait maintenant couchée au sol en serrant des chaussures en guise de coussin. Yura elle, somnolait toujours paisiblement sur son lit mais elle fut la première à se réveiller, elle grogna en se frottant les yeux puis commença à s'étirer. Elle regarda le lit de sa protégée qui était vide puis sauta du sien, un cri la réveilla encore plus qu'elle ne l'était, elle s'écarta de ce qui semblait être pour elle le tapis. _

« Ca va pas ! » _S'exclama Mylis en se relevant la main droite dans son dos_ « Me confond pas avec le carrelage ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais par terre ? Ton lit n'était pas confortable ? Où tu aimes te casser le dos ? » _Demanda Yura avec un sourire moqueur_

« Très drôle ! Pour ta gouverne ma chère, je me suis installée dans ton lit hier soir, et ce matin je me retrouve par terre ! A qui la faute ? »

« Tu n'avais qu'à dormir dans ton lit, la prochaine fois tu le sauras. En tout cas j'ai fait un beau rêve ! »

« Ah oui ? Raconte !! » _Mylis sautilla comme une petite enfant en tapant dans ses mains oubliant complètement que Yura venait de lui marcher dessus_

« Non non non, je le garde pour moi » _Elle lui tira la langue_ « On va manger ? »

« Oui » _Répondit Mylis en boudant _

_Les deux filles sortirent de leur chambre en parlant, la salle commune était toujours vide, en chemin vers la grande salle elles rencontrèrent le célèbre trio de Gryffondor, ils avaient tous l'air exténués, les deux garçons avaient les cheveux en bataille. Mylis et Yura pouffèrent de rire en les voyant, ils avaient l'air de deux zombies en manque de chaire humaine avec en plus des cernes sous les yeux. Les groupes durent se séparer car ils étaient arrivés à la grande salle et chacun regagnaient sa table, Mylis fit une tête d'enterrement en voyant que Drago y était déjà. Il se leva, elle pensait qu'il allait partir et elle était contente, mais il se dirigeait vers elle et non vers la porte _**« Aie aie aie »**_ pensa t-elle, il la prit à part au grand étonnement de Yura. _

« Je voudrais te parler Mylis mais ne m'interromps pas » _Prévint t-il, en voyant que Mylis ne disait rien et se contenter de le regarder il continua_ « Voila, je voulais te dire que...hum...je m'excuse pour mon attitude de la dernière fois » _Les mots d'excuse avaient été dit dans un murmure_

« Je n'ai rien entendu Drago » _Le taquina t-elle_

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, je ne vais pas répéter, c'est déjà assez dur de le dire ! »

« Ca va j'ai comprit ! Je te charriais » _Fit elle en lui donnant un coup de coude_

_Drago et Mylis s'installèrent à leur table sous l'œil veillant de Yura, celle-ci se pencha vers Drago qui était assit à sa droite et lui dit suffisamment bas pour que seul lui l'entende une phrase plein de méprit avec une voix aussi froide que celle de leur directeur de maison _« Je te prévient Drago, tu lui fait du mal, une seule fois et je te promet que tu vivras un véritable enfer, tu me supplieras de te tuer pour abréger tes souffrances »_ Elle se mit à manger comme si je de rien n'était en regardant toujours Drago du coin de l'œil, celui-ci était devenu pale._

_Le déjeuner se passa calmement, Yura s'absenta en prétextant qu'elle devait parler à quelqu'un, Drago et Mylis regagnèrent leur salle commune pour prendre leurs affaires de cours. En chemin ils rencontrèrent Lupin qui fit un bref sourire à Mylis, Drago ne tenta même pas de s'excuser pour ses paroles. Les deux Serpentard continuaient leur route vers les cachots, il faisait sombre et humide mais personnes ne s'en plaignaient, Mylis prononça le mot de passe pendant que Drago parlait avec quelques élèves de 1ère année. Elle prit ses affaires de Botanique, Sortilèges et enchantements pour la matinée, Drago arriva quand elle s'apprêtait à partir, il prit les mêmes affaires et ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de la journée, la Botanique._

_Le professeur Chourave les attendait dans la serre numéro 10 qui était située à l'opposée de la forêt interdite, elle fit l'appel, le cours était en commun avec les Serdaigle se qui réjouissait les Serpentard, ils ne voulaient pas encore supporter les Gryffondor. _

« Bien, déjà bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur l'Aconite, vous savez déjà tous dans quoi elle est utilisée ? Oui miss Chang »

« L'Aconite est utilisée pour la composition du tue-loup »_ Fit Cho d'un air supérieur_

« Bien, cinq points pour Serdaigle, maintenant dite moi par quoi peut on la remplacer ? »

_Plusieurs élèves se regardèrent, visiblement ils ne le savaient pas, Mylis regarda Yura qui s'amusait avec une plante jaune, elle donna un coup de coude à son amie qui sursauta et la regarda avec un air de dire _**« Quoi ? Je connais tout leur cours ».**_ Elle reprit son amusement la où elle l'avait laissé, sa protégée leva la main en voyant que personne ne savait. Le professeur Chourave la regarda un instant puis lui fit un sourire._

« Oui miss Florence ? »

« L'Aconite peur être remplacer par le tabac car l'Aconite émet une forte odeur et certaines personnes ne peuvent pas le supporter »

« Très bien, cinq points pour Serpentard ! Maintenant vous allez me couper soigneusement quelques racine d'Aconite, attention ne les abîmaient pas »

_Pendant que Mylis coupait délicatement les racines de son Aconite, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle, puis en sentant une forte pression sur son épaule elle se retourna, Cho Chang était devant elle, Cho enleva sa main de l'épaule de Mylis._

« Alors Florence, on veut s'attirer les faveurs de Chourave ? » _Demanda t-elle d'une voix froide que personne ne lui connaissait_ « Je t'ai vu avec Harry à plusieurs reprises et je me demande bien pourquoi il te parle, tu es une Serpentard et tu es amie avec son pire ennemi. »

« Mais dit moi Chang, tu ne serais pas jalouse par le plus grand des hasard ? » _Fit Mylis avec un sourire moqueur_ « C'est bizarre, Harry ne m'a pas dit que tu était sa petite amie ? »

« C'est parce que je ne le suis pas ! Enfin pas encore, et je t'interdit de t'approcher de lui » _S'exclama t-elle en pointant sa paire de ciseaux en direction du coup de Mylis_

« Hé ! Tu vas la lâcher Chang, va plutôt couper ton Aconite elle doit s'emmerder ferme sans toi »

« Fait gaffe à tes arrières Florence, ta copine sera pas toujours avec toi pour te protéger » _Cho partit rejoindre ses amies qui n'avaient pas remarquer son absence._

« Merci Yura, mais j'aurais pu me débrouiller seule »

« Oui, mais ça ma défouler, et puis j'aime pas cette fille, quand je la voie je ressent du dégoût, et puis ses ondes sont négatives »

« Tiens donc, tu sens les ondes maintenant ? » _Dit Mylis en levant un sourcil_

« Oui bien sur ! Et la je sens que les tiennes ne me prennent pas au sérieux ! Elle t'a dit quoi Chang au fait ? »

« De ne plus m'approcher de Harry, elle a la ferme intention de sortir avec lui »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais tombée sous le charme de mon cher neveu »

« Tu délire ! Je l'aime bien comme ami, mais c'est pas avec lui que j'irais plus loin »

« Il ne te plait pas ? » _Demanda Yura en faisant la moue_ « Tout le monde dit qu'il a le charme de sa marraine »

« Ah bon ? Se sont des menteurs » _Mylis pouffa de rire, elle riait à s'en tenir les cotes, puis elle se redressa et reprit son air sérieux_ « Non sans rire Yura, Harry n'est absolument pas mon style de gars »

« Tu aimes peu être les blond » _Fit une voix traînante derrière elle_

« Oh Oh Oh Drago, je te le dit tout de suite tu n'es pas mon genre non plus »

« Allons droit au but, c'est quoi ton genre ? »

« Mr Malefoy et miss Florence et N'Guyen vos bavardages coûteront dix points à Serpentard » _Vociféra leur professeur_

_Les trois coupables cessèrent immédiatement leur bavardages et s'occupèrent chacun de leur Aconite, le cours se passa tranquillement mais pas assez vite pour certains élèves, Yura entraîna Mylis et Drago dans un coin et commença une partie de Morpions avec Drago. Mylis ne faisait que regarder, elle se mit à ricaner quand Yura qui n'aimait pas perdre, lança de la terre sur le visage de Drago, celui-ci riposta vivement en rigolant. Le professeur Chourave qui avait entendu les rires des Serpentard s'avança vers eux, et se prit elle aussi de la terre sur le visage par Yura qui ne l'avait pas vu. Leur professeur était devenu rouge comme une pivoine, elle enleva vingt points à Serpentard et repartit s'occuper des élèves attentifs. _

_Le cours se termina enfin, Yura et Drago s'en allèrent vers les toilettes pour se nettoyer le visage en laissant Mylis rejoindre le cours de Sortilèges et enchantements en compagnie de ses chers lions, elle fit donc le chemin avec le trio de Gryffondor, en racontant l'incident avec Cho Chang. Harry paru perplexe, jamais Cho ne s'était conduite comme ça, et pour lui quelqu'un l'avait forcé à agir de la sorte. Ron et Hermione eux pensés tout le contraire mais ils se turent en voyant Harry faire un sourire à Cho qui passait justement à côté d'eux. _

_Le professeur Flitwick ouvrit sa salle de classe et laissa entrer les élèves, au moment où Mylis allait lui dire que Drago et Yura seraient en retard, ils arrivèrent essoufflés et s'installèrent à côté. Pansy prit place à coté de Mylis en lui parlant du professeur, elle n'arrêtait pas de le critiquer et cela exaspérer sa voisine. Elle tourna la tête pour ne plus voir celle de Pansy, et rencontra le regard de Yura, celle-ci lui sourit tristement et se retourna vers Drago. Le cours était d'un ennui, Mylis avait déjà apprit les sorts de 7ème année grâce à sa mère, elle bailla et mit sa tête sur ses mains, il fallait qu'elle tienne ce cours était le dernier de la matinée. Elle regarda son emploi du temps, juste après elle avait deux heures libre, puis l'après midi se sera repartit pour une heure de Soins aux créatures magiques, Histoire de la magie, et deux heures de Potions._

_Pendant que les élèves s'énervaient contre leur baguette pour réussir un sortilège, Yura dessinait tranquillement, elle avait représentée Drago en fouine, Mylis en tigre à coté et enfin elle en chat noir, bien sur ce n'était pas super bien dessinait. Il fallait donc être un génie pour reconnaître quels animaux elle avait fait. _


	18. Chapitre 17 : Courte retrouvaille

Réponse au review :

**MoonLignt** : C'est pas grave l'erreur est humaine ! Moi aussi je déteste Cho Chang! Merci pour ta review bizouxxxx

**Chapitre 17 : Courte retrouvaille **

_Le cours de Sortilèges et enchantements se termina enfin, les élèvent partirent dans le calme contrairement à Mylis, Yura et compagnie qui se dépêchaient, Yura bouscula à plusieurs reprises quelques Gryffondor en s'excusant bien entendu. Le petit groupe de Serpentard se dirigea vers leur salle commune, Drago s'affala sur le canapé avec Pansy qui le collait, Crabbe et Goyle en firent autant et s'assirent juste en face du couple. Yura s'assit à une table en laissant tomber ses affaires dessus quand à Mylis, elle alla dans sa chambre pour poser les siennes et revint vers ses amis, elle resta debout et soupira. Le silence était pesant, personne ne parlait et l'on entendait à peine les mouches voler._

« Pff on va rester longtemps sans parler et rien faire ? » _Demanda Yura en posant sa tête sur le rebord de la table_

« Moi j'ai pas envie de bouger » _Gémit Pansy, elle se colla un peu plus à Drago qui essayait de s'enfuir, mais en vain_ « On reste ici tout seul, hein Drago ? »

« Euh, non pas tout seul »

« Pourquoi ?? On pourrait aller dans ta chambre qu'est ce que tu en pense ? » _Demanda t-elle avec un sourire malicieux tout en passant sa main sur la chemise de Drago_

« AAAAH ! » _Hurla celui-ci en se levant d'un bond_ « Non Pansy, je suis très fatigué tu sais ! »

« Bon, ça règle pas notre problème » _Yura soupira longuement_ « Il nous reste deux heures avant d'aller manger, quelqu'un à une idée, à part Pansy bien sur. »

« Et si on allait au Pré-Au-Lard ? » _Demanda Drago en souriant_

« Quelle bonne idée ! Bizarre que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'ai proposée » _Yura se leva et alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, elle revient ensuite avec sa cape_ « Aller on y va »

« Allez y, je dois faire quelque chose » _Fit Mylis en sortant avant eux_

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je dois faire quelque chose » _Répéta Mylis en lançant un regard noir à Yura_ « On se rejoint à la grande salle à midi » _Elle partit en courant, laissant ses amis se poser pleins de questions_

_Le groupe de Serpentard partit en arpentant les couloirs vides et sombres des cachots, il n'y avait personne, Pansy était toujours autant collée à son Drakichou, celui-ci faisait un drôle de tête il lançait des regards de supplice à Yura qui trouvait ça comique. Crabbe et Goyle fermaient la marche toujours si impassible. Ils arrivaient bientôt aux portes de Poudlard, elles étaient grandes ouvertes, ils sortirent et marchèrent jusqu'au Pré-Au-Lard sans s'arrêter. _

_Pendant ce temps Mylis courrait toujours dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle se précipita dans les toilettes des filles où avait élue domicile Mimi geignarde, celle-ci pleurait toujours en les inondant. Elle se mit à voler au dessus de la tête de Mylis en hurlant, gémissant et en lui passant à travers à plusieurs reprises, puis elle disparu en traversant cette fois-ci un mur, laissant Mylis toute seule. Celle-ci s'accroupit sur le carrelage froid et resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement laissant entrer un grand chien noir, il la regarda puis se transforma, Sirius était à présent devant elle._

_Mylis restait toujours assise en regardant son père avec un faible sourire, il s'installa de la même manière que sa fille, ils se regardèrent longuement sans dire quoi que ce soit. Mylis tendit doucement sa main vers l'avant, Sirius fit de même son bras étant plus long que celui de sa fille, il réussi à lui toucher les doigts. Puis toujours avec une infime douceur ils ramenèrent chacun leur mains vers eux, Mylis se mit à sourire, son père l'imita vite. _

« Pourquoi voulais tu si vite me voir ? » _Demanda t-il cassant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé_

« Je vais aller à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end et comme tu m'as dit dans ta lettre que tu aimerais passer plus de temps avec moi, peu être que se serait l'occasion non ? »

« Bien sur ! » _Fit Sirius les yeux brillant d'espoir_

« Vers 11 heures demain ça te convient ? »

« Hum » _Il fit mine de réfléchir en ce massant le menton_ « Je ne sais pas, je suis très chargé tu sais » _puis en voyant l'air triste de sa fille il se mit à rire_ « Mais non je plaisante ! Je ne fais jamais rien, je serais la demain, mais où à lieu le rendez vous ? »

« Au trois balais ! »

« Ca va être dur, je suis toujours recherché tu sais »

« Ah, c'est vrai...pourquoi pas... » _Commença t-elle _

« Dans la cabane hurlante ! » _S'exclama t-il en frappant dans les mains en faisant sursauter sa fille_

« Euh oui, mais au fait il n'ont toujours retrouvé cet immonde rat, petiron non ? »

« Non Pettigrow, et non personne ne l'a vu » _Fit t-il tristement les yeux dans le vague, puis il se leva et fur vite imité par Mylis il s'approcha lentement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer et la serra fort dans ses bras_ « Pardonne moi encore une fois Lys, j'ai été stupide »

« Chut papa, le temps se rattrape mais je te le dit quand même ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je te dirais tout mes secrets »

« J'en suis conscient » _Il la relâcha et s'écarta un peu_ « Je dois y aller, on se reverra demain, passe le bonjour à Harry si tu le vois » _Il fit un de ses plus beaux sourire puis se transforma en chien et repartit _

_Mylis resta un moment à contempler la porte par laquelle il était passé, elle soupira et sortit elle aussi, il n'y avait toujours personne dans les couloirs, au lieu de prendre le chemin pour aller à la grande salle elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque _**« Il est trop tôt pour aller manger » **_pensa t-elle en se massant le ventre. Mme Pince n'était pas la mais elle avait laissé la porte ouverte, Mylis entra et commença à chercher un livre traitant sur les potions, elle avait les ASPICS à la fin de l'année et certaines potions lui posés problème. Elle réussi à mettre la main sur un livre de potion qui était bien caché mais pas suffisamment puisqu'elle l'avait trouvé. Il s'intitulait _**« Les potions de cycle supérieurs »**_ elle le prit, la couverture était en velours noir et il était épais. Elle s'assit et commença sa lecture, elle essayait de comprendre la potion qui permettait de retourner une malédiction, les ingrédients étaient simples mais il fallait beaucoup d'énergie. Elle était tellement focalisée sur la potion qu'elle ne vit pas quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle et la fixer intensément._

« Vous êtes maudite Miss Florence ? » _Susurra une voix douce mais froide_

« Quoi ? » _Mylis se retourna brusquement en entendant quelqu'un lui parler, elle vit alors Rogue assit à côté d'elle, en se retournant elle avait légèrement bouger et s'était rapprochée de son professeur de potion_ « Pardon professeur, je ne vous avais pas entendu »

« Je vous demandais si vous étiez maudite »

« Non, mais j'ai du mal avec cette potion et je voudrais la réviser au cas où elle serait aux ASPICS. »

« Je vois, vous avez peu être besoin d'aide ? »

« Euh...oui peu être » _Réussi t-elle à dire les yeux grand ouvert_ **« Rogue me propose de l'aide ? C'est très bizarre ça »** _pensa t-elle_

« Drago étant mon meilleur élève j'aurais pu lui demander de vous aider, mais hélas il bute toujours avec cette potion, alors si vous l'accepter je peux vous l'apprendre »

« Oui merci professeur »

« Ne croyez pas que je vous aime bien, seulement je veux que la majorité des Serpentard réussissent leur ASPIC de potion, alors je vais vous faire progresser » _Il s'arrêta un instant et s'approcha du visage de Mylis_ « Ne me décevez pas en vous comportant comme votre père »

_Mylis ne disait rien, elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le griffer pour ce qu'il venait d'insinuer, elle le regarda en laissant paraître le moins de sentiments possible, bien sur son professeur n'était pas dupe et voyait bien qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas lui lancer un impardonnable. Il se leva doucement et marcha jusqu'à la porte, arrivé enfin à celle-ci il se retourna vers Mylis_.

« Venez demain soir après manger, je vous aiderais pour les potions que vous n'arrivez pas à confectionner, ne soyez pas en retard, une pareille occasion pour vous ne se représentera pas deux fois. » _Il commença à partir mais se retourna une deuxième fois_ « Et n'en parlait à personne » _puis il disparu dans les couloirs_

_Elle resta perplexe, qu'est ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ? Plusieurs personnes lui avaient parlés du professeur Rogue, et bien sur Sirius en faisait partit, il lui avait raconté que Rogue était narcissique, moqueur, abjecte, odieux, grincheux...il ne lui avait pas parlé de sa condition de Mangemort. Elle ne le connaissait pas et ne pouvait donc pas se faire d'idées sur lui, étant son professeur Mylis ne voulait pas trop le connaître. Elle arriva à la grande salle, celle-ci était à peine remplie, à la table des Gryffondor il y avait le célèbre trio inséparable, elle s'approcha vers eux et s'installa à côté d'Harry comme si c'était naturel. _

« Tiens salut Mylis ! »_ Fit Ron avec un sourire _« Tu es toute seule ? »

« Oui, les autres sont allés au Pré-Au-Lard et moi j'avais quelqu'un à voir »_ Expliqua t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry _« Il te dit bonjour au fait Harry »

« De qui tu me parles ? »

« D'un certain chien »

« Tu l'as vu ? Mais quand ? » _Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil_

« Oh, y a quelques minutes »

« Et tu ne m'a rien dit ! »_ Il se leva d'un bond _« Tu es égoïste tu ne pense qu'a toi ! Moi aussi je voulais le revoir ! »_ S'exclama t-il fou de rage_

« Ca va Harry ! »_ Mylis s'était également levée et lui faisait _face « Lâche moi les basques un peu ! Si tu veux le voir rendez vous demain matin à 11 heures à la cabane hurlante ! »_ Elle sortit de la grande salle sous les regards ahuris des élèves présents._


	19. Chapitre 18 : Une épreuve difficile

**Réponses au reviews :**

Moonlignt : Hihihi merci pour ta review ! Tu penses que Rogue est bizarre ? Ben il a pas fini de se comporter comme ça je sais pas si tu vas trouver ce chapitre intéressant, je pense pas lol je vais pas mettre de suite le chapitre sur la cabane hurlante faut patienter quand même !!! Enfin voila encore merci et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre bizouxxxxx

Les maraudeuses : Merchiiii pour ta review c'est gentil fan des maraudeurs

**Chapitre 18 : Une épreuve difficile**

_Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que Mylis était assise dans sa salle commune et lisait son manuel de sortilège et enchantements de 7ème année, elle souffla un bon coup et le referma d'un coup sec, elle allait se lever quand le tableau pivota pour laisser passer Drago, Yura et le reste du groupe. Yura vient s'asseoir à coté de sa protégée en lui tendant un petit paquet de couleur rouge. Mylis parut d'abord intriguer et soupçonneuse elle prit le paquet dans sa main et commença à l'agiter comme une gamine pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une bague en forme de serpent, elle le mit à son doigt et pu voir que la bague s'enroulait autour de celui-ci._

« Comme elle est belle ! » _Dit elle au comble de l'émerveillement_

« Oui et Drago toi et moi avons la même » _Fit Yura en montrant sa bague, Drago fit pareil_

« Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant notre absence ? » _Demanda Drago en croisant les bras_

« Oh rien de spécial, j'ai vu mon père et je me suis engueulée avec Harry »

« Tu t'es fâchée avec le balafré ? »

« Oui au sujet de mon père, monsieur m'a crié dessus car j'avais oublié de lui dire que je le voyais aujourd'hui »

« Et à moi aussi tu as oublié de le dire Mylis » _La gronda son amie _« Depuis quand le revois tu ? »

« Je l'ai vu quand le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé pour mon heure de colle, il était dans son bureau »

« Et pendant tout ce temps tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« A quoi ça te servait de le savoir Yura ? Ce n'est que son père » _Demanda Drago_

« Vu que nous sommes amie il est normal qu'ont se disent ses choses la »

« La prochaine fois que je te le dirais, je ne pensais pas que sa t'intéresserait »

« Tu l'as dit à ta mère ? »

« Oui »

« Bon » _Yura souffla elle regarda sa protégée et lui fit un sourire radieux _« Et si on allait manger ? »

« Pourquoi pas » _Répondit Drago en proposant sa main à Mylis que celle-ci accepta chaleureusement_

_Ils sortirent tous de la salle commune en parlant de tout et de rien, Mylis tenait Drago par le bras, celui-ci ne trouvait pas la situation gênante de plus il avait un sourire malicieux qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Pansy était rouge de colère en voyant Mylis accrocher son _**« Drakichou »**_, elle avança plus vite et se mit elle aussi à coté de Drago. Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda froidement, il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla quelques mots qu'elle seule comprit, elle partit en courant les larmes aux yeux. Yura qui venait d'être bousculée par une Pansy déboussolée se retourna et regarda ses amis, Drago haussa les épaules._

_Le groupe arriva à la grande salle et s'installèrent tranquillement, la table des Gryffondor était juste à coté de celle des Serpentard, le trio était déjà assit et ne semblaient pas avoir vu les Serpentard approcher. Drago s'installa juste derrière eux, Mylis resta debout et le regarda bizarrement, il lui prit le bras et la força à s'asseoir, Drago était assit entre les deux jeunes filles. Il se retourna et appela Harry, celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu, Ron qui avait remarqué le Serpentard fit signe à son ami de se retourner, ce que fit ce dernier._

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » _Fit il avec plein de méprit _

« Juste te prévenir que ta dernière année à Poudlard sera un véritable cauchemar Potter »

« Tu ne peux pas faire mieux ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire ? »

« Ne joue pas les dur Potty, le rôle qui te vas le mieux se serait celui de l'orphelin qui pleure pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. »

« Drago ça suffit » _Intervint Yura en tapant sur la table _« Bon appétit Harry »

_Drago se retourna sans rien dire et commença à manger, un hibou arriva et se posa devant Mylis, elle prit l'enveloppe et commença à la lire, à mesure qu'elle lisait des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle se retint de pousser des cris. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et donna la lettre à Yura qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa protégée. Elle lut aussi la lettre et eux la même réaction que Mylis mis à part que Yura ne s'empêcha pas de crier de toutes ses forces, elle frappa la table avec son poing en criant _**« Non ! C'est impossible ! »**_ Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de la grande salle en courant, Drago demanda des explications à Mylis qui séchait ses larmes mais elle se tu en disant que s'était à Yura de lui en parler. _

_Yura courrait dans les couloirs, elle s'arrêta net devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur, elle prononça le mot de passe et gravit les marches en serrant les poings. Arrivée devant le bureau, elle inspira un bon coup et entra en claquant la porte, Dumbledore était à son bureau, il avait une petite mine, ses yeux qui rayonnaient d'habitude étaient à présent triste. Il fit signe à Yura de s'asseoir, elle sécha ses larmes, au moment où elle allait s'asseoir la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, Yura se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et ouvrit grands les yeux. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années la regardait, il avait les cheveux noirs attachés en couette et des yeux verts, il portait une tunique bleue. Yura se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en pleurant, ils restèrent un moment comme ça puis se séparèrent en s'asseyant._

« Toutes mes condoléances Eslar »_ Dit tristement Dumbledore _« Je suppose que vous voulez emmener votre fille avec vous pour l'enterrement »

« En effet, il est impensable de penser qu'elle pourrait rater la cérémonie d'enterrement de son frère »

« Oui c'est certain, j'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de ranger quelques affaires à toi Yura, tu peux aller les chercher. »

« Bien » Réussi _t-elle a dire pour la première fois depuis la venue de son père_ « Père, est que je peux aller voir Mylis ? » _Lui demanda t-elle_

« Oui, je t'attendrais à l'entrée » _Il se leva fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore et sortit gracieusement du bureau_

_Yura resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, puis elle sortit à son tour du bureau, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour voir Mylis mais elle ne trouva que quelques élèves dont elle ignorait les noms, elle partit donc en direction de la salle commune, c'est la bas qu'elle la trouva. Mylis était assise contre la fenêtre et regardait dehors, ses cheveux toujours rouges étaient ébouriffés, elle tenait la lettre dans sa main, celle que Yura avait laissé sur la table après qu'elle soit partit en courant, cette même lettre qui déchirait le cœur de Mylis. Elle avait vu plusieurs fois le frère de Yura et l'avait trouvé si gentil dès sa première rencontre, elle se rappelait exactement de tout._

**Flash Back **

_Il y avait un soleil magnifique comme toujours, l'herbe des collines était d'un vert émeraude, les oiseaux chantaient, non loin de la se trouvait un long ruisseau, l'eau était claire presque transparente, de l'autre côté sous un grande chêne, un garçon d'environ treize ans était assit. Il avait les cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que le ciel, et enfin des oreilles pointues typiquement elfiques. Il cueillait différente fleures aussi belle les unes que les autres, une ombre masqua une partie du soleil devant le garçon, il leva la tête, Mylis se tenait devant lui, elle devait avoir dix ans. Elle lui tendit la main en lui faisant un grand sourire, le garçon la prit et se releva, ils restèrent longtemps à se contempler, puis une tornade de couleur châtain fonça sur le garçon. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleue serrait fort le garçon dans ses bras._

« Grande sœur, tu m'étouffe tu sais » _Dit le garçon avec une voix douce_

« Oh pardon ! » _La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains laissa son frère se dégager de son emprise et se tourna vers Mylis_ « Je te présente Emersti mon frère ! Emersti voici ma protégée et la fille de Samantha, Mylis ! »

« Enchantée ! Yura ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait un frère ! »

« Yura ? » _Emersti regarda sa sœur_ « Tu as changée de nom ma sœur ? »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ici tu devras m'appeler Vinias » _Dit t-elle à Mylis en faisant la grimace_ « Vu qu'on est sur les terres des elfes je dois reprendre mon nom »

« Et ton apparence ? Tu ne reprends pas celle des elfes ? » _Demanda Mylis_

« C'est vrai cela grande sœur, si père te voit il va être furieux »

« Ca va ! Si on ne peut plus être qui on veut ici ! » _Yura ferma les yeux ses cheveux qui était châtains changèrent de couleurs, ils étaient maintenant entre le rose et le orange, elle ré ouvrit ses yeux, eux aussi avaient changés de couleur, ils était à présent vert_ « Et voila ! Maintenant laisse moi t'expliquer » _Yura s'assit à coté de son frère, Mylis fit de même_ « L'apparence que j'avais tout à l'heure est l'une des deux vraies que j'ai, celle que j'ai la est celle de mon côté elfe par mon père, celle que j'avais avant était celle de mon côté humain par ma mère. »

« Et ton frère aussi a deux apparences alors »

« Oui aussi mais lui n'aime pas montrer son apparence humaine, au fait ne te fit pas à son âge, on dirait qu'il a une dizaine d'années mais en fait il approche de la vingtaine. »

« On dirait pas comme ça »

« Je vais vous laisser » _Emersti se leva et fit une bise à sa sœur et un sourire à Mylis puis partit en marchant lentement._

**Fin du Flash Back **

« Mylis, est ce que ça va ? » _Demanda Yura en s'approchant lentement_

« Non, tu sais je ne connaissais pas trop ton frère, mais il était si gentil » _Elle sanglotait, puis elle se tourna vers son amie, ses yeux étaient rougie par les pleurs_

« Je sais, c'est triste pour lui, je voulais te dire que je pars quelques temps pour assister à son enterrement, tu passeras le bonjour à Sam quand tu la verras » _Elle serra sa protégée contre elle _

« Soit forte Yura, je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir mais je te soutiens »

« Je sais » _Elle embrassa le front de Mylis_ « Au revoir » _Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et sortit de la salle commune sans un regard en arrière_

_Mylis resta quelques instants immobile les yeux vidés de toute émotions, elle se leva et commença à marcher comme un pantin, puis elle accéléra et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, elle bouscula au passage quelques élèves, les portes de Poudlard était en vue. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et regarda dehors dans l'espoir de revoir une dernière fois Yura mais il n'y avait personne, le vent soufflait fort, elle était arrivée trop tard. Elle rebroussa chemin la tête baissée, une voix l'interpella, elle se retourna et regarda Drago courir après elle._

« Yura m'a raconté pour son frère, je suis désolé, si tu as besoin de quelque chose je serais la »

« Merci »

_Drago prit le bras de Mylis et ensemble ils partirent prendre leurs affaires de cours pour l'après midi, ils avaient cours de Soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec Gryffondor, le cours n'allait pas être de la tarte. Mylis avait le regard triste, la mort d'Emersti n'était que le commencement, les elfes étaient en danger la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait faire couler beaucoup de sang. Elle s'inquiétait pour Yura, si il lui arrivait malheur elle ne pourrait pas le supporter ni sa mère. _


	20. Chapitre 19 : Un aprèm d’enfer !

**Disclamer :** Hé oui il était temps que je le mette . jsais pas ce que j'ai dans la tête...donc voila tout les personnages ainsi que le monde d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling sauf bien sur Yura, Samantha, Mylis et les autres qui sont à moi . naa !!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Les maraudeuses :** Merci pour ta review ça m'encourage à continuer ! Bizouxx

**Kloona **: Aaaaah !! Un couple Drago/Mylis . jamais lol ! Le chapitre avec Sirius arrive mais pas encore désolé !! J'ai déjà eux du mal avec celui la...enfin voila ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que Rogue est chou . je l'adore lol Bizouxxxx

**MoonLignt :** Oh oh oh comment as-tu deviné que j'aimais le Seigneur des Anneaux lol ? Je ne suis pas fan mais j'adore ! Et c'est vrai que je me suis inspiré de l'œuvre de Tolkien, je ne pensais pas que ça se verrait ! Merci à toi très chère MoonLight pour ta review et ton soutient !

**Lome :** Oh ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Saute au plafond woééé ° ° ! Ah je suis désolé de t'avoir déçu pour les retrouvaille de Sirius et sa fille . , quand à MacGonagall elle va souffrir des représailles de Yura, mais vu que celle-ci est partit pour un certain temps, MacGo va avoir des vacances. Bizouxxx et merci pour ta review !!!

**Chapitre 19 : Un aprèm d'enfer !**

_Le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques se déroula normalement, les élèves avaient rencontrée une mufette, un âne croisé avec une autruche, son long cou appartenait à l'Autriche, et le reste à l'âne, la mufette avait également des ailes sur les côtés. Le cours avait été tout d'abord tranquille puis après quelques minutes il eut une embrouille, les Gryffondor et Serpentard se sont mit à se disputer, bien sur ils le faisaient souvent mais cette fois-ci ils étaient allés trop loin. Un groupe de Serpentard dont Pansy Parkinson faisait partit avaient malencontreusement poussée Hermione sur la mufette, cette dernière n'avait pas appréciée et mit un coup de sabot à la Gryffondor, qui s'était ainsi retrouvée à l'infirmerie. Hagrid était stressé, il savait que Hermione ne dirait jamais que s'était de sa faute car il était un professeur incompétent, mais le groupe des Serpentard ricanaient, ils étaient bien capables de faire circuler une rumeur sur l'incident. Le cours avait du donc finir un peu plus tôt que prévu, les Serpentard étaient partit en direction de leur cours d'Histoire de la magie avec ce cher professeur Binns._

_Les Serpentard entrèrent et s'assirent calmement, ils avaient le cours en commun avec les Poufsouffle, le professeur Binns arriva à travers le mur, bien qu'il soit un fantôme, il avait une mine déconfite, il commença à blablater tout son cours avec une voix monotone. La majorité des élèves ne l'écoutaient pas, ils préféraient parler entre eux, Drago gribouillait sur une feuille et à côté de lui Mylis dormait, elle n'avait pourtant pas de sommeil en retard, mais elle avait comme un coup de fatigue. Le cours se déroula comme ça toute l'heure, puis à la fin le professeur se retira par le mur qu'il avait traversé en laissant les élèves partirent, Drago donna un faible cou de coude à Mylis qui se réveilla en sursaut les yeux dans le vague._

_Drago et Mylis s'en allèrent dehors, ils avaient une pause avant de reprendre avec deux heures de Potions, Drago s'était assit sur une muraille et regardait les élèves passer, Mylis était également assise sur la muraille, elle avait le dos collé contre celui de son ami. Ils restèrent un long moment sans se parler, Mylis n'avait pas envie de discuter depuis le départ de Yura, et Drago ne préféra pas insister d'avantage, il comprenait son silence. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre, les deux Serpentard se levèrent et marchèrent jusqu'au cachots. Leur professeur n'était pas encore la, ils restèrent donc devant la porte, les Gryffondor arrivèrent, Mylis souffla en apercevant Harry qui arrivait aussi, elle se tourna vers Drago et pu voir de la colère dans son regard. Rogue arriva à grand pas, il ouvrit la porte et entra avant les élèves, il fila de suite à son bureau, quand ses élèves furent assit, il commença à faire l'appel. Le silence régnait, ce qui était rare dans un cours Gryffondor - Serpentard mais les professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall étaient sans doute les seuls à instaurer le calme dans leurs cours._

« Bien, nous avons deux heures ensemble aujourd'hui et j'espère que certains pourront rester calme »_ Commença t-il en fixant intensément les Gryffondor _« La dernière fois je vous ai fait travailler sur la potion d'Aphrodite mais bien sur notre cher Londubat à comme toujours perturber mon cours, mais passons, aujourd'hui vous allez me faire une potion pour activer les rêves »_ Il regarda longuement Harry puis continua _« Le directeur Dumbledore m'a expressément demandé de vous la donner à faire, donc au travail ! »_ Il fit un geste avec sa baguette sur le tableau, puis une craie se mit à écrire les ingrédients pour la potion._

_Les élèves se mirent au travail toujours en binôme, Mylis s'était mise avec Drago, derrière eux Pansy faisait la tête, elle tremblait de rage en les voyant constamment tout les deux, elle avait sa main droite sous le bureau qui tenait sa baguette, elle eut un sourire carnassier en regardant Mylis, puis elle prononça une formule, sa rivale se tordit de douleur en criant, elle tomba à terre sous les regards horrifiés des autres élèves. Le professeur couru vers elle, Drago la tenait dans ses bras sans savoir quoi faire, elle continuait à se tordre dans tout les sens, Pansy elle, s'était écartée._

« Finite Incantatem ! »_ Le professeur Rogue avait prononcé la formule le plus vite possible, Mylis arrêta de crier, et de bouger comme elle le faisait, elle enfouit sa tête sur le torse de son ami, Rogue regarda tout les élèves mais plus particulièrement les Gryffondor _« Lequel d'entre vous vient de lancer un sortilège impardonnable à Miss Florence ? »

_Personne ne parla, ils se regardaient tous en se demandant quoi faire, ils n'avaient rien vu, Rogue demanda à Drago d'aller chercher le directeur pour régler cette affaire plus que grave, il ne se fit pas attendre et partit en courant, laissant Mylis dans les bras de son professeur pour la deuxième fois. Dumbledore arriva quelques instants plus tard avec Drago derrière lui, il regarda Mylis qui était dans un piteux état, puis il se tourna vers Rogue qui hocha la tête en pensant à la même chose que lui. Drago aida son amie à se relever, elle se cramponnait un peu à lui._

« Je voudrais savoir qui à lancer le sortilège Doloris sur Mylis »_ Demanda calmement le directeur, en constatant que personne ne réagissait il continua _« La personne responsable sera découverte de toute façon, il vaudrait mieux pour elle de se dénoncer maintenant avant que je prévienne le ministère, vous savez pertinemment qu'il vous est interdit de lancer se sort. »

« Mr le directeur, peu être pouvons nous leur donner du véritasérum, au moins à quelques élèves qui selon moi sont des suspects potentiel »

« Je ne sais pas Severus, dans ce cas le ministère doit être mit au courant, vous avez des suspects ? »

« Oui, j'ai une petite idées sur la personne mais je ne suis pas sur, déjà il ne peut s'agir que d'un Serpentard sinon j'aurait remarqué le sort, donc l'élève en question était sûrement assit près de Miss Florence »

« Je vais prévenir le ministère pour avoir son accord, je vous tiendrais informer, ayez l'œil sur eux Severus »

« Oui Mr le directeur »

_Le directeur Dumbledore partit en lançant un dernier regard aux élèves, lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout ne savait rien, même pas ne serait ce qu'un petit soupçon, Rogue continua son cours dans un calme absolu, de temps en temps il relevait la tête pour regarder Mylis. Celle-ci n'étant pas très en forme, elle ne suivait pas le cours avec intérêt, son professeur ne lui avait donné qu'un morceau de chocolat. Comme l'avait indiqué Rogue, le cours d'aujourd'hui était porté sur les potions pour activer les rêves, dans le coin des Gryffondor, Harry touchait sa cicatrice, il n'avait pas besoin d'une potion pour activer ses rêves, où plutôt ses cauchemars. _

_Pendant la première heure de potion les élèves coupèrent leurs ingrédients, le plus maladroit d'entre eux était sans nul doute Neville qui se tailla en coupant la lavande, Seamus l'emmena à l'infirmerie, ce dernier était soulagé de pouvoir partir du cours de potion. Il était plus ennuyant que les autres fois, le silence y régnait, pas même un murmure de la part des Serpentard, personne n'osait parler depuis l'incident. A chaque mouvement de Drago, Mylis tournait vite sa tête vers lui, elle observait chaque mouvement de chaque personne se trouvant à proximité d'elle. Son ami l'avait remarqué car il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mylis et lui adressa un bref sourire, cela eut pour but de la calmer un peu plus, elle soupira et s'affala sur son bureau, la tête entre ses mains._

_A la deuxième heure, les élèves firent leur potion, dans plusieurs chaudrons la couleur n'était pas la même, dans celui d' Hermione elle était bleu, dans celui de Ron et Harry elle était jaune et dans plusieurs chaudrons des Serpentard elle était mauve. Bien sur potion une fois réussie prenait la couleur mauve, comme à son habitude, Rogue enleva des points quand la potion n'était pas préparait correctement. A la fin de l'heure les élèves sortirent dans le calme, Rogue interpella Mylis, celle-ci fit un geste de la main à Drago pour lui dire de rester dehors. Une fois sortit, ils ne restaient qu'eux deux, Mylis se trouva un subit intérêt pour le sol, elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, Rogue lui, fixait son élève, il poussa doucement sa chaise, se leva et s'approcha d'elle._

« Vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à vous attirez des ennuis. »_ Siffla t-il en se tenant devant elle_

« Je ne cherche pas les ennuis, je vais finir par croire que je suis maudite »_ Sa voix était cassée, Mylis avait toujours la tête baissée_

« Regardez moi quand je vous parle miss »

_Mylis releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux brillaient, mais pas de joie, plutôt du fait qu'elle avait trop pleurée, elle fixait intensément son professeur comme pour trouver des réponses dans ses yeux noirs. Ils se regardaient ainsi depuis plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte rompant par le même occasion leur contact visuel, Mylis se souvient alors de Drago qui l'attendait, elle fit un signe de tête à son professeur est partit. Effectivement son ami était resté dans le couloir, il était adossé contre le mur près de la porte, il lui fit un sourire et ils partirent tout les deux vers la grande salle. _

_Il faisait tard et tous les élèves et professeurs étaient en train de souper, Mylis s'assit à coté de Drago, puis elle regarda la place vide à sa droite, celle qu'occupé normalement Yura, elle regarda tristement le Serpentard et commença à manger. En même temps de remplir son estomac, Mylis repensait à cette journée infernale qu'elle venait de passer, le matin une embrouille avec Cho Chang et l'après-midi elle avait reçu un Doloris en plein fouet, elle ne savait toujours pas qui en était l'auteur._

_Un bruit attira l'attention de Mylis ainsi que d'autre élèves, un hibou blanc comme la neige fonçait tout droit vers elle, pratiquement tout le monde avait l'air surpris, c'est vrai qu'on ne voyait pas souvent des hiboux porter du courrier si tard. Le petit volatil se posa tranquillement sur les genoux de Mylis, elle le caressa et prit soigneusement la lettre qui était accroché à sa patte. Une fine écriture bleue apparue, Mylis eut un sourire en reconnaissant l'auteur de la lettre._

**« Bonsoir ma Mylis !**

**Oui je sais il est tard, et alors ? Je voulais te dire que je suis bien arrivée chez moi, je suis passée voir mon frère, il était pale ! J'ai versé plusieurs larmes, je le vengerais même si je dois mourir moi-même ! Ses assassins n'auront jamais de répit tant que je serais en vie crois moi, en plus je sais exactement qui a osé le tuer ! Changeons de sujet veux tu ? Je ne vais pas revenir avant un moment car vois tu je veux réfléchir et retrouver ceux qui ont fait de ma vie un calvaire, ne m'en veux pas de te laisser mais je sais qu'une certaine personne sera la pour toi. Je suis désolé je dois y aller, il est préférable de ne pas me répondre, de toute façon quand tu auras fini de lire la lettre le hibou repartira. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part et prend bien garde à Chang, elle va sûrement en profiter quand elle se sera aperçu de mon absence, reste avec Drago il vaudrait mieux, je t'embrasse à plus !**

**Une demi elfe qui s'ennuie sans vous tous ! »**

_Comme prévu le hibou s'envola aussitôt après que Mylis ai replié la lettre, elle pensa à son amie qui n'était sûrement pas au courant de l'incident en cours de potion, puis elle se tourna vers Drago qui continuait à manger. Une fois le repas terminé, tous les élèves allèrent dans leur salle commune respective, Drago qui était épuisée par son après-midi s'endormit aussitôt, Mylis elle, était à présent toute seule dans la chambre depuis le départ de Yura, elle en sortit en marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle marcha silencieusement jusqu'à bureau de son professeur de potion, puis elle frappa, en n'entendant rien elle ouvrit la porte, toujours avec beaucoup de douceur. _

« Qui vous a permit... »_ Rogue venait d'apparaître dans la salle et s'arrêta net en voyant Mylis, il la regarda de haut en bas, elle s'était changée et portait maintenant un débardeur, et un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une robe de chambre verte. _« Vous êtes en retard »_ Se reprit t-il en lui tournant le dos_

« Oui désolé professeur, j'ai du sortir en m'assurant que personne ne me verrait »_ Se défendit t-elle en tortillant ses cheveux rouges, le regard de son professeur l'avait visiblement mit mal à l'aise._

« Cessez vos excuses et suivez moi ! » _Rogue entra dans une pièce adjacente, un chaudron était placé au milieu avec un tableau à côté, il referma la porte quand Mylis fut entrée, puis il se tourna vers elle _« Vous allez me préparer une potion pour retourner une malédiction » _Il tapa avec sa baguette sur le tableau pour faire apparaître les instructions _« Les ingrédients se trouve à votre droite venez me chercher quand vous aurez terminé » _Puis il partit la laissant seule_

« Bon, commençons, une patte de lapin »_ Elle regarda les différents bocaux qui étaient posés, il y avait de tout, ongles de Gobelins, peaux séchés de crapaud, queue de rat...Elle trouva les pattes de lapin et en prit une avec dégoût _« Pauvre animal »_ Dit elle en soupira tout en la mettant dans le chaudron, elle se retourna vers le tableau _« Voyons, de la mousse de chêne_ » Elle repartit vers les ingrédients, et remarqua vite la mousse puis la mit aussi dans le chaudron._

_Elle continua ce manège jusqu'à avoir fini la potion, celle-ci avait prit une couleur marron, puis une fois sur de l'avoir terminé elle ouvrit la porte mais la referma aussitôt en voyant que son professeur discutait avec un homme aux cheveux blond, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux en reconnaissant Lucius Malefoy. Mylis entrouvrit la porte et écouta attentivement la conversion sans faire le moindre bruit._

« Alors Lucius, que me veux tu ? »_ Demanda Rogue sans lever son nez du livre qu'il lisait_


	21. Chapitre 20 : Rencontre à la cabane hurl...

**Réponse au review :**

**Les maraudeuses :** Merci pour ta review mais faut pas exagérer elle pas si fantastique que ça ! Ben pour tes exams je te dit merde o.o moi ça va j'en ai pas encore...ouf ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bizouxxxx

**Chapitre 20 : Rencontre à la cabane hurlante**

« Toujours direct à ce que je vois, je venais simplement voir comment se portait mon cher ami, et pour te demander ce qu'a mon fils en ce moment. »

« De quoi parles tu ? Drago va très bien »

« Je ne pense pas, il y a quelques jours il m'a envoyé une lettre disant qu'une petite écervelé lui avait jeté un sort, et aujourd'hui il me dit que ça ne faut rien, qu'il était aussi fautif qu'elle ! Il n'agit pas comme un Malefoy, qui est cette gamine ? »

« Une Serpentard »

« Je veux son nom Severus »_ Insista t-il _

« Mylis Florence, que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu as son nom ? »

« Cette jeune fille n'aurait pas les yeux gris ? »

« Maintenant ils sont vert, mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont gris d'ordinaire, tu l'as connaît ? » _Demanda t-il à son tour assez surprit que Lucius connaisse son élève_

« Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques années à Barjow et Beurk, encore une question Severus »

« Je t'écoute »

« Sa mère ne s'appellerait pas Samantha ? »

« Très juste, je vois que tu as une bonne mémoire »

« Bien, je vais te laisser, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions »_ Lucius serra la main de Rogue et partit la tête haute_

_Lucius était sortit, Rogue continuait toujours de corriger les copies de ses élèves, il fit quelques fois la grimace en griffonnant dessus, Mylis qui était toujours dans l'autre pièce était hors d'elle _**« Comment a-t-il pu lui dire ! Il ne se méfit donc jamais de ses propres amis ! »**_ . Après son affrontement avec Drago, Mylis pensait à Lucius Malefoy toute autre manière, à Barjow et Beurk il avait été charmant, mais depuis que sa mère lui avait raconté certaines choses sur lui elle ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture. Elle décida donc d'allez expliquer son point de vu à son professeur, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et se pointa devant lui._

« Pourquoi vous lui avez dit qui était ma mère ! »_ S'exclama Mylis les mains sur le bureau, elle regardait son professeur qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses copies._

« Je n'ai fait qu'affirmer ce qu'il disait, je ne vois pas où est le mal »

« Moi je le vois ! Ma mère m'a dit de me méfier de ce genre de personne »

« Elle vous l'a peu être dit, mais pas à moi que je sache, vous avez fini la potion ? »

« Si il arrive quoi que se soit à ma mère, vous le paierez »

« Répondez à ma question »_ S'impatienta Rogue en levant ses yeux des copies pour regarder son élève_

« Oui j'ai fini la potion »_ Répondit t-elle sèchement en plongeant son regard dans celui de son professeur_

« De quel couleur est t-elle ? »

« Marron »

« Vous l'avez ratée, allez dormir vous recommencerez demain »

« Quoi ?? Vous ne venez pas la voir ! »

« A quoi cela me sert t-il ? Vous venez de me dire qu'elle était marron, elle est donc ratée »

« Bien, alors bonne nuit professeur ! »_ Mylis fronça les sourcils en regardant une dernière fois Rogue puis marcha vers la porte au moment où elle allait sortir elle s'arrêta en entendant son professeur lui parler._

« Ne me parlez plus comme vous l'avez fait miss Florence, je suis votre professeur »

« Oui c'est vrai, vous n'êtes rien d'autre »_ Murmura t-elle pour elle-même_

« Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir manqué de respect envers un professeur » _Dit il alors que son élève sortait_

_Rogue resta assit le regard fixe sur la porte, puis il recommença à corriger les copies comme un automate, soudain il se leva brusquement et marcha à grand pas vers la pièce dans laquelle Mylis avait faite la potion. Il entra et regarda dans le chaudron, d'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître la potion, puis il prit dans sa main les quelques ingrédients qui avaient été déplacés par son élève. Dans un soupir il repartit à son bureau, pour finir de qu'il avait commencé._

_Mylis était dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, elle pouvait voir Hagrid sortir de la forêt interdite portant une bête visiblement morte, puis elle la referma en pensant qu'elle devrait être en forme demain, elle pourrait revoir son père...et sa mère. Mylis se mordit la lèvre, elle avait peu être fait une gaffe en invitant sa mère à venir passer une journée dans la cabane hurlante, mais tant pis elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures en fixant le plafond, puis avec le sourire elle s'endormit profondément, en sachant que demain ne serait pas une journée de tout repos._

_Les rayons du soleil venait taper le visage endormit de la jeune Serpentard aux cheveux rouges, elle rabattit les couvertures sur elle pour continuer de dormir, puis une sonnerie retentit la sortant encore plus de son sommeil, elle prit sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et visa le réveil, celui-ci explosa quelques secondes après. Mylis grogna en se frottant les yeux puis se leva difficilement, elle prit quelques vêtements et entreprit de s'habiller._

_Une fois prête, Mylis sortit pour allait manger, elle regarda la pendule de la salle commune, il était 10 heures elle avait donc encore le temps, elle avait mit une fin pull noir et un baggy de la même couleur. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle pu voir Harry et ses amies qui mangeaient tranquillement, elle se dirigea à sa table sans leur adresser un regard. Drago était déjà la et mangeait, il fit un signe de la main en voyant son amie arriver, puis il fronça les sourcils en la regardant de haut en bas._

« Tu vas faire un tour chez les Moldus ? »_ Demanda t-il en trempant son croissant dans son bol_

« Non pourquoi ? Ce sont mes vêtements c'est ça ? »

« Ben oui, tu n'aurais pas mieux ? »

« J'adore ces vêtements, et je ne vais pas les enlever pour toi »

« Ah dommage »_ Dit-il avec un sourire en coin_

« Espèce de pervers va ! »_ Elle fit un sourire et s'assit juste en face de son ami_ « Tien Pansy n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non, elle a été demandé par le directeur je sais pas pourquoi »

« Ah d'accord, qu'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais rester tout le week-end avec mon père, il veut me montrer quelque chose, mais tel que je le connais ce ne sera pas intéressant et toi ? »

« Je vais passez la journée avec mes parents et peu être avec Harry aussi »

« Potter ?! Je te plains, quand je le voit j'ai une envie folle de le claquer »

« Il faut te calmer Drago, surveille tes hormones »

« Hormones... ! »_ Il failli s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de Mylis, il l'a regarda les yeux grands ouverts _« Tu es tombée sur la tête ! Je préfère les filles aux garçons, beurk ! Je n'ai plus faim » _Il reposa son croissant et fit une grimace _« Voila tu es contente ? Je ne peux plus rien avaler »

« Ca fait rien, en tout cas moi j'ai très faim ! _» Elle commença à dévorer une pain au chocolat devant l'air ahuri de Drago, il n'osait plus manger et regardait toute la nourriture avec dégoût_ « Tu ché, chété pour rire »

« Je ne comprend rien à ton charabia, on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas parler en mangeant ? »

« Je disais, que c'était pour rire, jamais je ne dirais que tu es un homosexuel »

« Je n'aime pas ce genre de plaisanterie, j'ai une tête à être gay ? »

« Non, mais si tu l'étais ce ne serait pas une honte tu sais »

« Met toi ça dans le crâne, je ne suis et ne serais jamais gay, tu piges ? »

« Tu n'es pas joyeux Drago ? » _Intervint la voix de Crabbe qui se tenait juste à côté de lui_

« C'est pas vrai » _Murmura t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, tandis que Mylis était pliée en deux_

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? » _Demanda Crabbe qui ne comprenait rien_

« C'est une longue histoire » _Mylis se leva en tenant ses côtes_ « Je vais y aller, Drago t'expliquera peu être tout » _Elle fit un sourire au concerné qui relevait la tête pour lui lancer un de ses regards glacial typiquement Malefoy._

_Elle se mit à courir pour échapper à Drago qui la menaçait avec un croissant, puis elle commença à ralentir son allure quand elle remarqua que son ami ne la pourchassé plus, elle arriva enfin aux portes de l'école, dehors il faisait beau. Elle se remit à courir vers Pré Au Lard mais s'arrêta en voyant Harry près du Saule Cogneur, elle marcha vers lui, celui-ci immobilisa l'arbre et s'engouffra par une petite entrée, Mylis le suivit de près jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans une pièce. Elle se transforma en tigresse et entra à son tour, Harry était debout contre le mur et parlait visiblement à quelqu'un, elle changea de position pour mieux voir, et c'est la qu'elle le reconnu, son père était lui aussi debout. Elle se retransforma silencieusement, Harry tourna la tête vers elle puis il reporta son attention sur son parrain qui n'avait pas vu sa fille. Cette dernière se mit à marcher vers lui, elle lui tapota l'épaule, son père se retourna alors vers elle et l'enlaça._

« Tu es venu à ce que je vois Harry » _Fit elle remarquer aussi froide qu'un glaçon_

« Bien sur, je n'allais pas manquer Sirius » _Répondit t-il lui aussi sèchement _

« Hé bien nous voila réunis ! Comment vas-tu Mylis ? »

« Bien ! J'ai très bien dormie et toi, tu ne t'ennui pas trop ? »

« Non, je vais bien pour quelqu'un qui est en cavale, ça me fait du bien de te voir »

« Et pourtant tu ne devrais pas la voir ! » _S'exclama une voix tapis dans l'ombre, une fine silhouette se planta alors entre Mylis et Sirius. Samantha était la, devant son ancien compagnon folle de rage _« Je t'interdit de t'approcher de ma fille ! »

« Notre fille ! C'est aussi la mienne et si j'ai envie de la voir je la verrais »

« Maman » _Mylis voulu l'écarter de Sirius mais sa mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et recula sa fille un peu plus derrière elle_

« Tu nous a renié, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Mylis ai voulu te revoir après toutes ses années mais moi je ne le tolère pas ! »

« Peu être qu'elle a simplement voulu s'assurer que tu ne lui racontais pas des mensonges comme tu m'en a si souvent raconté. »

« Je t'ai caché ce que j'étais devenue car je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes ! »

« Que tu me le dise n'aurait rien changé au fait que je t'aimais ! »

« ASSEZ !!!! » _Mylis avait crié de toutes ses forces et se tenait entre les deux adultes, elle se retourna brusquement vers sa mère_ « Je voulais voir papa, car même si il nous a renié, je voulais un père ! Je sais c'est égoïste, mais tu m'as raconté tellement de choses sur lui et en bien ! Je ne veux pas que d'une mère, il me faut aussi un père ! » _Puis elle se tourna vers son père _« Tu aimais maman, pourquoi l'avoir quitté alors que je venais au monde ? Tu aurais du rester avec nous si tu l'avais aimé comme tu le prétend » _Elle s'écarta et se mit à côté d'Harry qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur dispute, Mylis croyait que la tempête était finie, mais elle venait à peine de commencer._

« Tu pense quand même pas que je vais te laisser avec elle ! » _Samantha sortit sa baguette, elle regarda sa fille qui s'était approchée au même moment _« Reste avec Harry ! C'est une affaire entre ton père et moi ! »

« Hé bien Samy, tu veux qu'on recommence comme pendant nos années à Poudlard ? » _Demanda t-il en sortant lui aussi sa baguette_

« Je t'interdit de m'appeler par se surnom débile ! Expelliarmus ! » _Cria t-elle le visage rouge de colère_

« Impedimenta ! » _Sirius réussi à temps à ralentir le sort que venait de lui envoyer Samantha_ « Tu commences fort Samy, ça m'étonne que tu m'es pas envoyé un Doloris, c'est pourtant une habitude chez un mangemort ! »


	22. Chapitre 21 : Y a de l’orage dans l’air

**Réponse au review : **

**MoonLignt** : Oh mais bien sur que je te pardonne c'est pas ta faute !! Moi aussi j'adore la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux surtout Orlando dans son costume de Legolas lol. Ta review me touche énormément ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre, je l'ai vite fini pour les fêtes de noël vu que je suis pas la ! Bizouxx à toi !!

**Halexia Black :** Ouiiiiiiii je suis sadique !! Et pourtant c'était pas mon intention de finir comme ça ! Seulement j'adore faire ce genre de fin et je pouvais pas m'en m'empêcher, lol j'ai coupé exprès ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et bizouuuuuuuuxxx

**Chapitre 21 : Y a de l'orage dans l'air**

« Je ne suis pas lâche au point de t'envoyer un sortilège impardonnable mon pauvre Sirius »

« Non mais tu es stupide, tu ne veux pas admettre que j'ai changé ! »

« Comment oses-tu ! Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je sais que tu n'as pas changé ! Tarrentallegra ! »

« Quoi ??!!! » _Sirius se mit alors à danser d'une manière endiablée sous le rire hilare de Samantha, les deux ados avaient plutôt pitié de lui, il réussi quand même à viser Samantha avec sa baguette_ « Rictusempra ! »

« AHAHAHAHA !!! » _Même si elle rigolait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire à cause du sortilège, elle envoya un regard assassin à Sirius qui lui répondit avec un sourire moqueur en continuant de danser. _**« Tu ne veux plus danser hein ? Je vais t'aider alors »**_ Pensa t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Sirius _« AHAHAH Petrificus totalus !! »

_Sirius qui n'avait pas arrêté de danser se trouva ligoté et bâillonné en un clin d'œil, seul ses yeux pouvaient bouger, il fixa Samantha qui continuait de rire, mais personne ne savait si s'était du au sortilège où plutôt au fait de voir l'ancien maraudeur saucissonné. Elle était littéralement pliée en deux et se tenait les côtes, près d'elle, Harry et Mylis étaient loin d'avoir la même réaction qu'elle, le Gryffondor se cachait les yeux pour ne pas voir son parrain ridiculisé, quand à la Serpentard elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel en pensant que ses parents se comportaient vraiment comme des gamins._

« Bon j'en ai marre de les voir se battre, ça ne mène à rien » _Mylis s'était avancée vers eux puis sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa mère, Harry en fin autant mais vers Sirius_ « Finite Incantatem » _Dirent-il d'une même voix_

« Aie ! J'ai mal aux joues et aux côtes à cause de toi ! » _Protesta Samantha en le montrant du doigt_

« Et moi ? Tu crois que danser à une vitesse incroyable sans m'arrêter c'est du gâteau ! »

« Tu ne te plaignais jamais quand on dansait sur des groupes de rock »

« Tu sais danser maman ? » _Demanda alors Mylis en regardant bizarrement sa mère_ « Mais pourtant tu ne voulais jamais danser quand je te le demander ! »

« C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me marches sur les pieds comme tu le faisais à Yura ! Mais où est-elle au fait ? Elle ne devait pas venir ? »

« Hé bien, elle est partit à l'enterrement de son frère, avec tout ça je n'ai pas penser à te le dire »

« Oui je suis au courant, j'avais pensé la voir avant qu'elle ne parte » Dit tristement sa mère

« Tien, lit la » _Elle tendit alors la lettre de Yura puis elle se tourna vers Harry_ « Au fait, je m'excuses, je suis tête en l'air et j'avais vraiment pas pensé à te prévenir de la venu de mon père. »

« J'ai été assez égoïste je dois dire » _Il lui fit son plus beau sourire_

« Mylis, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Cho Chang ? » _L'interrompit sa mère qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils_

« Oh, elle m'a menacée avec sa paire de ciseaux en cours de Botanique c'est rien ! »

« Comment ?! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! » _La gronda alors son père qui était très sérieux_

« Bon ça va ! Vous avez fini vous deux ? C'est rien j'ai dit, elle m'a menacé parce qu'elle trouvait que j'étais trop proche d'Harry, elle a des vus sur lui ! »

« Moi je dis qu'elle était possédée pour agir comme ça » _Fit remarquer le survivant_

« Vient Harry, il faut qu'on parle tout les deux » _Sirius l'emmena dans un coin de la salle en laissant les deux filles ensemble_

« Tu sais ma chérie, tu peux me le dire si tu aimes Harry »

« Mais ça va pas ?? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec lui ? Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre »

« Dit moi, quel genre de garçon serait susceptible de t'attirer ? »

« Déjà pas un gamin comme Harry ! »

« Un homme plus âgé ? » _Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil_

« Peu être bien » _Mylis avait baissé la tête plus rouge que jamais_

« Regarde moi, et dit moi, comment est-il »

« Hé bien.... »

« Tu peux me le dire, je ne te jugerais pas, tu es grande et parfois j'ai du mal à l'admettre »

« Il a les yeux aussi noir que le néant, ses cheveux sont également noirs »

« PAR MERLIN ! » _Cria alors sa mère, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait sa fille, puis elle se ressaisit_ « Ne me dit pas que tu es amoureuse de lui »

« Tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit ! »

« Bien sur que si je le sais ! C'est le seul homme qui se trouve près de toi ! »

« Tu avais dit que tu ne me jugerais pas ! »

« Je ne te juge pas, mais je dois dire que c'est bien le dernier homme à qui j'aurais pensé si tu ne me l'avais pas décrit. »

« De toute façon je ne me fais pas d'idée, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera »

« Vous parlez de quoi ? » _Demanda Sirius qui venait de revenir avec Harry_

« Ca ne te regarde pas, on peut reprendre notre duel ? »

« Maman !!! Ca suffit moi j'en ai marre de vous voir agir comme ça ! »

« C'est une histoire entre ta mère et moi, reste en dehors de ça »

« Bien ! Alors j'aimerais que vous régliez cette histoire autre part ! Cette journée devait se passer normalement »

« Dit moi pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ? Tu savais qu'il serait la n'est ce pas ? » _La questionna sa mère en plissant les yeux_

« Tu joues les entremetteuses maintenant ? » _Rajouta son père un sourire en coin_

_Pour toute réponse Mylis grogna et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, Harry ne tarda pas à la rejoindre laissant les deux adultes discuter normalement, leur fille avait subtilisé leur baguette au cas où ils recommenceraient leurs enfantillages. Elle discutait tranquillement avec le Gryffondor de chose et d'autres tout en ayant ses parents à l'œil, ils étaient assit face à face et s'affrontaient du regard. Soudain Samantha se leva, elle tourna le dos à Sirius et recommença à parler, les deux élèves écoutaient attentivement._

« Tu ne me feras pas avaler que tu as changé »

« Puisque je te... » _Tenta Sirius qui voulait en placer une_

« T'es toi ! Est-ce que tu sais le mal que tu m'as fait ? Et à Mylis aussi ! Vivre sans père c'est dur ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais agit comme ça si tu m'avais dit que tu étais devenue Mangemort ! »

« Mangemort...tu crois que je le voulais ? C'est vrai au début le Seigneur Des Ténèbres me fascinait, mais après tout a bousculé, il fallait que je reste avec eux si je ne voulais pas qu'il te tu ! »

« J'aurais pu me défendre » _Affirma t-il en croisant les bras_

« Comme James et Lily se sont défendus ? Tu serais mort toi aussi, Lucius et ta chère cousine t'en voulait à mort, à chaque fois que je prononçais ton nom elle explosait »

« Quand as-tu vraiment cessé d'être Mangemort ? »

« Après la naissance de Mylis, quand tu es partit » _Elle essuya du revers de la main quelques larmes qui coulaient_ « J'ai du jouer de la ruse des Serpentard pour échapper aux autres Mangemorts, ça ne les a pas arrêtés. » _Elle renifla et sortit de la pièce en s'essuyant toujours les yeux._

_Sirius restait assit et fixait un point invisible devant lui, comment avait t-il pu penser qu'elle était devenue Mangemort pour le plaisir, elle n'a jamais été attiré par le goût du sang ni par le plaisir de tuer, non...elle était simplement victime de la manipulation de Voldemort, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Il ne l'avait pas laissé s'expliquer ce jour la, il était partit de manière cruel et avait renié sa propre fille qui venait à peine de n'aître. S'était la pire erreur qu'il avait commit, à cause de lui Samantha et Mylis avaient été plusieurs fois en danger, et lui où était il ? Bien sur il avait été enfermé à Azkaban mais après il n'avait pas cherché à les retrouver._

_Dehors, Samantha regardait le ciel si bleu, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle ne pouvait admettre que Sirius avait bel et bien changé, qu'il n'avait plus un comportement de gamin. Non ! Admettre qu'il n'était plus le même serait d'admettre qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessée de l'aimer, mais ça, elle ne pourrait le dire à personne. Et puis pourquoi le dire ? A quoi cela servirait ? Il ne l'aime sûrement plus après ce qu'elle avait fait, cette marque sur son avant bras gauche ne partira jamais. De plus elle était plus âgée et avait perdu de son charme, sa beauté s'était fanée, envolée._

« Tu as l'air bien pensive Samantha »

« Oui, je pensais au passé » _Dit elle d'une voix rauque en regardant Dumbledore qui avait les yeux plus pétillant que jamais_ « Que faites vous ici Albus ? »

« Je voulais voir Sirius, j'ai une nouvelle à lui annoncer »

« Ah oui ? Je suis la ! » _S'exclama se dernier en sortant avec sa fille et son filleul, il regarda Samantha et vu qu'elle avait pleuré, celle-ci le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, puis il se retourna vers Dumbledore_ « Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Des Aurors du ministère ont récemment vu Peter Pettigrow dans les parages, je pense qu'ils mettront bientôt la main sur lui, donc quand le moment sera venu tu devras aller au bureau du ministère pour voir Fudge. »

« Ca veut dire que tu seras libre ! » _Harry sauta dans les bras de son parrain, s'il était innocenté il pourrait enfin vivre avec lui_

« Miss Florence je voudrais que vous alliez voir le professeur Rogue vers deux heures aujourd'hui » _Continua Dumbledore à l'attention de Mylis puis il se tourna vers sa mère_ « Samantha pourrais tu me suivre, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser »

_Samantha acquiesça, elle enlaça une dernière fois sa fille et partit avec Dumbledore, Sirius les regarda s'éloigner doucement, puis ses yeux se portèrent sur Mylis, elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère, quand il la voyait, il croyait revenir au temps où ils étaient élèves. Sa fille remarqua qu'il l'observait, elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit, puis avec Harry ils retournèrent dans la cabane hurlante. Sirius conta ses journées ennuyantes, il avait hâte que le ministère retrouve Peter, il pourrait ainsi revivre normalement sans être constamment pourchassé, il voulait simplement revivre._

_La matinée passa vite, ils avaient passés leur temps à jouer et à parler de tout et de rien, mais maintenant s'était l'heure des au revoir, Sirius prit les deux ados dans ses bras, même si Harry n'était que son filleul, il se considérait comme son père. Une fois Sirius partit, Harry et Mylis se séparèrent, lui alla passer le reste de sa journée avec ses amis quand à elle, elle préféra se promener dans le parc de Poudlard avant de se rendre à la grande salle pour manger. Elle se coucha sur l'herbe et contempla le ciel, lentement elle leva la main comme pour toucher quelques nuages, le soleil éclairait son visage mais une ombre le cacha vite, Mylis se leva pour voir la personne qui venait la déranger._

« Je te dérange ? » _Fit la voix traînante de Drago qui la regardait en levant un sourcil _« Tu n'es pas avec Potty ? »

« Non, Potty comme tu dis, est partit rejoindre ses amis, et non tu ne me dérange absolument pas ! »

« J'ai parlé avec mon père et il est d'accord pour te prendre avec nous »

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien demandé ! »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'étais venu te demander si tu te joignais à moi pour passer une journée barbante en compagnie de mon père »_ Il passa sa main sur son menton faisant mine de réfléchir tout en continuant de la regarder _« Mais vu ton air, je suppose que tu ne veux pas venir »

« Tu as tout à fait raison, en plus je dois aller voir Rogue sous les ordres de Dumbledore »

« Hum ce cher professeur Rogue à bien de la chance de pouvoir profiter de toi »

« De quoi tu parles ! »_ Siffla t-elle en plissant les yeux et en s'approchant dangereusement du Serpentard_

« Je ne fais que déduire certaines choses, j'ai un sens de l'observation hors du commun ! J'envi notre directeur de maison » _Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un sourire en coin_

« Tu t'imagine jus....juste des cho...ses » _Bredouilla t-elle les joues rouges _« Arrête ça Drago » _Il s'était un peu plus approché et avait les yeux qui pétillaient de désir _« Si tu t'approche encore un peu je te préviens que le coup que je te mettrais te fera horriblement mal »

« Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça »_ Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille une fois suffisamment proche_

« Non, mais je peux au moins faire ça ! »_ Elle le poussa violement à terre et le regarda avec fureur _« Je t'ai dit de calmer tes hormones, je ne suis pas le genre de fille que tu pourras mettre dans ton lit ! »

« Que se passe t-il »_ Intervint une voix froide derrière les deux Serpentard _


	23. Chapitre 22 : Est ce que je lui pardonne...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**MoonLignt** : Joyeux noël a toi aussi en retard désolé !! J'ai passé de mauvaises vacances lol trop nul plus de pc pendant trois jours c'est la mort !! Enfin bon c'est pas le sujet hihihi, merci pour ta review j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre bizouxx et passe de bonnes vacances !!

**elvisa-jedusort** : saute au plafond une nouvelle lectrice c'est un beau cadeau de noël !! Merci pour ta review elle me fait super plaisir jsuis super contente !! Gros Bizouxxxxx Flavia!!!

Chapitre 22 : Est-ce que je lui pardonne ?

« Professeur Rogue ! » _Mylis regardait Rogue horrifiée, depuis quand était-il là ? Avait-il entendu leur conversation ? _

« Pourrais-je savais ce que vous faites par terre Malefoy ? »

« Je m'entraîne à tomber pour le match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondor » _Ricana t-il en regardant son amie du coin de l'œil, celle-ci était devenue pale depuis l'arrivé du professeur_ « Tu es pale Mylis » _Fit il remarquer avec un sourire moqueur_

« N'importe quoi »_ Souffla t-elle en baissant la tête_

« Il a raison, vous êtes malade ? »

« Non professeur »

« Mr Malefoy conduisez la à l'infirmerie »

« Je vous dit que je vais bien ! »

« Allez pupuce on y va ? » _Drago prit le bras de Mylis mais celle-ci se dégagea de son emprise_

« Ne me touche pas ! » _Lui cria t-elle en le poussant encore une fois_

« Calmez vous ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? »

« Tiens, bonne question, dit lui Mylis »

« Me dire quoi ? » _S'impatienta Rogue en fronçant les sourcils_

« Qu'elle vous ai... »_ Le Serpentard ne pu finir sa phrase car son amie venait de plaquer sa main contre ses lèvres._

« Je voulais vous dire que je viendrais vous voir vers 2 heures comme me l'a demandé le professeur Dumbledore » _Répondit t-elle rapidement ne laissant comme ça aucune chance à Drago, celui-ci était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa en voyant le regard noir de son amie. _

_Rogue la regarda en levant un sourcil puis il repartit dans le château sans se retourner laissant une fois de plus les deux Serpentard, Drago était toujours par terre il avait un sourire narquois, il observa son amie du coin de l'oeil, elle avait les yeux baissés et paraissait triste. Il souffla et posa sa main sur celle de Mylis, elle tourna son visage vers le sien et le gifla puis se leva et couru vers le château les larmes aux yeux laissant Drago se remettre de cette claque. Il posa sa main sur sa joue rougie, aucunes filles ne l'avait giflé, à part bien sur Hermione et son fameux coup de poing, il se leva à son tour et partit à l'opposé de Mylis. Celle-ci était assise dans la grande salle et se forçait presque à manger, elle vit le trio de Gryffondor entrer, Harry lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à leur table, ce qu'elle fit de suite, elle n'aimait pas manger toute seule._

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? » _Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Ron qui prenait une cuisse de poulet_

« Oh rien, durant les prochains jours je vais être toute seule, il faut bien que je m'habitue »

« Et Malefoy n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Heureusement que non, si je le vois m'approcher je l'étripe »

« Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Arrêtez avec vos questions ! » _S'exclama Hermione qui n'avait encore rien dit _« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires »

_Un long silence s'installa, Ron continuait à manger tout en boudant, il voulait tout savoir quand il s'agissait de Malefoy, Harry lui, ne faisait pas la tête il savait qu'Hermione avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser des questions à Mylis. Il l'a connaissait à peine et elle était la fille de son parrain, bien sur il n'était pas de la même famille mais il l'a considérait comme sa soeur, soudain il se sentit observer. Il se mit à regarder la grande salle quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des professeurs, Rogue le regardait, enfin c'est ce qu'il crut au début mais il comprit vite que s'était la personne qui était à côté de lui qu'il fixait. Harry regarda une fois de plus la table des professeurs mais Rogue était partit, il se remit donc à manger. _

« Que faites vous à la table des Gryffondor, miss Florence ? » _Susurra la voix froide de Rogue faisant ainsi sursauter le trio, la présumée coupable se retourna vers lui, il remarqua qu'elle était toujours blanche_ « Vous n'êtes pas allée à l'infirmerie n'est ce pas ? »

« Non professeur je n'ai pas eu le temps, en ce qui concerne le fait que je mange avec les lions c'est que je n'aime pas manger seule. »

« Bien, pensez à aller à l'infirmerie quand vous aurez fini de manger. »

« Non d'une gargouille » _S'exclama Ron qui avait les yeux grands ouverts un fois Rogue partit_

« J'allais dire la même chose, et toi Harry ? »

« Je suis bouche bée »

« Mais de quoi parlez vous ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Ron ? » _Demanda la Serpentard qui se demandait bien pourquoi ses amis avaient une drôle de tête_

« C'est la première fois que Rogue ne dit rien à Harry ! Il aurait des raisons de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante comme toujours, mais la il a rien dit ! »

« Vous exagérez, Rogue n'est pas comme vous le dîtes, et puis il était peu être pressé »

« En plus, il t'as conseillé d'aller à l'infirmerie ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il dit ça à un élève » _Compléta Hermione qui semblait moins choquée que ses amis_

« C'est sûrement parce que je suis une Serpentard »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est pour ça »

« De quoi tu parles Harry ? »

« Rien laissez » _Il regarda Mylis, elle avait baissé la tête et se mordait la lèvre inférieur_ « Va à l'infirmerie » _Lui dit-il de façon sérieuse, elle le fixa un instant puis partit après les avoir salués_

_Pendant que Mylis marchait en direction de l'infirmerie, sa mère discutait avec Dumbledore dans son bureau, elle était assise et regardait un album photo, il y avait des photos d'elle, de Yura et de Lily Evans pendant leurs années à Poudlard, elles riaient en sautant partout. Puis Samantha tourna les pages, il y avait à présent les Maraudeurs sur les photos, toujours avec les trois jeunes filles, sur plusieurs d'entre elles, Sirius et Samantha se tenaient la main et s'embrassaient. D'un coup sec Samantha ferma l'album, une larme coulait sur sa joue, elle regarda Dumbledore, celui-ci lui fit un faible sourire avant de lui tendre un coffrer vert. Samantha l'ouvrit en tremblant, elle savait très bien ce que contenait ce coffrer, il y avait pleins de petites lettres, puis dessous, une fine bague, à l'intérieur l'inscription _**« Sirius-Samantha Forever ».**

« Il y a longtemps une jeune fille m'a donné ce coffrer car elle voulait tout oublier, il est temps pour elle de le reprendre et de pardonner au passé, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Albus, je ne sais plus il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais effacer et il en fait partit. »

« Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, vous étiez jeunes et nous vivions dans une époque si sombre, certes elle l'est encore mais vous avez mûrit, il est temps de faire la paix. »

« Il ne voudra jamais accepter, je suis une Mangemort »

« L'as tu vraiment été ? » _Dumbledore regarda Samantha qui fronçait les sourcils en ne comprenant pas_ « Ce que je veux dire c'est que dans ton coeur tu n'as jamais été Mangemort, tout le monde fait des erreurs, tu as joué le même rôle que Severus, tu as prit des risques je crois que si tu lui dit, il te pardonnera. »

« Je verrais, de toute façon je ne peux plus rien faire, il a retrouvé Mylis et ils s'entendent bien, je ne peux pas les séparer »

« Pourquoi voudrais tu les séparer ? C'est aussi sa fille, il veut rattraper le temps perdu »

« J'ai peur qu'il me l'a prenne, elle est restée 17 ans avec moi, et si un beau jour elle en avait marre de moi et qu'elle veuille rester avec son père ? Je ne veux pas la perdre. »

« Je ne te la prendrais jamais »_ Dit une voix douce à l'entrée du bureau_

« Tiens je viens de me rappeler que Pompom voulait me voir, je vous laisse » _Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de sortir il se retourna vers Samantha_ « Ne casse pas tout dans mon bureau » _Dit il avec un clin d'oeil_

« Tu es la depuis quand » _Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui_

« Depuis que Dumbledore a parlé de ton soit disant statut de Mangemort »

« Je vois, ne pens... »

« Ecoute moi Sam » _La coupa t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancienne compagne_ « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te prendre Mylis, c'est vrai que j'aimerais mieux la connaître mais je veux aussi réapprendre à te connaître »

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas »

« Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, j'ai sauté de joie tellement j'étais heureux, tu m'as donné tant de bonheur, jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir vivre un jour ça, puis il a eut cette attaque de Mangemort » _Il se leva et commença à marcher dans le bureau_ « J'ai croisé Malefoy juste après, il m'a dit que celle que j'aimais plus que tout était avec eux, bien sur je ne l'ai pas crut mais après je me suis posé des questions sur tes absences _» Il prit alors une photo, Samantha et lui s'embrassait sous un arbre_ « J'ai regardé cette photo et je me suis dit que tout ça était une coïncidence »

« J'aurais aimé te le dire, mais je voyais bien que tu méprisais les Mangemort et tu avais raison, je n'ai pas eut le courage, je ne l'ai jamais eut, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas allé à Gryffondor »

« Je t'aurais pardonné, il m'aurait fallu du temps mais je ne t'aurais pas quitté » _Il passa sa main sur la joue de Samantha_ « Quand ce soir la, j'ai vu ta marque je me suis sentit trahit, et impuissant car je n'ai pas pu t'aider, quelque chose n'allait pas et je n'ai rien vu. »

« Tu avais fait déjà beaucoup de chose pour moi, je n'allais pas aussi te demander de me sauver de la merde dans laquelle je m'étais mise, c'est pour ça que j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et il m'a conseillé de travailler comme espion. » _Elle regarda attentivement Sirius, celui ci était toujours près d'elle, il lui teint la main pour l'encourager à continuer_ « J'ai ainsi apprit que Severus ne faisait pas partit des Mangemort fidèle de Voldemort et c'est en partit grâce à lui que Mylis, Yura et moi avons pu échapper au Seigneur Des Ténèbres. »

_La porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant entrer Dumbledore plus souriant que jamais, il y avait de la malice dans ses yeux, il toussa légèrement pour se faire remarquer, Samantha et Sirius se retournèrent brusquement, ils se reculèrent rapidement et évitèrent de se regarder. Samantha se leva, elle parla quelques instants avec Dumbledore et sortit du bureau après avoir saluer Sirius. Celui-ci resta assit avec un sourire béa accroché à ses lèvres, il était comme dans lune et fixait la porte par laquelle était partit la responsable de ce changement d'attitude._

_De l'autre côté du château Mylis marchait toujours, elle arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, elle était encore blanche et titubait un peu, elle se retint de justesse à la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie, elle souffla un bon coup et l'ouvrit brusquement, Mme Pomfresh qui avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, s'approcha et vu Mylis. Elle retint la jeune Serpentard par les bras qui s'écroulait par terre, elle l'installa sur un lit et l'examina longuement, puis elle alla chercher une potion et lui fit boire. Mylis fit la grimace en avalant le contenue, elle avait un goût de terre mélangée avec beaucoup de sucre, s'était pâteux et écoeurant, l'aspect n'était pas mieux._

« Et bien Miss Florence, vous pouvez vous réjouir les effets de la potion que vous avez malencontreusement versé sur vous en retenue se sont dissipés. » _Dit elle simplement en se levant_ « Vous pouvez y aller maintenant »

« Et la fièvre que j'avais ? »

« Oh ce n'était rien, vos maux de têtes étaient la pour vous prévenir que la potion n'agirait plus » _Dit-elle en entrant dans son bureau_


	24. Chapitre 23 : Espion et révélations

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Kloona Patmol **: Oh tu as changé de pseudo ? En l'honneur de Sirius Black . Bah c'est pas ta faute si tu n'as pas mit de review plutôt ! Ben oui c'était logique que se soit Rogue...euh en fait non...mais bon ça fait rien !! J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant les passages avec Sirius hihihihi, en tout cas soit certaine y aura une bagarre entre cette pe de Chang et Mylis ! . brrr que je hais cette Serdaigle ! Merci pour ta review et jte fait pleins de bizoux aussi !!

**MoonLignt **: T.T oui tu as vu je suis à plaindre...lol ça t'embattait tant que cela qu'elle est les cheveux rouge et les yeux verts ?? Quand à Rogue lol ben il est surtout bizarre en présence d'une certaines Serpentard....lol c'est dingue tout le monde semble ravis que Sam et Sirius se rapprochent ? Jme demande si je vais les séparer encore...mdrrr !! Non je plaisante...quoique....AAAAAAAAAAAH t'as un DVD de The Rasmus !! Je suis pas fan mais j'adore ! Tu es une petite veinarde dit donc...Bizouxxx et merci pour ta review !!!

**Mikki **: Ben la suite c'est pour maintenant, merci pour ta review !! Bizouxxx

**Chapitre 23 : Espion et révélations**

_Loin de Poudlard dans l'obscurité, plusieurs silhouettes se déplaçaient, elles étaient toutes encapuchonnées et formaient un cercle, au milieu se tenait une silhouette plus grande que les autres, on pouvait voir des yeux rouges sang les fixer. Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles Mangemorts étaient postés dans une grotte, baguettes à la main ils éclairaient un peu cet endroit sombre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres marchait en regardant attentivement ses serviteurs. Il s'arrêta devant une silhouette plus petite que les autres, elle portait un masque pour cacher son visage, elle s'agenouilla devant son maître et lui baisa la main_.

« Qu'as-tu apprit de nouveau ? »

« Yura est partit à l'enterrement de son frère »

« En quoi m'aide cette information ? Qu'elle parte à Tombouctou je m'en fiche éperdument ! »

« Mais maître, elle est partit, donc votre cible n'est plus protégée, nous pouvons agir de suite »

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Ce n'est pas ma seule cible ! Et puis comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour la mener hors de Poudlard ? »

« Je connais son point faible, où du moins le moyen de la faire sortir, il me suffirait d'un peu de Polynectar et le tour est joué »

« Trop facile, je suis sur que Dumbledore l'a surveille encore plus depuis que Wong est partie, tes renseignements ne m'ont rien donnés. Endoloris ! » _Voldemort regarda avec un sourire sadique son espion se torde de douleur, puis il arrêta le sortilège_ « Retourne à Poudlard et espionne mieux que ça ! Où la prochaine fois tu auras droit à plus de Doloris »

_Au même moment dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Mylis marchait dans les cachots sombres, elle avait reprit son apparence normale et souriait pour ça, elle était contente de ne plus supporter ses cheveux rouges, elle arriva enfin devant le bureau de Rogue. Elle frappa puis n'entendant rien elle entra quand même, le bureau était vide mais quelque chose n'allait pas, elle vit alors par terre, des jambes dépassé du bureau, elle se précipita pour voir Rogue allongé par terre, le visage blanc. Mylis commença à paniquer, _**« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »**_ pensa t-elle, puis elle regarda la porte _**« Non je ne vais quand même pas le laisser tout seul ! »**_, elle se hâta vers l'armoire de potion de son professeur mais ne trouva rien. _

_Puis elle entra dans la salle d'a côté et commença à trifouiller tout les ingrédients, elle en emporta quelques uns et repartit auprès de Rogue. Elle prit alors un chaudron au hasard et versa les ingrédients, elle éternua plusieurs fois en ajoutant le poivre, une fois la potion terminée la Serpentard en versa un peu dans un gobelet qu'elle posa près de son professeur. Elle le secoua un peu, celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il voulu dire quelque chose mais Mylis l'en empêcha et lui fit boire la potion, il fit un grimace de dégoût._

« Vous étiez inconscient et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seul alors j'ai fait une potion de guérison que ma mère m'a apprise » _S'expliqua t-elle en l'aidant à se relever mais son professeur préféra le faire tout seul_ « Vous pourriez être au moins reconnaissant »

« Et vous, vous auriez très bien pu vous tromper dans cette potion et aggraver mon cas » _Répliqua t-il au tac à tac_

« Si je n'avais pas été sur je ne l'aurais pas faite, je ne suis quand même pas stupide à ce point la. Vous devriez quand même aller à l'infirmerie » _Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin_

« Très drôle mais je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller, maintenant asseyez vous » _Il s'installa à son bureau, une fois son élève assise il continua_ « Je vous ai faite venir car nous avons découvert qui est la mystérieuse personne qui vous à lancé un Doloris »

« Qui ça ?!! »

« Ne m'interrompait pas ! Donc je reprends, la coupable est miss Parkinson, elle a avoué grâce au véritasérum qu'elle était folle de jalousie de vous voir constamment avec Malefoy, et c'est pour cela qu'elle vous a jeté un sort »

« Elle est folle de croire qu'on pourrait être ensemble » _Dit Mylis encore sous le choc, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche_ « Je restais avec lui parce qu'il était sympa ! »

« En tout cas, miss Parkinson n'a pas vu les choses sous cet angle là »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Le ministère l'a envoyé à Azkaban, elle n'y restera que peu de temps, si elle à retenue la leçon elle sera réintégrée à Poudlard. »

« Professeur, je peux vous demandez pourquoi vous étiez par terre tout à l'heure ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, mais je vais quand même vous le dire pour ne pas vous inquiéter miss, j'avais maladroitement fait tomber une potion » _Il vit son élève se lever et partir vers la porte_ « Où allez vous ? Je n'ai pas fini, rasseyez vous »

« Ah bon ? Mais de quoi vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Mr Dumbledore m'a demandé de... » _Il s'arrêta un instant en cherchant ses mots, pour une fois il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer_ « De prendre soin de vous »

« Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi ? » _S'étrangla t-elle le visage rouge_

« Yura étant partit, et vos parents ne seront pas la plusieurs jours, donc le directeur...»

« Et Remus ? » _Le coupa t-elle avec de l'espoir_

« C'est bientôt la pleine lune et il va être fatigué. On dirait que cela vous dérange » _Constata t-il en levant un sourcils_

« Je...non ! Mais c'est que...je ne vous connais pas »

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin, je vais veiller sur vous, pas vivre avec vous » _Dit-il en ricanant, puis il la regarda intensément_ « Vous avez retrouver vos yeux et vos cheveux à ce que je vois »

« Ah oui ! L'infirmière m'a dit que mes maux de tête et mes fièvres étaient dus au changement » _S'exclama t-elle joyeusement en souriant_

« Et j'aimerais aussi savoir une chose, que se passe t-il entre Drago et vous ? »

« Rien » _Répondit-elle sombrement_

« En êtes vous sur ? Pourtant tout à l'heure vous aviez l'air en colère contre lui, je vous ai vu le pousser violement par terre »

« Il m'a énervé, lui et ses hormones ! Il croit je suis comme toutes ses poules qui se dandinent devant lui »

« Je vois, Drago est comment dire, impulsif »

« Sûrement mais il faudrait qu'il se calme où l'a prochaine fois je lui mettrais un coup entre les jambes »

« Je lui en parlerait, vous pouvez partir »

« Quoi ?? Ah non ne lui parlé pas ! » _S'exclama t-elle en agitant ses bras_

« Il faudrait savoir, je lui parle et vous ne serait plus harcelé, où l'inverse. De quoi avez-vous peur ? »

**« J'ai peur qu'il vous dise ce que je ressent pour vous »** _Pensa t-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive_ « De rien, en fait vous pouvez allé lui parler. Au revoir professeur » _Elle partit aussi vite que l'éclair_

_La journée se passa tranquillement, le trio de Gryffondor et Mylis allèrent au Pré-au-Lard, ils étaient assit à une table aux trois balais et buvaient des Bièraubeurres, Ron exhibaient les produits de Zonko qu'il venait d'acheter, Harry s'y intéressait fortement, mais les filles préférèrent parler de tout autres choses. Hermione rabâchait sans cesse aux garçons que cette année il y avait les Aspics et qu'ils fallaient mieux étudier que de s'amuser, bien sur ils ne l'écoutèrent pas, elle recommença donc à parler à Mylis. Mais celle-ci ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention à son amie, elle cherchait quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un, puis après quelques instant elle le vit, Drago était assit au fond du bar en compagnie de son père. La Serpentard fit une grimace de dégoût en le voyant, elle vit une main s'agiter devant elle et se retourna vers Hermione qui essayait de réveiller son amie._

« Tu étais dans la lune » _S'expliqua cette dernière qui était intimidée par le regard glacial de Mylis_

« Je reviens » _Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit précipitamment du bar, une fois dehors elle essaya de se calmer en marchant, elle bouscula un passant_ « Pardon je ne... » _Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant de qui il s'agissait_ **« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » **_Pensa t-elle en regardant avec des yeux rond la personne devant elle_

« Hé bien, nos chemins n'arrêtent pas de se croiser miss Florence »

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir bousculé professeur, je suis un peu pressée »

« Hé Mylis ! » _S'écria Harry qui arrivait avec ses deux amis derrière elle, il était essoufflé d'avoir couru et ne regarda même pas Rogue_ « Devine qui est venu nous parler au trois balais ! »

« Drago Malefoy »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Je l'ai vu avec son père, c'est pour ça que je suis sortit, excusez moi mais je vais marcher » _Elle n'attendit pas plus est passa devant eux _

_La journée touchait bientôt à sa fin, tout les élèves mangeaient tranquillement dans la grande salle mais Harry était inquiet, Mylis ne s'était pas montrée depuis qu'ils étaient partit des Trois Balais, ils ne l'avaient pas vu revenir à Poudlard, Hermione le rassura avec quelques phrases mais ça ne changea pas grand-chose. Le survivant se leva et se dirigea vers Dumbledore, mais encore une fois, Hermione l'en empêcha, elle lui affirmait que si Mylis était disparue il l'aurait déjà su. Le dîner se déroula donc sans interruption, néanmoins, Harry était toujours autant perturbé par la disparition subite de son amie, il ne cessait de regarder les portes de la grande salle dans l'espoir de les voir s'ouvrir sur la Serpentard._

_Harry était maintenant dans son lit, couché sur le dos il fixait le plafond, plus il regarda Ron celui-ci dormait à point fermé, ainsi que les autres garçons, une fois sur que personne ne le verrait il sortit doucement de son lit et se camoufla dessous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il sortit de la salle commune et marcha vers celle des Serpentard qui se trouvait dans les cachots, l'imbécile n'avait pas mit de pull au dessus de son pyjama et maintenant il était frigorifié. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau des Serpentard, _**« Mince, c'est quoi le mot de passe »**_ pensa t-il en s'apercevant qu'il ne savait pas, il réfléchit un moment, les mots de passe des Serpentard devaient sûrement être portés sur la magie noir, les potions..._« Bon, on va voir ce que ça va donné, Serpensortia » _Dit-il en espérant que ce soit le bon, le tableau bougea pour laisser passer le Gryffondor, celui-ci était soulagé. Il entra dans la salle commune, il vit alors deux silhouettes devant le feu, Harry s'approcha silencieusement et fut surpris de voir Mylis en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore._

« Ne t'inquiète pas Mylis, tu es en sécurité à Poudlard, et de toute manière le professeur Rogue veille sur toi le temps que Yura revienne »

« Si vous le dites, sinon je pouvais rester cacher avec mon père »

« Non, ton père est encore recherché, reste toujours avec des gens en qui tu as confiance, surtout si tu t'aventures hors de Poudlard » _Dit il avec un sourire_ « Bonne nuit Mylis »

« Bonne nuit Mr Dumbledore »

_Le vieux sorcier salua la Serpentard, il attendit qu'elle monte dans sa chambre pour partir lui aussi, cependant, il s'arrêta juste à côté d'Harry, celui-ci était toujours sous sa cape et avait cessé de respirer, Dumbledore le regarda et lui fit un sourire. Puis il sortit laissant le à présent tout seul dans la salle commune, le Gryffondor resta un moment à observer le feu qui crépitait, il soupira en pensant que Mylis était en sécurité et qu'il aurait dû écouter Hermione, rassuré, il partit rejoindre son lit._

**Un extrait du prochain chapitre !**

« Dit moi c'est vrai que Parkinson revient aujourd'hui »_ Demanda Hermione à son amie, elle vit ses yeux s'assombrirent et réalisa qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe _« Mais au fait, tu n'es pas avec Drago ? »_ La aussi elle réalisa de l'ampleur de ses paroles, elle mit une main devant sa bouche_

« Hum, vous faites quoi ? »_ Mylis avait visiblement envie de changer de sujet ce qui n'échappa pas au trois Gryffondor_

« Hermione nous apprend un jeu moldu, le pouvieux »

« Le pouilleux Ron ! C'est un jeu de carte, tu veux que je te l'apprenne ? »

**Voila maintenant il faudra attendre la suite, encore merci pour vos reviews et bizouxx à tous !**


	25. Note de l'auteur

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**En raison d'un problème de mon pc...mon chapitre 24 c'est effacé, je ne peux plus l'ouvrir et donc vous allez devoir attendre un peu plus pour avoir la suite car je vais devoir le réécrire et vu que j'ai un peu oublié ce que j'avais mit dedans ça mettra plus de temps...**

**Désolé pour l'aperçu que j'ai mit à la fin du chapitre 23 je sais pas si je le mettrais dans le 24 que je vais refaire...ça me met en rogne j'avais presque fini et zou il disparaît ! C'était juste pour vous dire de patienter un peu plus, j'ai fait un crise parce que je l'avais perdu et donc mon moral est en baisse...donc voila ! Bizouxx à tous ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews !**

**Dans le chapitre 24 je me souvient avoir mit une confrontation entre Mylis et Cho, j'essaierait de me souvenir avec exactitude de la scène mais je suis sur de rien ! **


	26. Chapitre 24 : Petit face à face

**Réponse au reviews :**

**MoonLignt** : lol c'est vrai qu'elle devient tout le temps rouge, bah c'est mieux que de bégayer ! T allé voir The Rasmus en concert aaaaaaaaah s'effondre t'as réussi à les approcher lol...enfin bon, encore merci pour ta review et pour ton encouragement ! J'ai essayé de faire à peu près pareil mais bon c pas facile lol j'espère que ce genre de pb ne m'arrivera pas sinon je pète un plomb ! Bizouxxx j'espère que tu aimeras ce new chapitre !

**Kloona Patmol** : Lol tu crois vraiment que je vais dire qui es l'espion ? Quand à Mylis ben elle supporte pas le comportement de Drago (ça se comprends) quand à le couple Mylis/Rogue ben en fait j'ai pas trop d'expérience et je sais pas comment m'y prendre lol ! Bizouxxx et encore merci !!

**Lome** : Coucou !! Ah les vacances sont finies ouinnn T.T ! Merciii pour ta review en espérant que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre la !! Bizoux

**Chapitre 24 : Petit face à face**

_Cela faisait quelques jours que Yura était partie et l'ambiance chez les Serpentard était loin d'être calme, surtout qu'aujourd'hui Pansy revenait enfin à Poudlard, Drago qui suivait toujours Mylis l'avait cette fois ci lâchée pour tenir compagnie à la revenante. Mylis préféra éviter les retrouvailles car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait droit à un règlement de compte et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de cela en moment, elle était assez déprimée car Yura ne lui avait plus donnée signe de vie, ainsi que ses parents. Il ne lui restait plus que Remus mais celui-ci était très occupé, ou alors le professeur Rogue, Mylis fit une grimace en pensant à lui, si elle allait le déranger pour ses problèmes il allait sûrement l'envoyer balader. En marchant dans le parc, Mylis vit le trio qui était assit par terre, elle s'approcha lentement d'eux comme un tigre prêt à bondir sur sa proie._

« Bouh !!! »_ Cria t-elle les faisant tout les trois sursauter, elle s'assit juste en face d'eux avec un sourire angélique _« Ben quoi ? Je vous ai fait peur ? »

« Tu es folle ma parole ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! »_ Fit Hermione les yeux grand ouvert en mettant sa main sur son cœur_

« Non, ne NOUS refait plus jamais ça »_ Précisa le rouquin plus pale que jamais_

« Où sinon quoi Ronny ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ? »

« Ronny ??? C'est quoi se surnom débile ? »

« Je l'ai déjà entendu quelques part »_ Dit Harry en réfléchissant _

« C'est Ginny qui t'a trouvé se mignon surnom, elle t'appelle comme ça devant ses amies »

« Ca me revient maintenant, je l'ai entendu pendant que j'étais à la bibliothèque j'étais mort de rire »_ Il se mit à rire mais s'arrêta vite en voyant le regard assassin que lui lançait son ami _« Non en fait il est nul, et puis je vois pas ce qu'il a de drôle »

« Dit moi c'est vrai que Parkinson revient aujourd'hui »_ Demanda Hermione à son amie, elle vit ses yeux s'assombrirent et réalisa qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe _« Mais au fait, tu n'es pas avec Malefoy ? »_ La aussi elle réalisa de l'ampleur de ses paroles, elle mit une main devant sa bouche_

« Hum, vous faites quoi ? »_ Mylis avait visiblement envie de changer de sujet ce qui n'échappa pas au trois Gryffondor_

« Hermione nous apprend un jeu moldu, le pousse »

« Le pouilleux Ron ! C'est un jeu de carte, tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

« Les jeux et moi ça fait deux, je vais me promener »_ Elle se leva et commença à partir puis elle se retourna vers ses amis _« On se revoit en Métamorphose ! »

_La Serpentard marchait dans le parc, le soleil brillait au dessus d'elle, les oiseaux chantés, il faisait un temps magnifique, certains élèves étaient dehors à profiter du beau temps, d'autres préféraient rester dans le château, Mylis sourit en voyant le paysage harmonieux. Elle tourna la tête et vit une personne, à qui elle n'avait vraiment pas envie parler, arriver vers elle, les yeux de sa rivale la fixaient intensément, Cho Chang se planta devant elle avec un sourire en coin._

« Je vois que tu ne m'as pas écouté, c'est fâcheux »

« Tu n'en a pas marre de te prendre des râteaux par Harry ? »

« Quoi ?? De quoi tu parles ? Je ne me suis pas prise de râteaux miss-je-crois-toujours-tout-savoir »

« Tu parles, il m'a pourtant dit hier que tu étais venue le voir dans l'intention d'avoir de nouveau un rendez-vous, mais il t'a rie au nez »

« Tu vas vite regretter tes paroles Florence »_ Siffla t-elle en sortant sa baguette_

« Houla Chang, tu oserais me jeter un sort en plein jour ? Tu es complètement frappée »_ Mylis sortit elle aussi sa baguette et fusilla la Serdaigle du regard_

« Je vais voir où se limite tes compétences en Défense, qu'en dis tu ? Petrificus totalus ! » _Lui lança t-elle avec un sourire maléfique, qui s'en alla vite dés que la Serpentard eut évité le sort avec agilité._

« Je me demande ce que tu voulais me faire après m'avoir pétrifiée »

« Tu poses trop de questions »

« Oui tu as raison, Expelliarmus ! »

« C'est tout ce qu'une Serpentard peut faire ? Tu me déçois énormément » _Fit elle en contrant le sort puis elle se mit à ricaner _

« Tu en veux plus ? Très bien tu l'auras voulu. Staticium ! »

« Quoi ? » _Un éclair bleu se dirigea vers Cho et la frappa en plein fouet sans qu'elle puisse l'éviter, elle se tordit de douleur puis s'écroula par terre_

« C'est un sort que m'a apprit ma mère, il envoi un forte décharge électrique qui s'intensifie au contact des muscles, c'est très douloureux n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui... » _Elle respira rapidement et avait du mal à parler_ « Ce sort...c'est de la magie noir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ça fait très mal et tu ne le trouvera pas dans les livres de Poudlard »

« La prochaine fois je te mettrais la pâté, je serais plus forte »

« Pour le moment j'ai bien l'impression que c'est moi la plus forte » _Elle commença à partir mais se retourna vers sa rivale _« Ne revient plus m'emmerder avec tes petites histoires de cœur brisé tu me fais pitié »

_Mylis partit vers Poudlard sans se retourner, elle regarda le ciel et fronça les sourcils en voyant le soleil disparaître pour laisser place à des nuages noirs, le ciel devenait plus sombre et la température commençait à baisser. Les élèves qui étaient dehors se précipitèrent vers le château pour s'abriter, elle vit le trio de Gryffondor qui se protéger de la pluie avec leur livres, elle resta sous la pluie à regarder le ciel puis elle alla à son tour se réfugier dans le château. Elle entra en trombe dans la grande salle, la Serpentard était mouillée de la tête aux pieds et tremblait, elle se jeta un sort qui sécha ses vêtements et chercha ses amis dans la foule d'élèves qui paniquaient. Elle poussa quelques élèves de première année qui bouchaient le passage et se faufila à la table des Gryffondor, elle s'installa à côté d'Harry qui lui fit un sourire en la voyant._

« Vous avez vu la tempête ! J'espère que ça va pas durer » _Dit Seamus qui tremblait comme une feuille_

« Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, Poudlard résisterait même à un cataclysme »

« N'exagère pas Ron »

« Je vous assure, vous avez qu'à demander à Hermione » _Il remarqua que ses amis regardaient un peu partout puis il ajouta avec un soupir _« Elle discute avec Dumbledore » _il regarda la Serpentard qui buvait tranquillement et jouait avec ses cheveux _« Tu n'as pas l'air inquiète pour la tempête »

« Non, j'ai confiance en les professeurs, ils seront nous protéger et puis Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sur pour nous tous »

« Oui tu as sûrement raison, en tout cas j'en connaît une qui ne va pas arriver à dormir ce soir »

« Ron !! Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai peur » _S'exclama sa sœur qui le fusilla du regard_

« Alors arrête de me surnommer Ronny avec tes copines »

« Si tu ne sais pas plaisanter »

« Les Gryffondor ! Suivez moi nous retournons dans notre salle commune » _Cria Hermione qui se frayait un passage pour venir vers ses amis, elle arriva à côté de Ron qui fit une grimace en voyons le signe de préfet en chef accroché à la chemise de son amie, celle-ci se tourna vers Mylis_ « Malefoy t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure, tu dois retourner dans ta salle commune »

« Oh je vois, le dragon ne peut pas se passer de moi » _Soupira t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à ses amis _« On se revoit plus tard »

_Elle partit vers sa table, tout les Serpentard étaient regroupés et attendaient sûrement un signe de leur préfet en chef pour le suivre, il se trouvait à la droite de Mylis et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, il était accompagné de Pansy ainsi que du reste de sa bande. Un garçon qui devait sûrement être en première année lui tapota l'épaule, alors que Drago allait se retourner, Mylis s'incrusta dans un groupe pour ne pas se faire voir du Serpentard. _

_Pendant qu'elle suivait le groupe, elle entendit des voix dans un couloir, curieuse elle marcha jusqu'au bruit et distingua deux grandes silhouettes, elle s'approcha un peu plus et reconnus les professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue en pleine discussion. Elle voulu se cacher dans les coins sombres mais la directrice de Gryffondor la remarqua et lui fit signe d'approcher, Mylis arriva à côté de son directeur qui la regardait du coin de l'œil._

« Hé bien Miss Florence, que faites vous dans les couloirs, n'êtes vous pas censé être avec vos camarades ? » _Demanda MacGonagall toujours aussi sévère_

« Si, mais je voulez vous demander si nous avions cours » _Répondit t-elle rapidement en se mordant la lèvres inférieur_ **« Bravo ma fille, elle est bidon ton excuse »** _pensa t-elle_

« Vous pensez sûrement que la tempête vous dispensera de cours ? Je ne vous savez pas si rêveuse » _Elle se tourna vers son confrère_ « Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, je vous laisse votre élève »

« Vous n'allez pas rejoindre vos camarades ? » _Demanda t-il une fois sur que sa collègue n'était plus la_ « Ou préférez vous plutôt vous battre en duel avec eux » _Ajouta t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Mylis, celle-ci avait levé ses sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise_ « Hé oui, je vous ai vu avec Chang »

« Professeur je vous assure que je ne faisais que me défendre ! »

« Vous auriez pu appeler un professeur, en tout cas ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas renvoyée »

« Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Je ne dirais rien à propos de ce qu'il c'est passé, j'ai bien vu qu'elle vous avez provoqué » _Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Mylis, tellement que leurs visages se touchaient presque_ « Faites attention à vous »

« Oui professeur, je sais que vous devez veiller sur moi pendant l'absence de Yura mais ne vous en faites personne ne vous tiendra pour responsable si il m'arrive quelque chose »

« Bien » _Fit t-il sèchement, il la salua et partit dans ses cachots_

_Rogue marchait à grand pas, il n'y avait pas de colère sur son visage, juste un mélange de déception et de tristesse, c'était bien la première fois qu'il montrait de tels sentiments, sûrement parce qu'il était seul dans les cachots. Il arriva devant ses appartements, alors qu'il allait s'y engouffrer il entendit une voix féminine l'appeler, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant cette voix mélodieuse, il se retourna pour voir Mylis courir dans sa direction. _

« Que voulez vous miss »

« Je voudrais vous parler, c'est important » _Son ton était sérieux et elle paraissait plus vieille_

« Rentrez, nous parlerons à l'intérieur » _Il laissa passer son élève et entra à son tour dans ses appartements en regardant bien avant que personne ne les voie._


	27. Chapitre 25 : Rivale ?

**Réponse au review :**

**Les maraudeuses :** Merci pour ta review !! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 25 : Rivale ?**

_Mylis était assise sur un fauteuil vert juste en face de son professeur, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle lui parlait de ses problèmes, il l'écoutait attentivement sans dire un mot, ses yeux noirs fixaient ceux de son élève, elle lui confiait ses histoires avec Cho et Drago. Puis elle parla de ses parents qui lui manquaient, et de Yura qui n'avait pas envoyé de nouvelles, ça lui faisait du bien de confier tout cela à quelqu'un même si c'était son directeur de maison. Lui, ne disait toujours rien, il restait immobile à la regarder, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser des questions auxquels bien sur elle répondait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle._

« Pourquoi vous n'allez rien dire à propos du petit duel entre Chang et moi ? » _Elle avait dit cela d'une voix hésitante _

« Pourquoi tenez vous tant à être renvoyé ? »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on réponde à des questions par des questions » _Répondit t-elle sèchement, elle fut surprise en voyant un demi sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son professeur_ « Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit ? »

« Rien, seulement vous devez être la seule élève qui me parle comme ça, vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez insolente ? »

« On me l'a dit bien des fois, mais je n'y fait plus attention, je suis moi et je ne changerais pour personne au monde »

_Rogue allait dire quelque chose mais un bruit à la porte l'interrompit, il se leva, Mylis avait eut la même réaction que lui, celui-ci la regarda et lui demanda de rester assise ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, son professeur se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et eut un regard étonné en voyant qui était derrière, il fit entrer la personne qui n'était autre que Dumbledore. Celui-ci fit un sourire à l'attention de Mylis qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le fauteuil, puis il se tourna vers le professeur qui attendait une explication de sa soudaine visite._

« Severus, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau »

« Mais Mr le directeur, je réglais quelques problèmes avec miss Florence, ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

« Ce n'est rien professeur, j'avais fini de toute façon, je dois préparer mes affaires pour les cours » _Mylis s'excusa auprès des deux hommes et sortit de la chambre de Rogue, en sortant elle murmura _**« merci » **_pour que seul lui l'entende._

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

« Une personne voudrait vous voir, elle vous attend dans mon bureau »

« Encore, décidemment en ce moment tout le monde veut me voir ! Ne peuvent t-ils pas me laisser tranquille ? »

« Je ne sais pas Severus, venez »

_Dumbledore sortit le premier, Rogue ferma derrière lui, il suivit le vieux directeur en se posant des questions, qui pouvait bien le demander ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il ne pouvait même pas émettre de doute, le vieux sorcier avait un sourire en coin ce qui inquiétait un peu plus Rogue. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant les gargouilles, Dumbledore se tourna alors vers le professeur de potion qui fronçait toujours les sourcils, le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et prononça le mot de passe. _

_Après quelques secondes, les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau, Dumbledore alla s'asseoir à sa place, Rogue quand à lui scrutait les environ à la recherche de la personne qui le demandait. Il tomba nez à nez avec une femme, elle avait les cheveux long et bruns, ses yeux étaient bleus, elle devait avoir environ son âge, elle était habillée d'une longue robe rouge, elle fit un immense sourire en voyant Rogue. Puis tout d'un coup elle couru jusqu'à lui et le sera fort, lui, était paralysé, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il soupira et enlaça la jeune femme._

« Désolé de vous déranger dans vos retrouvaille, mais je crois que nous avons perdu trop de temps »

« Oui pardon Dumbledore » _Fit la jeune femme, elle se desserra de Rogue et vint s'asseoir en face du vieux directeur, le professeur de potion l'imita bien vite. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, puis sera sa main _« Severus, je suis venu ici, car tu es la seul personne en qui je peux avoir confiance »

« Que veux tu me dire Alceste? » _Demanda t-il en la plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme_

« Tu sais qu'elle est ma position dans le combat contre le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, hélas ils m'ont découvert je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai été grillée » _Elle soupira et baissa la tête _« Je n'ai nulle par où aller tu le sais, je n'ai plus de famille, puis je me suis souvenue de ce que tu m'as dit il y a bien des années, que si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi je pouvais venir te voir. C'est ce que je fais Severus, pourrais-tu m'héberger ? »

« Mais...c'est aussi à Dumbledore de donner son avis »

« Je lui ai donné, je suis d'accord, maintenant c'est à vous que revient la décision »

« Oui bien sur, je suis d'accord pour que tu restes à Poudlard » _Répondit-il hésitant _

« Merci !!! » _Alceste se précipita encore une fois dans les bras de Rogue, celui-ci avait les yeux grand ouvert et avalait difficilement sa salive, voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise, la jeune femme se retira_ « Hé bien Severus, tu m'as l'air bien coincé, tu n'aurais quand même pas oublié notre histoire ? » _Demanda t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil_

« Tout à changé, le temps à passé et notre histoire et loin de nous »

« Il n'y aurait pas une nouvelle femme dans ta vie ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas » _Répliqua t-il rouge comme une tomate_

« Oh notre Severus de nouveau amoureux, comme c'est mignon, n'est pas Dumbledore ? » _Ricana t-elle avec un grand sourire_

« Je me demande bien de qui il peut être amoureux » _Dumbledore fit mine de réfléchir en entrant dans le jeu d'Alceste_

« Allez vous arrêter tout les deux ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi ! Mais plutôt de la protection d'Al ! »

« Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça » _Elle fit la grimace, puis se tourna vers le vieux sorcier_ « Je ne vais quand même pas dormir dans le même lit que ce grognon ? »

« Ca ne te déplaisait pas avant » _Commenta t-il avec un sourire narquois_

« Ca veut dire que tu acceptes que je dorme avec toi ?? »

« Sûrement pas ! »

« Bon tant pis j'aurais essayé, alors où diable vais-je dormir ? »

« Je vous ai trouvé une chambre, elle se trouve juste à côté de celle de Remus. Pouvez vous la conduire la bas Severus ? »

« Oui bien sur » _Grommela ce dernier en plissant les yeux, il sortit du bureau sans attendre Alceste, celle-ci le rattrapa vite avec un sourire qui énervait le professeur_ « Pourquoi souris tu bêtement ? »

« Oh, je repensais à nous »

« Il n'y a plus de nous alors arrête de faire une fixation sur le passé »

« Je n'y peut rien, on s'amusait bien ensemble » _Elle soupira puis s'arrêta, elle mit une main dans ses cheveux _« Pardonne moi Severus »

« Arrête avec ça, tu te fait du mal pour rien ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était du passé et que je ne t'en voulais plus »

« Peu être, mais c'est de ma faute si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je t'ai trahit plus d'une fois, pourtant tu voulais toujours de moi, mais après tu en a eut assez... »

« Tait toi » _La coupa t-il brusquement _« J'ai décidé de mettre fin à nous, car je savais que tu serais plus libre sans moi »

« Mais... »

« Non laisse moi finir » _Il soupira et eut un petit sourire qui s'efface vite _« J'ai bien fait, car comme ça je t'ai oublié, ne remet plus ce sujet sur la table, j'éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, alors ne vient pas mettre ton grain de sel dans mes histoires »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, mais dit moi »

« Quoi ? Que veux tu encore savoir » _Il était exaspéré et le montrait bien en la regardant froidement _

« Comment est elle ?? Blonde ? Rousse ? Brune ? » _Demanda t-elle excitée comme une puce en sautillant_

« Tu es insupportable, je ne te dirais rien, car ça ne te concerne absolument pas » _Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre d'Alceste_ « Ton mot de passe est curieuse » _Fit il avec un sourire en coin. Il la salua et partit aussi vite que l'éclair _

_La journée se passa vite, les cours avaient reprit ce qui embattait certains élèves qui préféraient se prélasser au lieu de travailler, la tempête avait cessé mais le ciel demeurait sombre, les professeurs avaient interdit aux élèves de sortir. Mylis était assise à la table des Serpentard et fixait celle des Gryffondor, Harry rigolait en compagnie de ses amis, la Serpentard détourna son regard d'eux et contempla ses camarades, Drago était en face d'elle et mangeait tranquillement, Pansy à côté de lui faisait pareil mais un peu plus vite, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité. _

_Ce que vite ensuite Mylis failli la faire tomber à la renverse, son professeur de potion entra dans la grande salle avec à côté de lui, une belle brune qui faisait des sourires ravageur à quelques élèves, Alceste était presque collée contre Rogue. Alors qu'ils passaient derrière Mylis, Alceste frissonna, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la Serpentard qui était toujours de dos, Rogue qui remarqua qu'il marchait tout seul la regarda, en la voyant fixer son élève, il revient vers elle et la tira par le bras la faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensées._

_Ils s'installèrent à la table des professeurs, Alceste avait prit la place de Remus pour se mettre à côté de Rogue, elle ne le regardait pas et se concentrait sur son assiette comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une. Le professeur de potion lui la regardait quelque fois du coin de l'œil, elle ne déniait même pas tourner la tête vers lui, pourquoi avait t-elle cette attitude ? Où était la Alceste joyeuse qui était ici il y a encore quelques minutes ? Puis il eut une petite idée du changement de la jeune femme, elle s'était arrêter derrière Mylis, peu être avait t-elle perçu quelque chose ? Non, c'était impossible, il riait intérieurement en pensant à cela, c'était ridicule._

_Les élèves partaient se coucher, ainsi que les professeurs, il ne restait bientôt plus que le directeur, le professeur MacGonagall, Rogue et Alceste, Dumbledore et sa collègue parlaient en riant quelques fois, quand aux deux autres, ils ne disaient rien, jusqu'à ce que Rogue qui en avait assez du silence de la jeune femme se décida enfin à parler._

« Bon, dit moi ce qui ne va pas »

« De quoi parles tu ? Tout vas bien »

« Tes mensonges sont jamais marchés avec moi »_ Siffla t-il en levant un sourcil_

« Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est ce pas ? » _Demanda t-elle brusquement_

« Pardon ? De qui me parles tu ? »

« De cette fille, en passant près d'elle, je l'ai ressentit, cet amour bien plus fort que le notre »

« Que veux tu que je dises ? Mais je te prévient tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le crier sur tout les toits, alors c'est elle ? »

« Oui »_ Souffla t-il en baissant la tête_

« Et, est ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

**Vous saurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre lol !**


	28. Chapitre 26 : Mais qui est le loup ?

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**MoonLignt : **Coucou !! T'as vu je peux être sadique quand je le veux ! Ah ah ah j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir en imaginant Chang se faire rétamer par Mylis ! Sinon pour en revenir à The Rasmus lol c'est vrai qu'il est mignon le chanteur !! Voila ! Je t'ai envoyé un mail mais je ne sais pas si tu l'as reçu, c'était pour te dire que j'avais msn et que mon adresse c'était . Bizoux et encore merci pour tes reviews !

**Poisson rouge **: Merci pour ta review !! Et voila la suite ! En espérant que tu l'aimes ! Bizoux

**Magaliocha **: Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Merci pour ton conseil j'essaierais de le mettre en pratique, enfin je le met en pratique ! Et merci aussi pour ta review c'est gentil ! Bizouxx

**Chapitre 26 : Mais qui est le loup ?**

« Je ne sais pas »

« Comment tu ne sais pas ? » _S'énerva Alceste en se levant d'un bond_ « Bien sur que tu le sais ! Mais tu te voiles la face, bon sang Severus réagit ! Tu l'aimes énormément et ne dit pas non ! »

« Et après ? Je pourrais être son père ! _» Lui aussi s'était levé et criait presque, il ne restait plus que lui et Alceste dans la grande salle, il se calma un peu et partit dans un rire dément_ « Non, je préfère mourir que d'être comme Black » _Cracha t-il_

« Black ? C'est la fille de Sirius ? »

« Oui, c'est la fille de ce sale cabot »

**« Mais alors ça change tout »** _Pensa t-elle, puis son regard se porta de nouveau Rogue qui semblait réfléchir _« Et alors ? Elle est trop jeune pour toi ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça de la part d'un homme » Dit-elle en levant un sourcil

« Tu ne comprends pas, elle est jeune, elle préfère les garçons de son âge, je la voit mal s'intéressait à des personne beaucoup plus âgés. »

« Elle a quel âge ? »

« 18 ans pourquoi ? »

« Mais ça va ! Tu ne risque pas de faire un détournement de mineur »

« Tu as toujours eut le chic pour ce qui est de me remonter le moral, mais merci je ne veux pas de tes conseils, ils ne m'ont jamais rien apportés de bon »

« Comme tu veux, mais si elle ne t'aime pas, tu sais que moi je suis la » _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit le laissant seul avec ses pensées_

_Rogue se retrouva très vite allongé sur son lit, il contemplait le plafond en repensant au visage doux de Mylis qui était venue lui parler, ils étaient restés tout les deux quelques minutes et cela avait suffit pour le rendre heureux, mais la différence d'âge le chiffonnait quand même un peu. Et puis il était convaincu qu'elle ne voudrait pas de lui, après tout elle était proche de Potter...Potter...ce nom résonnait dans la tête de Rogue, encore et toujours lui...les Potter ont toujours eut ce qu'ils voulaient, alors pourquoi pas elle ? C'était la fille de Sirius, et il voudrait sûrement la placer aux soins de son filleul. Rogue se redressa et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder la lune, elle était pleine, il vit alors une fine silhouette poursuivit par un loup, la personne courait vers la forêt interdite, le professeur de potion enfila sa cape et sortit de sa chambre en courant. _

_La silhouette courrait toujours vers la forêt interdite, la baguette à la main elle regarda derrière elle et vit que le loup avait disparut, elle resta quand même sur ses gardes, un grognement ce fit entendre, lentement la personne pivota et se retrouva nez à nez avec le loup. Il avait le pelage noir, et avait un œil jaune et un œil vert, le loup s'approchait doucement de sa proie, et lui sauta dessus, faisant ainsi tombé sa capuche. Des cheveux châtain foncé volaient dans tout les sens, le visage de Mylis apparut, le loup et elle se regardaient intensément, elle leva sa baguette et pointa l'animal, celui-ci montra les crocs, puis il sauta une nouvelle fois sur la Serpentard. Elle fit tomber sa baguette sous le coup de la peur, puis se retrouva allongée par terre, le loup au dessus d'elle, l'animal ouvrit sa gueule mais au même moment, un éclair s'abattit sur lui et le projeta a quelques mètres de sa proie. Rogue était arrivé à temps et s'approcha de son élève, elle était toujours couchée et avait les yeux fermés, elle sentit une main caresser sa joue, se contact lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux, elle vit alors le visage de son professeur._

« Professeur ? »_ Sa voix était faible elle se frotta les yeux pour voir si elle rêvait_

« Tu vas bien ? »_ Lui demanda t-il visiblement inquiet, il se rendit vite compte qu'il l'avait tutoyé et pria Merlin qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte_

« J'ai mal au jambes, je crois que j'ai du trop courir »_ Répondit elle avec une grimace, elle n'avait visiblement pas remarqué que Rogue l'avait tutoyé_

« Que faisiez vous dehors à cette heure ci ? »_ Il l'aida à se relever, son élève posa sa tête contre son torse, elle devait être fatiguée_. « Rentrez au château, je m'occupe du loup »_ Il repoussa gentiment Mylis qui baillait_

« Bonne nuit professeur »_ Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue _« Et merci »_ Puis elle partit en courant vers le château _

_Rogue resta quelques instants à regarder par où était partit Mylis, puis un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, mais il partit vite en repensant au loup _**« Elle va me le payer »**_ Pensa t-il, il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit plus l'animal, il s'était enfuit. Rogue passa une main dans ses cheveux et il soupira _« J'espère avoir droit à une explication _» Dit t-il tout haut en scrutant les alentours. Il en eut assez de chercher le loup et repartit lui aussi vers le château, il avait besoin de sommeil, en marchant il repensant au baiser que lui avait donné Mylis. Certes ce fut un baiser sur la joue, il ne voulait certainement rien dire, mais pas pour lui, le contact des lèvres de douce de la Serpentard l'avait porté dans un autre monde. Un monde qu'il croyait perdu à tout jamais, un monde qu'il avait à peine effleuré, le monde du bonheur. _

« Si il croit que ses menaces vont m'arrêter, il se met le doigt dans l'œil le petit Sevy »_ Fit une voix aigue dans les buissons_

_Mylis marchait dans les couloirs, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres mais avait une petite mine, elle avait les vêtements déchirés et plusieurs coupures sur le visage, elle repensait au loup, d'où venait il ? Une chose sur, ce n'était pas Remus, il était resté toute la nuit dans son bureau et il avait bu sa potion, en plus le loup qui l'avait attaquait n'était pas un lycanthrope, mais un loup normal. Ses yeux l'avaient marqués, jaune et vert, elle ne se rappelait même pas comment elle avait fait pour atterrir dans le parc de Poudlard, elle se regarda et vit qu'elle était en pyjama, serait-elle somnambule ? Mylis passa devant l'infirmerie qui était ouverte, Mme Pomfresh la vit passer et la rattrapa vite en voyant ses blessures. _

« Bonté divine ! Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ?? »_ S'exclama t-elle avec des yeux horrifiés _

« Un loup, il m'a sauté dessus »

« Suivez moi ! Je me demande ce que vous auriez fait si je ne vous avais pas rattrapé ! »

« Oh, je serais allée me coucher »_ Répondit elle avec un sourire devant le regard noir de l'infirmière qui ne trouvait pas la situation comique_

_L'infirmière soupira d'exaspération et commença à soigner la Serpentard, elle se laissa faire son broncher mais fit quand même des grimaces en buvant les répugnantes potions que lui donnait Mme Pomfresh, celle-ci répondit seulement qu'elles étaient concoctés par le professeur Rogue. Mylis s'apprêtait à sortir de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son lit mais elle fut arrêtait encore une fois par l'infirmière qui lui ordonna de rester dormir ici pour la nuit. Cela ne fit guère plaisir à la Serpentard qui préférait la tapisserie verte de sa chambre à celle de l'infirmerie qui était blanche, elle protesta mais se résigna vite devant l'air déterminé de l'infirmière. Alors dans un soupir elle se coucha dans un lit qui était juste à côté de la fenêtre, elle ferma les yeux et rejoignit vite les contrés de Morphée._

_Le lendemain matin, la Serpentard fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil, elle mit la couverture au dessus de sa tête et essaya de se rendormir, puis un bruit strident retentit, elle se releva brusquement et vit sur la table de chevet, un réveil, il indiquait huit heures. Mylis se leva et trouva sur une chaise, son uniforme tout propre, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et s'habilla, puis elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle colla son oreille dans l'espoir de savoir qui venait d'entrer. Après quelques secondes, les bruits de pas s'en allèrent et la Serpentard sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit alors un magnifique bouquet de fleurs qui était posé sur sa table de chevet, elle le regarda de plus prêt mais ni distingua pas de carte. _

« Jolie fleurs »_ Fit la voix de Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer avec un immense sourire et les yeux pétillant de malice _

« Bonjour Mr Dumbledore, comment allez vous ? »

« Je vais bien ma foie, et vous miss Florence ? Pas trop secoué pour hier ? »

« Le professeur Rogue vous en a parlé ? »

« Oui, et je dois dire qu'il était inquiet pour votre santé.

« Vous devez vous tromper »

« Oh non, j'ai très bien vu la lueur dans ses yeux »

« Quelle lueur ? »

« Celle de la peur » _Il s'installa sur le lit_ « Tien vous n'avez pas de Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu miss, comment allez vous ? »

« Je me remet de mes émotions, et puis je voulais vous parler »_ Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui _« Je ne me rappelle pas être sortit du château hier soir »

« De quoi vous rappelez vous au juste »

« Je marchais dans un couloir, et puis j'ai entendu un bruit, je me suis retournée et l'instant d'après j'étais dans le parc »

« Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je pense qu'on vous a lancé un sort presque similaire à l'impero »

« Vous croyez ? Mais alors pourquoi n'avoir pas utilisé l'impero à la place de l'autre ? »

« Le sort qu'on vous a lancé s'appelle Involut, contrairement à l'impero, la personne piégée par le sort ne pourra pas s'en défaire, elle ne se souviendra même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé »_ Fit une voix froide à l'entrée de l'infirmerie_

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sort »

« C'est de la magie noir miss »

« Venez Severus, je dois vous parler dans mon bureau »_ Il se retourna vers Mylis qui fixait le sol, le regard vide _« Reposez-vous miss Florence »

_Les deux professeurs partirent la laissant une fois de plus seule, elle soupira en se remémorant les paroles du vieux sorcier, on lui avait jeté un sort de magie noir, il fallait qu'elle sache qui, puis soudain elle se souvient qu'elle n'avait pas parlé du loup. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut à la suite des deux hommes, elle courait si vite qu'elle ne pu éviter une certaine personne qui venait d'apparaître à un tournant, Mylis tomba sur ses fesses et lança un regard noir à la personne juste en face d'elle._

« Oh pardon mademoiselle, je vous ai fait mal ? »_ Demanda Alceste avec un sourire en coin_

« Oui »_ murmura la Serpentard pour elle-même puis elle se leva _« Non ça va »

« Je m'appelle Alceste »_ Elle lui tendit la main que Mylis regardait avec dégoût, mais elle du quand même la serrer_

« Mylis Florence »

« Vous êtes une élève de Severus ? »

« Oui »_ Elle serra les poing en se retenant de lui sauter dessus _**« Elle l'appelle Severus en plus » **_Pensa t-elle_

« Alceste ! »_ La voix de Rogue la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour le voir arriver en colère_

« Bonjour Severus »_ Fit elle innocemment _

« Qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire ? »

« Je discutais avec une de tes élèves »_ Elle mit son bras derrière les épaules de Mylis, celle-ci n'appréciait pas du tout_

« Miss Florence, je croyais que vous deviez vous reposer ? »_ Siffla t-il en regardant toujours Alceste_

« Je voulais voir le directeur pour lui parler du loup »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je m'occupe de ça, retournez vous reposer »

« Bien, au revoir »_ Elle partit sans un regard pour les deux adultes _

« Je veux que tu arrêtes ton petit jeu »_ Dit il une fois que son élève eut disparue _


	29. Chapitre 27 : Chamboulement

Bonjour à tous ! Où bonsoir en fait ! Dites, vous avez été déçus par le chapitre précédent ? Parce que je n'ai eut aucune reviews...mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais arrêter ma fic ! Mais bon...c'est pas pareil sans les reviews. Donc voila le nouveau chapitre ! Bizoux !

**Chapitre 27 : Chamboulement **

« De quel jeu parles-tu ? »

« Ne fait pas celle qui ne sait rien ! Je te connais très bien, et je pense que certaines personne seraient ravit de savoir que tu te transformes en loup »

« Quelle preuve as-tu pour insinuer que se soit moi qui ai attaqué ton élève ? »

« Quand tu es sous la forme de loup, tu as un œil vert et un autre jaune. »

« Tu as toujours eux une excellente mémoire, même pour ce genre de détails »

« Que lui veux-tu ? Pourquoi tu t'en es prise à elle ? »

« Oh ce n'était pas bien méchant, je savais que si elle était en danger, tu serais venu la sauver »

« Crois-tu cela ? Je n'ai pas les yeux partout, si je n'avais pas vu un loup courir après une personne encapuchonnée je ne serais pas sortit de ma chambre »

« Je voulais juste m'amuser Severus »

« Tu es inconsciente ma parole ! »

« Je vois que tu tiens beaucoup à ta petite chérie, alors un conseil et celui là tu as intérêt à le suivre »

« Quel est ce fabuleux conseil qui va changer ma vie » _Dit-il avec un sourire en coin_

« Surveille la bien, ne la quitte jamais des yeux, car bientôt elle sera confrontée à quelqu'un »

« De qui parle-tu ? »

« Je ne peux pas en dire plus. » _Alceste lui fit un dernier sourire et s'enfuit en courant avant que Rogue ne l'attrape pour lui demander des explications_

_Rogue resta là, au milieu du couloir, il se demandait bien de qui parlait son amie, et pourquoi avait t-elle attaquée son élève ? Bon en y réfléchissant bien Alceste n'avait jamais été très gentille, mais ça ne lui été jamais arrivée de s'en prendre à une personne plus jeune qu'elle, serait-ce de la jalousie ? Non, elle n'avait jamais éprouvée de sentiments, pour personne, alors pourquoi commencer aujourd'hui ? Tellement de questions sans réponses qui trottaient dans sa tête, tellement de souvenirs revenus au gallot, il avait pourtant réussi à l'oublier, mais voila qu'elle revenait, bien sur ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Mais il avait vécu tant de moments en sa compagnie, bon et mauvais, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la renier._

_De son côté, Mylis était assise sur un fauteuil dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elle avait la tête enfouit dans ses bras, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffées, une partie de sa nuque n'était pas cachée et on pouvait voir quelques cicatrices laissées par le loup. Un fin doigt passa dessus, Mylis tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils, elle croyait pouvoir restée seule mais hélas quelqu'un venait la déranger. Elle poussa un cri en regardant la personne qui était debout à côté d'elle et qui la regardait, la Serpentard était figée et n'osé pas s'approcher de la personne par peur qu'elle disparaisse. _

« Hé bien Mylis ? On ne dit plus bonjour à son père ? »_ Fit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux_

« Papa ! »_ Elle courut dans ses bras, elle était tellement heureuse de revoir son père, puis elle se libéra et regarda dans la salle pour voir sa mère...mais elle n'était pas la, il n'y avait que son père _« Maman n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Samantha ? Non, je ne sais pas où elle est »_ Bredouilla t-il en passant un main dans ses cheveux, puis il regarda gravement sa fille _« Où as-tu eut les marques qui sont sur ta nuque ? »

« Des marques ? »_ Elle fronça les sourcils en mettant une main sur sa nuque, puis elle soupira _« Ah oui, je me suis faite attaquée par un loup, c'est sûrement lui qui me les a faites. »

« Un loup ! »_ S'exclama t-il, son visage était devenu blanc, il prit sa fille par les épaules _« Est-ce qu'il t'a mordu ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Heureusement que le professeur Rogue était la, sinon je ne serais pas vivante »

« Rogue ? Ne me dit pas que ce vieux grincheux, ce sale type t'as sauvé la vie ? »

« Euh si... »_ Mylis allait demander à son père pourquoi il le traitait comme ça mais elle se souvenue de leur rivalité elle préféra changer de sujet _« Au fait ! Pas que je sois mécontente de te retrouver, mais pourquoi es-tu là ? »_ Elle prit place sur le canapé et fut vite rejoint par Sirius. _

« Alors maintenant j'ai besoin de raison pour venir te voir ? »

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question »

« Bon ça va tu as gagné, je suis venu en partit pour voir Harry, Dumbledore m'a écrit en me disant qu'il avait de nouveau des cauchemars et vu que je suis son parrain... »

« Ca va, tu n'as pas à te justifier je comprends »_ Le coupa t-elle avec un signe de la main, elle se dirigea vers la porte _« Va le voir, moi je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore »

« Bon d'accord, à tout à l'heure ! »_ Il lui fit un grand sourire et sortit la laissant une nouvelle fois tout seule _

_Elle soupira et sortit à son tour, le couloir était désert, les élèves étaient tous en cours mais pas elle, la Serpentard marchait en traînant des pieds, elle n'avait pas remarqué que dans l'ombre, une personne la suivait, elle arriva devant le passage qui menait au bureau du directeur. Elle prononça le mot de passe et gravit les marches d'un pas nonchalant, une fois devant la porte elle frappa mais n'entendit pas de réponse, elle colla alors son oreille pour entendre ne serait-ce qu'un bruit. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup faisant tomber Mylis par terre, le ventre au sol, elle releva la tête et vit Dumbledore qui la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant, elle y répondit timidement et se releva, il ferma la porte et demanda à la Serpentard de s'installer._

« Voulez vous du thé miss ? »_ Lui proposa t-il gentiment_

« Euh non merci monsieur, j'étais venue vous parlez de quelque chose d'important... »

« Où peu être préférez-vous des petits gâteaux ? »

« Non plus, s'il vous plait, faites au moins semblant de m'écouter »_ Dit t-il en s'énervant, elle se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ses paroles et bredouilla des excuses_

« Ce n'est rien, tout le monde à le droit de s'emporter et je sais que je peux être, comment dire... »_ Il réfléchit un instant en caressant sa barbe, il regarda de nouveau la Serpentard avec un sourire malicieux _« Je suis souvent casse pied. Oh pardon je vous néglige, de quoi vouliez vous me parler ? »

« Du loup qui m'a attaqué »

« Ah oui, j'ai demandé à Hagrid de sillonner la forêt interdite, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu »

« Je me rappelle que le loup avait un œil jaune et un autre vert et que sa fourrure était noir »

« En êtes vous sur ? »

« Oui certaine, il était tellement près de moi » _Elle frissonna en se rappelant de la nuit dernière_

« Bien, je vais faire le nécessaire pour conclure cette affaire »

« Merci monsieur Dumbledore »

_Une fois soulagée, Mylis sortit du bureau du directeur, elle ne fit que quelque pas et se retrouva attiré contre le mur, une personne était placée juste devant elle et la maintenait par les bras, la Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle ne pu rien dire. La personne en face d'elle l'embrassa sauvagement, Mylis se débattit comme elle le pouvait, ne pouvant pas se servir de ses bras elle mordit la langue de l'inconnu jusqu'au sang, celui-ci recula sous le choc et sortit de l'ombre par la même occasion. _

« Drago ! » _S'exclama t-elle _

« Tu embrasses divinement bien » _Fit il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche_

« Comment oses-tu ! Tu es abjecte ! »

« J'en avait tellement envie, je n'allais pas me priver » _Il s'avança vers sa proie et posa ses mains contre le mur pour ainsi l'encercler _« Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas aimé »

« A ton avis pourquoi je t'ai mordu ? »

« Sûrement un instant de folie, mais si tu veux on peut aller dans ma chambre, se sera plus confortable »

« Tu me répugnes »_ Lui cracha t-elle en le repoussant, elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et ne regarda même pas derrière elle pour voir si le Serpentard la suivait_

_Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la tour d'astronomie et reprit son souffle, elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, elle entra dans la tour et se cacha dans l'obscurité, Mylis était assise dans le coin, les bras entourant ses jambes repliées. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant, il faisait trop sombre pour voir qui venait d'entrer, instinctivement, la Serpentard se transforma en tigresse et se calla un peu plus dans le coin de la tour, soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le col et la soulever, elle poussa un grognement en signe de protestation. La tour s'éclaira un petit peu, l'inconnu qui était entré venait d'illuminer la pièce avec un sortilège, Mylis leva le museau pour voir qui elle allait mordre, elle étouffa un cri en voyant le professeur Rogue qui la regardait méchamment. Doucement elle reprit forme humaine et se tourna vers Rogue qui était devenu pale, il tenait toujours son élève, la main posait sur sa nuque, ils se fixaient intensément. _

« Vous êtes une animagus »_ Réussi t-il à dire _

« Oui »

« Comme votre père, vous lui ressemblez tant »_ Dit-il sèchement _

« Quand allez vous comprendre professeur ! Que je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je suis moi ! »

_Il soupira et s'approcha doucement d'elle, puis il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la sera fort, elle hésita, mais après mure réflexion elle se colla un peu plus à lui en enfouissant sa tête sur le torse de son professeur, ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, profitant tout les deux de ce moment particulier. Puis doucement, Mylis posa ses mains sur les épaules de Rogue, celui-ci la regardait sans rien dire, il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui, et se mit à caresser les cheveux de son élève. Mylis n'en pouvait plus, elle leva la tête et regarda son professeur qui la fixait aussi, puis lentement, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son professeur, il hésita mais répondit à son baiser avec plus de fougue. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment, ce fut Rogue qui rompu ce doux contact, il s'éloigna de son élève, celle-ci était troublée par le changement d'attitude et craignait qu'il regrette son geste. _

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit »_ Dit il d'une voix à peine audible, voyant que Mylis ne répondit rien à cela, il continua mais avec un peu plus d'assurance _« Je ne pense pas que cela soit bon de continuer dans cette voix »

« Et pourquoi ? »_ Demanda t-elle en contenant ses larmes_

« C'est évident, je suis votre professeur »

« Je n'ai qu'à partir de Poudlard, j'irais dans une autre école ! »

« Vous n'allez pas partir pour une histoire qui ne durera même pas trois jours ? »

« Au lieu de me donner l'excuse du professeur dites moi la vérité ! »

« Et de quelle vérité me parlez vous ? »

« Dites que vous ne m'aimez pas ! N'ayez pas peur de le dire, je ne vais pas vous étrangler »

« Qui vous dit que je ne vous aime pas ? »_ Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil _

« Mais alors, vous m'aimez ? »_ Demanda t-elle à son tour avec de l'espoir_


	30. Chapitre 28 : Prit sur le fait

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lome :** Merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir ! Voila le new chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras et t'inquiète je suis pas prête d'arrêter ma fic. Bizouxx !

**Colibri Noir :** Bonsoir à toi nouvelle revieweuse, c'est vrai, t'as vraiment lu ma fic d'une traite ? Woaa c'est gentil vraiment, je suis très émue ! Voila la suite, qui vient assez rapidement je trouve. Pour ce qui est de la fin du précédent chapitre, j'avoue je l'ai fait exprès, j'adore finir de cette façon ! Gros bizouxx ! Et merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, j'étais en manque de review lol !

**Chapitre 28 : Pris sur le fait**

_Rogue n'avait rien répondu et Mylis commençait à perdre patiente et surtout espoir, elle se demandait si il éprouvait vraiment quelque chose pour elle, ou bien se rapprochait-il d'elle pour mieux atteindre Sirius ? Elle n'en savait rien, et n'attendait que la réponse de son professeur, qui ne venait toujours pas, il restait debout devant elle, et continuait à la regarder, puis doucement il se rapprocha d'elle et caressa son cou avec tendresse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais quelque chose où plutôt quelqu'un l'avait arrêté, Rogue se retrouva par terre, il releva la tête et vit avec horreur la personne qui venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing._

« Ne t'avise plus de toucher à ma fille, Rogue ! » _Hurla Sirius qui était fou de rage, il prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes_ « Est-ce que ça va Mylis, il ne t'a rien fait ? »

« Papa... » _Elle regardait successivement son père et celui qu'elle aimait, celui-ci se releva péniblement et passa une main sur sa joue meurtrie_ **« Bon sang, je suis dans la merde »** _Se dit-elle_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu étais en train de lui faire ? » _Demanda t-il sèchement en se tournant vers son pire ennemi_

« Ca ne te regarde absolument pas »

« Tu crois ça ? » _Il le prit alors par le col et sortit sa baguette de sa poche, il la pointa aussitôt sur Rogue, celui-ci ne faisait plus aucun mouvement_

« Papa arrête ! » _Cria Mylis, elle poussa son père et se mit entre lui et son professeur, son père la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, il se demandait bien ce qui lui prenait_

« Pousse toi » _Dit il doucement, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda froidement_ « Mylis pousse toi ! »

« Non ! Je ne me pousserais pas ! »

« Mais pourquoi le protèges tu ? C'est un être immonde, un mangemort de surcroît, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends sa défense ! »

« Parce que je l'aimes ! » _Se rendant compte trop tard de sa gaffe, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et regarda son père avec horreur, celui-ci avait reculé sous l'effet du choc, son visage était crispé _

« Non, c'est impossible » _Murmura t-il en serrant les poings_

« Papa je t'en prit, calme toi »

_Elle s'approcha doucement de son père et posa une main sur son épaule, à peine l'eut-elle touché, qu'elle reçu une gifle de la part de son père qui sortit juste après en trombe de la pièce. Mylis avait les larmes aux yeux, elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir déçu son père mais ce n'était pas sa faute, on ne commande pas l'amour. Elle se retourna pour parler avec son professeur mais celui-ci avait disparu, elle se retrouvait encore une fois, toute seule, elle décida donc de retourner dans sa salle commune._

_Mylis était anéantit, son père lui en voulait énormément, et le professeur Rogue ne devait pas l'aimer pour être partit, il n'avait même pas répondu à sa question, elle était assise sur un fauteuil juste en face du feu, la salle commune était vide. Elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule et se retourna, sur le moment elle ne vit personne mais après avoir inspecté la salle du regard, elle vit un chat noir s'approchait d'elle. Le chat lui sauta sur les genoux et se mit à ronronner en se faisant caresser, petit à petit, le chat se mit à grossir laissant place à une jeune asiatique, qui n'était autre que Yura, elle fit un grand sourire à sa protégée, celle-ci l'enlaça fortement, elle était si heureuse de retrouver son amie, surtout en ce moment._

« Yura ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait car je ne voulais pas qu'on intercepte mes lettres, nous devons être prudentes. Alors dit moi, que c'est il passé pendant mon absence ? »

« Beaucoup de chose, si on allait dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour en parler ? Je suis sur que tu meurs de faim ! »

« Excellente idée ! »_ Yura sourit de plus belle et entraîna sa protégée dans les couloirs_

_Tout en discutant avec Yura, Mylis priait merlin qu'elles ne croisent pas son professeur de potions dans les couloirs, ainsi que son père, heureusement son vœu fut exaucé quand elles arrivèrent dans les cuisines, il y avait une centaine d'elfes de maison en activités. Dès qu'ils virent les deux jeunes filles, ils se précipitèrent vers elles et les harcelèrent de questions pour savoir ce qu'elles voulaient manger. Yura s'empiffra comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques jours, Mylis elle, n'avait pas trop faim et se contentait de grignoter du pain. Tout en mangeant, elle lui raconta les derniers potins, et ce qui lui était récemment arrivée, Yura déglutit en écoutant sa protégée, elle s'en voulait d'être partie si longtemps._

« Je lui ferais manger sa baguette à cette Chang de malheur »_ Siffla t-elle en croquant dans une cuisse de poulet_

« Laisse tomber Yura, je pense pas qu'elle revienne m'embêter »

« Bon sinon, à part ça, tu n'as plus rien à me raconter ? »_ Demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin_

« Euh non, je crois t'avoir tout dit »

« Menteuse !! Tu ne veux même pas me dire que tu es amoureuse»_ Elle secoua la tête de droite _« Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? »

« Tu as rencontré mon père n'est ce pas ? »_ Souffla t-elle en baissant la tête_

« Non pourquoi ? Il ne t'a quand même pas grondé pour ça ? »

« Bien sur que si ! Et c'est compréhensif, je suis amoureuse de son pire ennemi, il y a de quoi être en colère »

« Quoi ?? Tu aimes Rogue ? »_ S'exclama t-elle en se levant d'un bond_

« Tu l'ignorais ? »

« Mais bien sur, je ne savais pas de qui tu étais amoureuse, j'ai croisé Dumbledore et il m'a dit que tu avais ouvert ton cœur à une certaine personne, mais de la à penser à ce cher Severus »

« Je t'en prit ne me blâme pas ! Tout ce que tu pourras me dire ni fera rien, je l'aime un point c'est tout »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je n'allais pas de faire de remarque, je trouve Severus charmant et gentil, bon il est un peu vieux mais ce n'est rien, maintenant je comprend pourquoi Sirius t'a engueulé »

« Pour dire vrai, il m'a giflé »

« Il n'a quand même pas fait ça ? Il a osé porter la main sur sa fille ? Il devrait avoir honte ! Je vais m'en aller lui dire quelques mots à ce rustre»_ Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais fut arrêtée par Mylis qui lui avait attrapé le bras._

« Ne fait rien, je t'en supplie »_ Murmura t-elle _

« Ah ! Si tu veux, mais est ce que je peux au moins le dire à ta mère ? »

« Elle sait que je suis amoureuse de mon professeur de potion. Elle n'a rien dit, contrairement à papa »

« C'est sur, Samantha ne déteste pas Rogue comme le déteste ton père, et je pense que cette haine ne s'envolera jamais. »

« A ton avis, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »_ Demanda t-elle en se rasseyant _

« Dit le d'abord à Rogue »

« Pas la peine, il le sait... »_ Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains _« Nous nous sommes embrassés »

« Donc il éprouve aussi des sentiments pour toi, mais tu n'as pas l'air heureuse pour autant »

« Il ne m'aime pas »

« Pourquoi t'aurais t-il embrassé alors ? »

« Peu être se joue t-il de moi pour mieux... »

« Faire mal à Sirius ? »_ Fini Yura en posant une main sur la tête de sa protégée, elle caressa ses cheveux _« Regarde moi »_ Mylis leva la tête vers elle et semblait sur le point de pleurer _« Je connais Severus depuis longtemps, et je sais que ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de se servir d'une jeune fille pour faire du mal à son pire ennemi. »

« Comment peux tu le savoir ? Il a peu être changé. »

« Si tu veux, je peux aller lui parler »

« Non, je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça »

« Prouve le alors, va s'y maintenant »

« D'accord ! »_ Répondit t-elle sur le coup, elle réalisa trop tard l'ampleur de ses paroles _« Euh...non...pas maintenant... »_ Bafouilla t-elle _

« Trop tard Mylis, tu l'as dit, tu le fais »

« Puisqu'il le faut »_ Elle but une gorgée d'eau et marcha d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte_

« Bonne chance ! »_ Cria Yura en levant les bras, elle était tout souriante, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa protégée_

_Mylis marchait dans les cachots, soudain elle s'arrêta, il était tard et son professeur devait sans doute dormir, elle voulu faire marche arrière mais dans sa tête une voix lui disait de continuer, d'aller le voir pour être sur de ses sentiments. Elle continua donc de marcher, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de ses appartements, elle alla frapper, mais sa main s'arrêta, la Serpentard souffla et baissa la main, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle inspira un bon coup et frappa trois coups, elle entendit son professeur marcher pour aller ouvrir, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, le cœur de la Serpentard battait fort, il était devant elle, et la regardait tendrement. Mylis ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire, elle était paralysé devant lui, puis doucement, Rogue l'attira dans ses appartements et ferma derrière elle._


	31. Chapitre 29 : Retrouvaille

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Les maraudeuses** : Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx

**Colibri Noir **: Baaah à quoi tu penses, ce qu'ils vont faire...de la couture ! Non quand même pas u.u merciii pour ta review bizouxxxx

**Lome **: Pardon pardon ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, merci pour ta review, disons que pour la réaction de Sirius...il n'allait quand même pas sauter au plafond en criant « Faut vite les marier » surtout quand il s'agit de Rogue ! Merci pour ta review ! Bizouxxx

**Kloona **: Bijourrr toi ! Ahhh il t'a reprit le modem ! Pas cool ! Haaan, tu comprends pas pourquoi Sirius l'est pas content que sa fille fricote avec son pire ennemis lol ? Sinon Alceste, c'est une petite fouine elle v.v, je sais pas encore si elle va faire un coup foireux à Sev, tu verras par la suite ! Merciii pour ta review ! Bizouxxx

**Chapitre 29 : Retrouvaille**

« Asseyez vous » _Ordonna Rogue qui avait le visage tendu, il se mit devant elle et la regarda froidement_ « Alors, que voulez vous pour venir me déranger à une heure pareil »

« Hé bien... » _Mylis ne savait pas quoi dire, pour elle, ses doutes étaient confirmés, il ne l'aimait pas, vu la façon dont il lui parlait_

« Ne me dites pas que c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire miss Florence ? Et vous venez me réveiller juste pour cela » _Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien d'autre il soupira et tourna en rond tout en continuant de parler_ « Vous me faites perdre mon temps, allez plutôt déranger votre père, maintenant qu'il est revenu »

« Je ne peux pas, il ne veut plus me parler »

« Alors je suis votre bouée de secours ? Comme c'est touchant »

« Et moi je suis la personne que vous avez choisi pour faire un peu plus de mal à mon père »

« De quoi parlez vous » _Il s'arrêta de marcher et s'approcha de son élève_ « Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de faire souffrir Black par votre biais »

« Yura avait donc raison » _Murmura t'elle pour elle-même, elle toisa son professeur du regard_ « Tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question »

« Et qu'elle était elle, je ne m'en souvient pas »

« M'aimez vous »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis votre professeur... »

« Et moi votre élève, je sais tout ça, répondez seulement à ma question » _Le coupa t-elle brusquement_

« Que j'y réponde changera quelque chose »

« Pour moiça changera beaucoup » _Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle se retourna vers son professeur_ « Dite le moi, et après je m'en irais »

« Oui, je vous aime » _Souffla t-il, son élève lui fit un tendre sourire et posa sa main sur la poignée, elle voulu ouvrir mais Rogue mit une main sur la porte, il regarda Mylis qui le fixait_ « Je ne veux pas vous laisser partir »

« Je suis votre... » _Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car son professeur la fit taire en posant son autre main sur sa bouche_

« Chut, ne dit rien » _Dit il avec une voix douce puis il l'enlaça tendrement, elle se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour du cou de Rogue, soudain, il se recula_ « Va t'en »

« Pourquoi je m'en irais »

« Tu le regretteras si reste ici, alors je te le demande, va t'en »

« Tu n'es pas dans ma tête que je sache, je ne regretterais rien ! Ah moins, que ce soit toi qui regrettes »

« Non pas du tout » _Il caressa la joue de la Serpentard et lui prit une mèche de cheveux qu'il fit glisser dans ses doigts_ « Je dois seulement te prévenir, que cette histoire restera entre nous »

_Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son élève et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, Rogue avait l'impression de planer, la peau de Mylis était tellement douce, un frisson le parcouru, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour quelqu'un et tout compte fait ce n'était pas déplaisant. Il continua ses baisers en descendant vers le cou de son élève qui balança sa tête en arrière pour lui donner le champ libre. Ils sentaient l'excitation monter en eux, Mylis avait chaud, elle n'était pas insensible au charme de son professeur qui lui procurait des caresses en même tant que ses baisers. Rogue l'attrapa par la taille et la porta jusqu'à son lit, il la coucha dessus et se posa juste à côté d'elle, la Serpentard lui fit un sourire, auquel il répondit aussitôt._

« Je ne veux pas te forcer tu sais, c'est comme tu veux » _Dit-il en caressant le visage de sa dulcinée_

« Je préfère attendre, ce n'est pas toi mais je ne me sens pas encore prête, je peux quand même dormir avec toi, non »

« Je ne sais pas, il faudra que tu sois très gentille » _Dit il avec un sourire malicieux_

« Ah oui ? Et si je fais ça, est ce que je suis gentille » _Elle se mit sur lui et l'embrassa sensuellement dans le cou, voyant que ses baisers lui faisaient de l'effet, elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec un sourire narquois_ « Bonne nuit » _Elle prit sa baguette et la point sur elle en murmurant une formule, quelques secondes après elle avait revêtit son pyjama, elle portait un débardeur noir et un pantalon de la même couleur._

« Bonne nuit » _Répondit il avec déception, il se tourna vers son élève et lui chuchota tout bas_ « Je n'ai pas aimé ton jeu, tu sais »

« Je ne voulais pas m'amuser avec tes hormones, je suis désolé »

« Ce n'est rien, mais à l'avenir ne recommence plus, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler sinon »

« C'est promit. Bonne nuit »

_Mylis se mit sur le dos et fixa le plafond sans rien dire, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir, la respiration lente de son professeur lui indiqua qu'il avait rejoint le monde de Morphée, elle se leva et sortit du lit en silence. Elle regarda une dernière fois Rogue qui dormait paisiblement, et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, son regard se porta tout de suite sur l'étagère à sa droite, plusieurs livres y étaient rangés. Elle en prit deux et sortit de la pièce, elle balaya du regard le couloir des cachots et partit vers sa salle commune, au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait, elle entendit des voix résonner, elle ne pu savoir à qui elles appartenaient car la Serpentard était encore trop loin d'eux. Elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à courir vers eux, elle s'arrêta net en voyant un chien noir à côté de la porte de sa salle commune, Mylis regarda ce que fixait le chien, et vu Yura le regard flamboyant, elle semblait en colère._

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Black ! Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de gifler ta propre fille » _S'exclama t-elle rouge de colère_

« Yura, calme toi, tu vas réveiller tous les élèves » _Dit une voix douce dans l'ombre_

« Et toi tu ne dis rien ? C'est aussi ta fille »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas à Sirius pour son comportement » _Se défendit Samantha qui sortit de l'ombre, elle portait une fine robe beige et était maquillée._

_Mylis n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa mère était la, elle qui ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle, la Serpentard la trouva changée, et effectivement s'était le cas, Samantha s'était coupée un peu les cheveux. Elle portait une robe, sa fille en fut d'autant plus surprise car elle ne l'avait pas vu porter ce genre de vêtements depuis quelques années, autre chose la choqua, ce fut le maquillage, on aurait dit une adolescente prête pour son premier rendez vous. Elle regarda successivement sa mère et son père qui était toujours sous sa forme de chien, et commença à se poser quelques questions._

« Je me demande où elle est, j'aurais bien aimé la voir »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sam, ta fille est avec l'homme le plus gentil du monde » _Répondit Yura avec un sourire en coin, elle regarda ensuite Sirius qui se retransforma, il fixa la demi elfe en fronçant les sourcils_ « Qu'est ce qui se passe médor »

« Tu dis qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter alors qu'elle est avec Rogue ! Mais c'est pire que tout »

« Severus n'est pas un bon gendre pour toi »

« Quoi » _S'étrangla t-il avec une expression de dégoût_

« Voyonsça suffit je crois » _Intervint Samantha en se mettant entre eux_ « Tu n'oublieras pas la réunion qui aura lieu dans quelques jours. » _Dit elle à l'attention de son amie_

« Non bien sur ! Je vais pouvoir revoir cette chère Tonks ! Ses cheveux sont de quelles couleurs maintenant » _Demanda t-elle en sautillant de joie_

« Au dernière nouvelle, je crois qu'ils sont mauve » _Répondit Sirius, puis il se tourna vers Samantha_ « Tien maintenant que j'y repense, pourquoi tu n'as pas été surprise quand Yura a dit que Rogue ferait un bon gendre »

« Oh, disons que j'étais déjà au courant des sentiments de notre fille envers ce cher Severus »_ Répondit elle en se mordant la lèvre_

« Quoi ? Et je peux savoir depuis quand »

« Depuis nos retrouvailles dans la cabane hurlante, tu es allé parler à Harry dans un coin et moi j'en ai profité pour parler à Mylis »

« Mais ça remonte à loin ! Et tu ne me l'as pas dit »

« Pourquoi elle te l'aurait dit ? Vous vous êtes revus avant ce soir » _Demanda Yura suspicieuse en levant un sourcil _

« Mais non...voyons...tu...dis n'importe quoi » _Bredouilla Samantha en regardant autour d'elle comme pour trouver une sortie à cette discussion_

« Tu n'as jamais su me mentir »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? On fait ce que l'on veut, je ne te demande pas si tu as revu Lucius » _Répliqua l'ancien maraudeur d'un ton sec_

« Qu'est ce que Malefoy à avoir dans cette conversation »

« Tien donc, ce n'est plus Lucius ? Ou encore, Luc » _Sirius avait un sourire malicieux_

_Mylis était toujours cachée et écoutait la conversation avec beaucoup d'intérêt, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, est-ce que ses parents s'étaient remit ensemble ? Et que venait faire Lucius, le père de Drago, dans cette histoire, Yura semblait bien le connaître pour lui donner un diminutif, elle avait fait ses études avec lui, est-ce que par hasard il se serait passé quelque chose entre eux ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser tout ça et soupira, elle se décida enfin et marcha vers les trois adultes, Yura fut la première à la voir arriver, elle lui couru après et sauta dans ses brasétouffant presque sa protégée. Celle-ci se précipita immédiatement vers sa mère et la serra fort dans ses bras, puis elle se tourna vers son père et le regarda froidement._


	32. Chapitre 30 : Changements

**Coucou tout le monde ! C'était pour dire que la fin arrive bientôt mais elle ne sera pas joyeuse comme beaucoup l'espérait, je pense faire une suite, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ! Donc voila, je ne sais pas combien il me reste de chapitre avant la fin, peu être deux je verrais ça. Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Je vous embrasse !**

**Réponse aux review :**

**Lome :** Oh mon précédent chapitre laisse entendre beaucoup de chose sifflote en regardant ailleurs zuut alors j'ai pas fait assez attention lol. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu sévère notre prof de potion, mais bon c'est ce qui fait son charme hihihi ! Comme toujours je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir (jme répète je sais !) Bizouxx

**Colibri Noir** : Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Désolé je t'avoir faite attendre mais j'essayais de réfléchir à une fin en fait ! Bizouxxx et merci pour ta review !

**Kloona** : Jsuis content que t'ai aimé la conversation de Yura et les deux autres (il m'en faut peu pour que je saute de joie) et ouiiii Sam et Sirius se reparlent...étrange...lol en tout cas merci pour ta review et sans plus attendre voila le nouveau chapitre...je l'aime pas trop moi...Bizouxx !

**Chapitre 30 : Changement**

« Tu n'en a pas eut assez de me gifler ? Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ? Me jeter un doloris ? »

« Je t'assure je m'en... »

« Ne dit pas que tu t'en veux ! Tu me déteste en fait je suis sur que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! »

« C'est faux, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je te... »

« Menteur ! » _Hurla t-elle de toutes ses forces_

« Ca suffit Mylis ! Laisse au moins ton père s'expliquer » _Intervint Samantha, elle attendit que sa fille se calme et se tourna vers Sirius _« Continu »

« Je m'en veux de t'avoir giflé même si tu crois le contraire, seulement comprend moi, tu es amoureuse de mon pire ennemi ! »

« Ca justifie ton geste ? Alors si je te dis que je suis enceinte tu me tueras ? »

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as...que vous avez...que tu es ! »

« Non, bien sur que non ! Mais si je l'étais tu me tuerais sans doute »

« Pas du tout ! Je te bouderais, mais je ne ferais pas ça, tu es, avec ta mère, ce qui compte le plus pour moi, je regrette de t'avoir giflé, et je te promets que je ne recommencerais plus. »

« Si tu fais le contraire je ne te parlerais plus jamais » _Elle lui fit un sourire et se précipita dans ses bras_

« Bon tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tu peux repartir Black » _Yura lui tira la langue alors qu'il la regardait froidement_ « Ne me dit pas que tu as autre chose à faire ici ? »

« Hé bien, Dumbledore a gentiment accepté pour que je reste à Poudlard pendant quelques temps »

« Mais tu squattes ma parole ! Mais bon vu que tu reste ici je peux te dire que tu devras raser les murs »

« Et pourquoi ça je te pris ? »

« Alceste est ici, elle a élue domicile à Poudlard »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ! » _S'exclamèrent Samantha et Sirius en même temps, ils se regardèrent ensuite et Samantha baissa la tête les joues en feu_

« Totalement synchro, ça me rappelle le bon temps » _Commenta Yura en levant le pouce_

« Vous connaissez cette femme ? » _Demanda Mylis à ses parents, sa mère se mordit la lèvre, elle se tourna alors vers son père qui avait un sourire en coin _« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Hé bien, Alceste n'est pas vraiment notre amie, mais elle est restée longtemps avec nous, et surtout avec ta mère »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, parce que vois tu, Alceste était la petite amie de Rogue, et vu qu'il était un très bon ami à Samantha... » _Il laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant le visage de sa fille se décomposer, il n'aurait peu être pas du dire ça et il s'en voulu de suite_ « Mais tu sais, Alceste fait partit du passé maintenant, je suis sur qui n'y a plus rien entre eux »

_Mylis hocha la tête, elle salua les trois adultes et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elle était vide, tous les élèves devaient être couchés, la jeune fille s'assit en face du feu et le regarda, un craquement se fit entendre. La Serpentard sursauta et se retourna, elle vit Drago, il était debout contre le mur et la regardait, puis il s'approcha lentement et s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Mylis regarda à nouveau le feu, quand au Serpentard, il ne disait rien et se contenta lui aussi de fixer la cheminée. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille soupira et se retourna brusquement vers le garçon._

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago ? »

« Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais »

« A d'autre ! Je suis sur que tu ne te préoccupes pas de ma santé »

« Bon c'est vrai je suis pas venu te voir pour taper la causette, j'ai un petit service à te demander » _Il se leva et commença à marcher en rond ce qui agaça vite la jeune fille, il se rassit donc sur un fauteuil_ « J'ai besoin d'une jolie fille pour m'accompagner à une soirée que donne un ami de mon père et si j'y vais tout seul ou avec une fille du genre Pansy, je suis sur qu'on va se moquer de moi »

« Donc en gros tu me demandes de t'accompagner ? »

« Exact, bien sur je ne me fâcherais pas si tu...»

« C'est bon je suis d'accord, la soirée à lieu quand ? » _Le coupa t-elle en fixant toujours les flammes_

« Dans une semaine, il te faudra une robe »_ Précisa t-il en se dirigeant vers les escalier puis il se retourna vers elle _« Bonne nuit »_ ajouta t-il en lui faisant un sourire puis il partit_

_Mylis continua de fixer le feu, elle était plongée dans ses pensées et n'avait aucune envie d'aller se coucher, tout se brouillait dans sa tête, d'abord le retour de ses parents et de Yura en même temps, puis ensuite le fait que Alceste soit sortit avec Rogue, ce qui fit mal à la Serpentard. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensée qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle était devant le feu. Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que Yura n'était pas là, Mylis haussa les épaules en pensant que son amie était sûrement avec le directeur, puis elle se coucha dans son lit. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le repos et quand elle l'eut enfin trouvé elle fit des cauchemars qui la réveillé à chaque fois._

_Le lendemain, la Serpentard évita tant bien que mal une certaine personne aux cheveux noir qui dormait dans les cachots, elle recommença à fréquenter Drago, celui-ci était ravit de se revirement de situation. Pansy s'était excusée auprès de Mylis pour lui avoir jeté un doloris chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait le jour même qu'elle était revenue, bien sur elle avait du se forcer pour prononcer des excuses, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Yura avait réintégré le groupe et n'était pas très motivée pour reprendre les cours. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de parler à sa protégée du professeur de potion, la jeune fille changea immédiatement de sujet où elle faisait semblant d'étudier pour ne pas répondre à ses questions. A force d'éviter son professeur de potion, Mylis tomba sur lui par hasard, elle était avec Drago et Yura à ce moment là et bien sur Rogue n'était pas non plus tout seul, Alceste l'accompagnait avec le sourire._

« Miss Florence, j'aimerais que vous veniez me voir ce soir j'ai à vous parler »

« Je suis désolé ce ne sera pas possible professeur, j'ai beaucoup de travail et je dois aller voir le professeur Lupin » _Mentit-elle d'un ton détaché_

« Bien je vois, passez me voir quand vous aurez le temps »

_Rogue salua les trois élèves et tourna les talons, les Serpentard purent voir pendant une seconde de la tristesse sur le visage de leur professeur, il avait la tête baissé quand il marchait et il était très pale, était-il malade ? Ce soir là, il ne se montra pas au dîner, Alceste ne s'attarda pas à table, elle prit un plateau avec de la nourriture, sûrement pour aller en apporter à Rogue qui était resté cloîtré dans ses cachots. Yura donna un coup de coude à Mylis en montrant la table des professeurs de la tête, mais sa protégée grogna et se remit à manger sans même un regard pour son amie, celle-ci sembla inquiète de l'attitude de Mylis qui ne s'arrangea pas au fil des jours. _

_La Serpentard était devenue exécrable, froide, distance en peu de temps, elle piquait une crise de nerf à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait changé de coupe de cheveux, ils étaient maintenant noir avec des reflets bleu et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle mettait aussi du noir autour de ses yeux qui n'exprimaient plus aucune joies de vivre, ils étaient aussi vide que le néant, Mylis n'était plus elle. Ses parents se faisait beaucoup de soucis, ils se demandaient si ce changement n'était pas du au fait qu'ils ne voient plus leur fille comme avant, mais le directeur les rassura en disant que c'était sûrement une crise passagère, comme tout adolescent. Mais bien sur intérieurement le doute l'envahissait et lui aussi n'avait pas de réponses sur l'attitude de la jeune fille, qui sombrait jours après jours dans la mélancolie._

_Un soir alors que Mylis n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle sortit et se promena dans les couloirs sous sa forme animagus, elle aimait beaucoup être seule, le calme lui donnait l'impression de revivre, elle entendit des voix se rapprocher d'elle. La Serpentard se cacha dans un coin sombre et pria Merlin que se ne soit pas Rusard et sa chatte, miss teigne, mais heureusement pour elle ne s'était que Rogue toujours accompagné d'Alceste. Le soulagement de ne pas voir le concierge fut vite détrôné par la tristesse de voir le professeur de potion avec la jeune femme qui le tenait par le bras. Les deux adultes parlaient et quelques fois Rogue souriait face aux remarques de son amie, ils avaient des regards complices qui mirent Mylis encore plus en rogne. Puis alors qu'ils marchaient, Alceste s'arrêta et se tourna vers Rogue, puis brusquement elle attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa fougueusement, le professeur de potion ne fit rien pour se débattre mais il paraissait surpris._

_Mylis n'en regarda pas plus et partit en courant le plus loin possible d'eux, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, elle se retransforma en continuant de courir, les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur son visage rouge de colère. Elle entra dans la tour d'astronomie et claqua la porte, puis elle s'effondra par terre en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle n'avait jamais été si malheureuse et elle le devait à Alceste et Rogue. La Serpentard s'était couchée à terre et continuait de pleurer, pendant ses quelques jours elle s'était forcée à ne pas verser de larmes mais cette fois-ci s'en était trop, elle était à cran et se vidait complètement. Mylis sentit un léger courant d'air, elle releva la tête et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour avoir un peu plus de vent, elle s'assit sur la balustrade et contempla la lune presque pleine qui brillait. Puis elle entendit un grincement, elle se retourna et vit Drago qui s'approchait lentement d'elle, il lui tendait la main._

« Ne fait pas ça Mylis, ne saute pas »

« Quoi ? »_ La Serpentard semblait perdu, elle n'avait pas l'intention de sauter, quoique l'idée l'avait effleuré ce serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde_

« Prend ma main je t'en pris »_ Il tremblait et semblait inquiet _

« Drago... »_ Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit non de la tête, Mylis regardait en bas, c'était haut, puis elle repensa au baiser de son professeur de potion et de la jeune femme qu'elle haïssait tant. Lentement elle se retourna pour être de dos à son ami, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément._


	33. Chapitre 31 : Convalescence

**Disclamer :** (Vaut mieux tard que jamais) Tous les personnages et le monde magique d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K Rowling (sniiif même Severus !) et les personnages de Mylis, Yura et Samantha m'appartiennent ainsi que l'histoire de la Fic lol ça va de soit !

**Réponse au review :**

**Colibri Noir :** T'inquiète pas je ferais pas trop souffrir la petite Mylis, rien qu'un peu niark niark niark ! Elle sera en état, plus en forme que jamais ! Bizouxxx et merci pour ta review, voila l'avant dernier chapitre ! (Si tout va bien...)

**Chapitre 31 : Convalescence**

_Mylis était toujours au bord de la fenêtre, elle se pencha un peu plus vers le vide en s'accrochant toujours au bord, elle entendait vaguement Drago lui parler mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait puis dans un élan elle sauta dans le vide. Tout ce passa très vite, la Serpentard tombait à une vitesse fulgurante, elle ferma ses yeux et des larmes se remirent à couler, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombait, la jeune fille avait du mal à respirer et s'évanouie pendant sa chute, elle avait un sourire accrochait à ses lèvres qui étaient devenue blanche. Puis brusquement, la descente de la Serpentard se mit à ralentir si bien qu'elle se mit à flotter à quelques mètres du sol. _

_Une tignasse blonde arriva en courant vers Mylis qui était toujours suspendue dans les airs, Drago sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort à son amie qui se mit à descendre doucement dans ses bras. Il la porta et couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers l'infirmerie, il frissonna en touchant la peau de la Serpentard qui était complètement gelée, il entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et cria en demandant de l'aide. Mme Pomfresh arriva alertée par les cris du garçon, elle émit un gémissement en voyant Mylis évanouie dans ses bras, l'infirmière posa la jeune fille sur un lit pendant que Drago lui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé._

_Le Serpentard était partit se recoucher sous les ordres de l'infirmière qui avait prévenue les parents de la jeune fille, Samantha était de dos et regardait par la fenêtre, Sirius quand à lui était au chevet de Mylis et se rongeait les ongles. Ils étaient restés toute la nuit à veiller sur elle, et n'avaient pas fermé l'œil une seule seconde, la porte s'ouvrit, Samantha se retourna brusquement, elle avait les yeux rouges, la jeune femme se précipita vers Yura qui restait immobile devant la porte. La demi elfe enlaça son amie puis avança doucement vers le lit dans lequel dormait sa protégée, elle mit une main sur son front et ferma les yeux. Elle resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes en fronçant quelques fois les sourcils puis elle retira brusquement sa main et s'écarta de Mylis, elle se retourna vers Samantha et Sirius en soupirant._

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Yura ? »

« Depuis que mon frère est mort j'ai perdu quelques pouvoirs mais j'ai réussi à voir quelques brides de souvenirs de Mylis et ce n'est pas jolie- jolie. »

« Comment ça ? »_ Demanda Sirius en regardant sa fille_

« Disons qu'une certaine scène comme Severus embrassant Alceste a déclenché son changement d'attitude mais ce n'est pas la seule cause. »

« Quoi ? Rogue et cette vipère sont retournés ensemble ? » _S'exclama Sirius en faisant la grimace_

« C'est ce qu'il m'a semblait »

« Revenons aux causes du changement de Mylis s'il vous plait, qu'as-tu vu d'autre Yura ? »

« Certaines de ses pensées, et aussi nous trois mais ce n'était pas un souvenir, je dirais plutôt un cauchemar, elle était avec nous devant un lac et puis on s'est éloigné d'elle, après elle s'est mise à crier en courant vers nous, mais on avait disparu. »

« C'est étrange »

« Elle a dû se sentir terriblement seule pendant qu'on était pas là, et en plus on ne lui donnait aucun signe de vie »

« C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans les bras de Rogue »_ Siffla Sirius_

« Sirius ! »_ S'exclamèrent Yura et Samantha d'une même voix_

« Quoi ? Si je n'ai plus le droit de dire ce que je pense »

« Mais ne dit pas des bêtises comme ça ! Tu es tout simplement en rogne parce qu'elle l'a choisi lui, et pas Harry » _Fit Yura en ricanant_

« N'importe quoi ! »_ Répliqua t-il en soupirant_

« Je vois que Mylis a de la visite »_ Fit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver, il avait le sourire mais semblait inquiet _« Son état ne s'est pas arrangé ? »

« Non »_ Répondit faiblement Sirius _

« Je repasserais plus tard, vous devriez aller vous reposer, je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera maintenant »

_Deux jours passèrent et Mylis n'était toujours pas réveillée, ses parents et son parrain ne cessaient de venir voir comment elle allait, Yura venait accompagnée de Drago, le trio de Gryffondor venait aussi prendre des nouvelles mais elles n'étaient jamais bonnes. La seule personne qui venait voir la Serpentard dans les alentours de minuit était le professeur Rogue qui passait la moitié de ses nuits à son chevet. Yura lui avait expliqué que Mylis avait vu la scène du baiser, le professeur n'avait pas nié mais il avait précisé que s'était Alceste qui l'avait embrassé et que si la jeune fille était restée plus longtemps elle l'aurait vu la repousser. Depuis qu'il avait apprit que la Serpentard avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, le professeur de potion avait ordonnait à Alceste de quitter Poudlard, ce qu'elle avait bien sur fait mais pas dans la plus grande discrétion._

_Un soir, Drago n'avait aucune envie de rester avec Pansy et les autres Serpentard, alors il se rendit comme d'habitude à l'infirmerie pour voir l'état de son amie, il fut surpris en voyant les draps repliés et le lit vide. Il chercha dans toute la chambre une trace de la jeune fille mais aucun signe de vie, il commença à paniquer et se rua à la porte, il alla la franchir quand il se heurta à quelqu'un, le jeune garçon releva la tête et vit Mylis devant lui. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux quand son ami l'enlaça, il se recula après quelques minutes et s'installa sur le lit en faisant un signe de la tête à la Serpentard pour qu'elle le rejoigne. _

« Tu vas mieux ? »_ Demanda t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux_

« Oui ça va »_ Répondit-elle sèchement en marchant en rond, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers son ami _« Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? »

« Deux jours, je t'ai prit les cours. Je voulais te poser quelques questions »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, désolé Drago »

« Ca ne fait rien, j'aurais essayé »

« J'ai faim ! »_ S'exclama la jeune fille en prenant le bras de son ami _« Et si on allait manger dans les cuisine très cher ? »

« Avec plaisir gente demoiselle »

_Les deux amis marchèrent tranquillement vers les cuisines, Mylis avait reprit des couleurs et riait de bon cœur avec Drago, celui-ci était heureux de voir que son amie était complètement rétablie, et elle avait l'air d'allait mieux, mentalement, comme si elle avait pu chasser tous ses démons. Une fois arrivé dans les cuisines, plusieurs elfes de maison se précipitèrent vers eux en leur demandant ce qu'ils voulaient manger. Mylis s'installa à une table dans le coin et discuta avec Drago en attendant que les elfes de maison leur apportent à manger, ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre et arrivèrent l'instant d'après. Les deux amis mangèrent tranquillement, puis après plusieurs minutes ils décidèrent de revenir dans leur salle commune._

_Le lendemain matin Mylis dormait encore, elle bougea lentement et se retourna dans son lit, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec des yeux bleu, Drago avait la tête sur le lit et fixait son amie. Il lui fit un faible sourire auquel elle répondit, le Serpentard se leva et ouvrit d'un coup sec les rideaux, la jeune fille poussa un grognement en recevant les rayons du soleil dans les yeux. Elle prit son oreiller et le jeta sur son ami qui se mit à rire en lui renvoyant, ils commencèrent ainsi une bataille acharnée, les plumes des oreillers volaient dans la chambre. Ils se calmèrent peu à peu en voyant que les oreillers étaient tous vidés de leur plumes, les deux Serpentard partirent dans un fou rire en sortant de la chambre qui était sans dessus dessous. _

_Les jours passèrent à une vitesse affolante, Drago et Mylis avaient crées des liens d'amitiés encore plus fort qu'avant, la jeune fille avait pardonné au Serpentard toutes ses erreurs passés, Yura restait avec eux plus pour veiller sur sa protégée que par plaisir. Le petit groupe était aussi accompagné de Pansy qui ne regardait plus Mylis d'un mauvais œil, elle savait pertinemment que son amie n'était pas attirait par Drago. Les quatre amis marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, le ventre de Yura se mit à crier famine, elle entraîna Mylis vers les cuisines en courant, laissant derrière elles, Drago et Pansy qui continuaient de marcher. Ils ne se parlaient pas et s'évitaient même du regard, la jeune fille craqua et émit un cri strident, ce qui fit sursauter son ami, il se retourna vers elle, et la regardait en fronçant les sourcils._

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »_ Lui demanda t-il froidement_

« Ce qui me prends ? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu vas à la soirée avec elle ! »

« Parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi, ça me regarde et je te demanderais de cesser de me poser toujours la même question »

« Mais pourquoi ! »_ Cria t-elle d'une voix aiguée, elle s'agrippa à Drago qui fit une grimace _« C'est parce que vous sortez ensemble c'est ça ? »

« Pas du tout ! Entre nous c'est amical c'est tout, alors arrête d'être jalouse c'est énervant »

« Dit le moi et j'arrêterais de te poser cette question ! »

« C'est parce que mon père l'attend à la fête ! Il va la livrer au Seigneur Des Ténèbres ! »_ Hurla t-il en secouant la Serpentard, puis il s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il lui avait tout dévoilé._

« C'est donc ça, mais pourquoi il veut faire ça ? Elle n'est rien du tout, n'est ce pas ? Dit le moi Drago, maintenant que tu as commencé »

« Mylis est la fille de Sirius Black et sa mère et une Mangemort qui as trahit le Seigneur Des Ténèbres, il veut Mylis pour mieux avoir ses parents et pouvoir les tuer, c'est ce que mon père ma confié. »

« Et toi tu vas la livrer comme ça ? Sans rien dire ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ! Il va me tuer si je lui désobéis, je ne peux rien faire »

« Tu ne vas même pas le dire à Mylis ? »

« Pour qu'elle ne vienne pas à la soirée et que je me fasse tuer par mon père ? Mais tu es folle ma parole ! »

« Donc, tu vas la livrer à ton père et signer son arrêt de mort ! »

« Tu vois, tu sais réfléchir quand tu veux »_ Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et lui souffla quelques mots au creux de l'oreille _« Et si tu lui dit à elle ou à quelqu'un d'autre, ce que tu rêves d'avoir te passeras entre les doigts »

« Et qu'est ce que je rêves d'avoir ? » _Demanda t-elle en plissant les yeux_

« Moi »_ Répondit-il seulement, puis il se remit à marcher tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, Pansy accouru vite vers lui, ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard, il n'allait pas mourir, mais à quel prix ?_


	34. Chapitre 32 : Tout à une fin

**Disclamer :** (Vaut mieux tard que jamais) Tous les personnages et le monde magique d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K Rowling (sniiif même Severus !) et les personnages de Mylis, Yura et Samantha m'appartiennent !

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Colibri Noir :** Moi ? Pas de cœur ? C'est vrai je l'avoue lol ! En tout cas si tu veux savoir si Mylis s'en sortira...tu n'as qu'à lire le chapitre lol. Encore merci pour la scène de Yura et Lucius ! J'ai hâte de la mettre en ligne ! Bizouxxxx et merci pour tes reviews !

**Lome** Tu avais raison...ça été dur de tout mettre en un seul chapitre...mais bon c'est fait ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bizouxxx

**Note de l'auteur :** **Bonjour ! Je sais je sais, j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à faire ce dernier chapitre, en fait...j'étais bloqué sur une certaine scène, mais après quelques acharnement et sans l'aide de personne j'ai réussi à la faire ! Bon...elle n'est pas super non plus...mais c'est un début ! Je voulais aussi dire, que ceci est le dernier chapitre de la première partie, la deuxième se passera quelques années plus tard, j'ai quelques idées mais tout cela est top secret ! Je vais vous laisser ! Merci à ceux qui mit des review et à ceux qui n'en n'ont pas mit ! **

**Chapitre 32 : Tout à une fin**

_Drago et Pansy arrivèrent devant le tableau qui conduisait aux cuisines de Poudlard, ils allaient rentrer quand ils entendirent un bruit, les deux Serpentard se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec le professeur MacGonagall. Elle leur demanda d'aller dans la grande salle pour manger et non dans les cuisines où ils pouvaient distraire les elfes de maison. Les deux amis suivirent donc le professeur de Métamorphose en soupirant, Drago regardait de temps en temps derrière lui pour voir si Mylis et Yura sortaient des cuisines. Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, il constata que les deux jeunes filles étaient assise et discutaient tranquillement, il soupira et fit un sourire en coin, puis il s'avança vers la table des Serpentard et s'installa à côté de Mylis. _

_Après avoir mangé, le groupe de Serpentard se rendit dans leur salle commune, Mylis resta à l'écart en prétextant qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes, elle resta enfermée jusqu'à ce que ses amis soient assez loin d'elle. Puis la Serpentard sortit et marcha dans les couloirs des cachots, elle voulait s'expliquer avec lui, savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça, et surtout savoir si il était venu la voir quand elle était inconsciente. Elle s'arrêta à sa porte, puis elle frappa trois coups en inspirant, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, est ce qu'il allait lui dire de retourner dans son dortoir, ou bien allait-il lui crier dessus en demandant de ne plus la revoir. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait aux possibilités, la porte s'ouvrit et elle pu voir le visage surprit de son professeur de potion, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la voir, il s'écarta pour la laisser rentrer._

« Que viens-tu faire ici Mylis ? » _Demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil_

« Je voulais savoir si ce que j'avais vu entre toi et Alceste était vrai »

« Assied toi que je t'explique tout » _Il attendit que son élève s'assoie juste en face de lui pour continuer, il la regarda longuement et soupira _« J'étais dans les couloirs avec elle, on parlait... »

« Vous aviez plutôt l'air de vous amuser »

« S'il te plait ne me coupe pas la parole » _Il se leva et commença à marcher _« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'embrasse, mais elle l'a fait, et je l'ai repoussé, bien sur tu étais déjà partit et tu n'as donc pas pu voir la suite »

« Bien, au moins je sais la vérité maintenant, encore une question...est ce que tu es venu me voir pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie ? »

« Oui, je venais te voir chaque soir, pourquoi ? »

« Oh rien comme ça » _Mylis se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, elle se retourna en entendant son professeur lui parler._

« Comment te sens tu ? Tu as tellement changé, en si peu de temps »

« Je vais bien, j'ai eu quelques soucis mais ils sont à présent réglés, et toi ça va ? »

« Non, ça ne va pas vraiment, tu m'évites, tu ne me parles plus, tu fais comme si je n'existais pas, alors comment voudrais tu que j'ailles bien ? »

« Tu...tu n'es pas bien parce que je ne viens plus te voir ? » _Elle hésita mais avança quand même vers lui_

« Oui, tu me manque tellement, c'est difficile à dire mais, tu dois être la seule personne à me faire un tel effet » _Il prit la main de la Serpentard et l'embrassa, puis il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui le regardait tendrement_ « Tu as l'air si fragile »

« Tu trouves ? » _Fit elle avec un sourire en coin_

_La jeune fille mit ses mains autour de la nuque de Rogue et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, puis son professeur mit une main dans la chevelure de son élève pour approfondir le baiser. Il la souleva doucement et la mena jusqu'au lit, puis il se coucha sur elle, Mylis s'amusait à jouer avec les boutons de la robe de Rogue, elle les détacha rapidement ce qui le fit sourire. Il passa ses mains sous le chemisier de la jeune fille lui provoquant quelques frissons, puis il enleva son chemisier, elle se retrouva vite en soutien-gorge, elle changea de position et se mit à califourchon sur Rogue. Elle commença à le dévêtir en prenant tout son temps, puis voyant qu'il avait beaucoup de vêtements sous lui, elle s'activa un peu plus, puis elle tomba nez à nez avec une chemise blanche, le dernier rempart entre elle et le torse de son professeur. La Serpentard déboutonnât rapidement la chemise et la jeta derrière elle, puis elle caressa doucement le torse de Rogue, celui-ci dégrafa discrètement le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille._

_Rogue se retrouva à nouveau sur elle, il l'embrassa dans le cou en descendant progressivement, il se mit à caresser tendrement ses seins tout en continuant à embrasser son corps, la jeune fille ferma les yeux en savourant les caresses que lui procurait son professeur. Elle sentait la langue de Rogue sur chaque partit de son corps, elle gémit de plaisir ce qui fit sourire son partenaire qui n'arrêta pas ses coup de langue. Il descendit un peu plus bas et enleva doucement la jupe de Mylis qui se releva brusquement, elle ne prêta pas attention au regard que lui lançait Rogue et enleva très vite ses chaussures puis elle passa au dessus de son professeur et commença à embrasser son torse qu'elle trouvait très doux et musclé. Contrairement à son partenaire, elle se dépêcha de lui enlever son pantalon, elle avait du mal à détacher les boutons ce qui l'énervait, puis après quelques secondes elle réussit enfin et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle souffla en voyant qu'il lui restait son caleçon à retirer, elle l'enleva et découvrit le sexe de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avala difficilement sa salive, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un, et tout d'un coup elle ne se sentait plus prête._

_Rogue vit son malaise et se releva, il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelques phrases, en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas obligé de le faire si elle n'était pas prête, et qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour ça. Mylis secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation et embrassa fougueusement son professeur qui comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas arrêter, il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille, il la caressa dans le dos puis descendit. Tendrement, il retira sa culotte et s'allongea sur elle, il recommença à l'embrasser sur tout le corps et se réjouissait en la sentant frémir, puis tout doucement, il la pénétra, Mylis poussa un petit cri de douleur, et s'accrochait aux draps, Rogue l'embrassa dans le coup pour la détendre. Cela marcha, car la jeune fille se calma et ne poussa que des gémissements de plaisir, Rogue accéléra la cadence et ils atteignirent après quelques minutes, ce que tout le monde appelait comment étant **« le septième ciel ».**_

_Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent se poser sur le visage de Mylis, elle frotta machinalement ses yeux et les ouvrit doucement, elle regarda tout autour d'elle, puis les souvenirs de la nuit passé avec son professeur de potions lui revint en mémoire. Elle se retourna doucement et contempla son amant qui dormait toujours, tout les trais de son visage étaient détendus, il était si paisible qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait du directeur des Serpentard. Elle passa doucement une main sur son visage et écarta quelques mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux, puis elle caressa son visage très lentement et tendrement pour ne pas le réveiller. Les paupières de Rogue se mirent à bouger et il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda Mylis et se leva subitement, il ramassa ses vêtements qui étaient au sol et s'habilla en tournant le dos à la jeune fille._

« Tu devrais t'habiller »_ Dit-il toujours de dos_

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? C'est le week-end tu sais »

« Je ne suis pas là aujourd'hui »

« Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand tu me parles »_ Mylis poussa un soupir en se mit à fixer les couvertures, elle sentit Rogue s'asseoir sur le lit, puis en relevant la tête elle le vit, il la regardait avec un sourire en coin._

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »_ Lui demanda t-il en prenant ses mains_

« Oh rien du tout, je vais sans doute passer ma journée avec Harry, Ron et Hermione »_ Elle lui fit un sourire, qui s'effaça vite, elle venait de lui mentir, si elle avait dit qu'elle allait à une soirée avec Drago, il se serait sans doute mit en colère._

« Bien, je vais prendre une douche et toi pendant ce temps tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta salle commune »

_Mylis hocha la tête, elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement, puis avant de partir, elle donna un bref baiser à Rogue puis sortit en sautillant de joie, laissant son professeur qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin. La jeune fille courut jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit brusquement l'armoire, elle jeta quelques vêtements sur son lit en grognant, puis elle s'arrêta net en voyant une de ses robes, elle était longue, de couleur noire et était fendu en bas sur le côté droit. Elle prit la robe dans ses bras et se regarda dans le miroir, la Serpentard était tellement absorbée par la robe qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder avec émerveillement qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un rentrer dans la chambre._

« Tu as une belle robe Mylis »

« Quoi ? »_ La jeune fille se retourna brusquement et vit Yura contre le mur, elle souriait _« Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Cette robe était à ta mère n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, je la trouve magnifique, elle me l'a donné quand j'ai fêté mes 17 ans »_ Elle tourna sur elle-même en tenant la robe contre elle._

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un bal »

« Il n'y en a pas »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu sortit ? Tu comptes la mettre ? »

« En fait... »_ Elle hésita un instant puis décida de tout confier à son _amie « En fait, Drago m'a invité à une soirée, et c'est se soir »

« Ah, qui sera présent à cette soirée ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Drago m'a dit qu'il y aurait son père et quelques amis à eux »

« Ce que tu peux être naïve Mylis ! »_ Yura fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de mécontentement _« Tu te jette dans la gueule du loup ! »

« De quoi parles tu ? »

« Je t'expliquerais ça ce soir, mais ne va pas à cette soirée c'est tout ce que je te demande »

« Mais... »

« Je t'en prit Mylis ! Promet le moi ! »_ La coupa t-elle, la demi elfe était très sérieuse ce qui chez elle était assez rare_

« Je te le promet »_ Instinctivement, la jeune fille avait croisé les doigts en mettant sa main derrière son dos_

« Bien ! Je vais te laisser maintenant, je dois parler à Dumbledore, on se voit ce soir ! »

_La jeune asiatique sortit de la chambre sans laisser le temps de répondre à sa protégée, celle-ci attendit que son amie soit assez loin pour prendre son petit sac à dos et mettre la robe dedans, elle sortit ensuite de la chambre courut jusqu'aux toilettes condamnés. Quelques minutes elle en sortit, elle avait revêtit la robe et mit une cape pour la dissimuler au cas où elle rencontrerait Yura, elle se dirigea ensuite vers les portes de Poudlard et vit Drago qui l'attendait, il était habillé avec une chemise noir et un pantalon bleu nuit. Le Serpentard lui offrit son bras qu'elle accepta avec joie et il marchèrent un peu vers Pré Au Lard, quelques instant après, Drago sortit un Portoloin qui les emmena juste devant un immense Manoir. Mylis allait demander à son ami à qui il appartenait mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il répondit que c'était le Manoir des Malefoy._

_Les deux amis entrèrent, il devait déjà avoir une vingtaine de personne qui discutaient entre elles en buvant, Mylis contempla le dedans de la demeure des Malefoy, tout était si beau, si raffiné qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Drago la sortit de sa rêverie et la débarrassa de sa cape, il n'avait pas encore vu ce qu'elle avait décidé de mettre pour la soirée et resta bouche bée devant son amie, sa robe noire faisait encore plus ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Après avoir contemplé le corps de Mylis, il chercha son père dans la foule de gens qu'il y avait, il ne vit que sa mère qui discutait avec une personne, mais celle-ci étant de dos, il était difficile à Drago de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il regarda alors son amie et commença à discuter avec elle de tout et de rien, elle lui posa beaucoup de question sur sa famille auxquels il répondit avec plaisir._

_Après quelques minutes, Drago laissa la jeune fille toute seule, il devait aller chercher son père pour lui présenter, Mylis qui avait un verre à la main, regarda tout les recoins du salon, elle observait aussi les personnes qui lui étaient toute étrangère. Soudain, elle aperçut une femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Drago, elle était en train de parler avec un homme qui était de dos, cette silhouette semblait familière à Mylis qui eut un sursaut en voyant l'homme se retourner pour parler avec une autre personne. Elle failli tomber à la renverse en découvrant que l'homme était en fait Severus Rogue, son professeur de potion qui était devenu depuis peu son amant, elle se tourna alors pour ne pas être vu, et se demandait aussi pourquoi il était à cette soirée._

« Que se passe t-il Mylis ? »_ Demanda Drago qui venait juste de revenir avec son père, ce dernier fit un sourire en coin en voyant la jeune fille _« Oh fait ! Je te présente mon père, Lucius Malefoy, père voici celle dont je vous ai tant parlé, Mylis Florence »

« Enchantée monsieur Malefoy »_ Dit elle en lui serrant la main _

« Moi je suis charmé »_ Il porta la main de la jeune fille à sa bouche et l'embrassa _« Cela fait deux fois que nous nous rencontrons »

« Oui en effet » _Elle fit un sourire timide_

« Drago je te laisse avec ta jeune amie, pendant ce temps je vais finir de tout préparer » _Il se tourna vers Mylis _« Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir »

« Il est vraiment très charmant ton père »

« Oui, sûrement »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait le professeur Rogue à cette soirée »

« Ah bon ? Tu l'as vu ? » _Drago était lui aussi surprit_

« Oui, il discutait avec une femme qui te ressemble beaucoup »

« Sans doute ma mère, il faudra que je te la présente également » _Il regarda dans la foule et semblait chercher quelqu'un, puis il fit un grand sourire _« Ah je l'ai trouvé ! Tu viens ? » _Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son amie et prit son bras en l'entraînant dans la foule. Ils arrivèrent devant la femme qu'avait vu Mylis, elle regarda celle-ci en ouvrant grand les yeux, mais elle reprit vite son visage dénudé d'expression. _« Mère, je voudrais vous présenter mon amie, Mylis Florence » _Il se retourna ensuite vers la jeune fille _« Mylis voici ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy »

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous mademoiselle, comme c'est étrange, vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu »_ Sa voix était traînante et froide_

« Mr Drago, je ne savais pas que vous faisiez partit de cette petite réunion »_ Fit une voix à la fois douce et froide que Mylis connaissait très bien. Celle-ci n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer._

« Bonsoir professeur Rogue ! »_ Drago s'était tourné vers son amie qui était devenu pale en sachant que l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées était juste derrière elle._

« Vous devez vous ennuyer, vous êtes le seul de votre age »

« Oh non ! Je ne suis pas le seul »_ Il regarda alors Mylis qui inspira un coup avant de se retourner._

« Bonsoir professeur »_ La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en voyant Rogue la regarder froidement._

« Miss Florence, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici »

_Mylis allait répondre quand Lucius Malefoy arriva vers eux, il annonça à tout les invités que tout était près, ils se dirigèrent alors tous vers une autre salle, la Serpentard suivait son ami quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'attirer par derrière. Elle ne se posa aucunes questions et se laissa faire en sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, la personne la plaqua douloureusement contre le mur, il y avait un peu de lumière et Mylis pu voir alors le visage de Rogue déformé par la colère._

« Bon sang ! Mais que fais tu ici ! Tu m'avais dit que tu restais avec la bande de Potter ! »

« Je t'ai mentit ! Je savais que si je te disais que je venais à une soirée avec Drago tu allais te mettre en colère ! »

« Bien sur que je le suis ! Tu ne te rends pas compte dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourrée ! »

« Non je ne sais pas, et puis c'est étrange, Yura m'a dit presque la même chose ! »

« Tu ne sais pas où tu es ? Moi je vais te le dire, tu es dans la maison d'un des fidèles serviteur du Seigneur Des Ténèbres ! Et justement, il est également de la fête ! »

« Quoi ? »_ S'étrangla t-elle_

« Tu es entouré de Mangemort ! »

« Mais...mais...pourquoi ? »

« Ce serait à moi de te demander ce que tu fais là ! »

« Drago m'a invité je te l'ai déjà dit et toi alors ? »

« Moi ? C'est très simple, je viens participer à la réunion »

« Réunion ? »_ Mylis se dégagea de l'emprise de Rogue et le regarda froidement _« Tu es avec eux ! »

« Laisse moi t'expliquer, je suis... »

« Non ! »_ Le coupa t-elle _« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu es un Mangemo... »_ Mylis n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçu une gifle. Elle posa une main sur sa joue droite qui était devenue rouge, elle passa devant Rogue et alla rejoindre Drago qui la cherchait parmi la foule._

« Drago ! »_ Cria t-elle en levant les deux bras, elle se mit à sourire quand elle le vit arriver en courant vers elle_

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Je m'étais perdu, je suis vraiment navré »

« Ce n'est rien, au moins je t'ai retrouvé » _Il prit la main de Mylis et l'entraîna avec lui _« Je vais te présenter quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui voulait te voir depuis déjà un long moment »

« Ah oui ? » _Elle avala difficilement sa salive **« J'espère que ce n'est pas l'homme aux yeux rouges »** Pensa t-elle_

_Ils traversèrent un long couloir rempli de tableaux de différentes personnes, Mylis les regarda et remarqua une ressemblance entre elles, la jeune fille vit alors le nom de **« Malefoy »** sur pratiquement tous les tableaux. Elle s'arrêta net devant un tableau, il représentait un groupe de jeune garçons et filles, il y avait une femme blonde qu'elle reconnu de suite, il s'agissait de la mère de Drago, à côté d'elle se tenait une autre femme, elle avait les cheveux noir et ne souriait pas, Mylis remarqua un nom gravé juste en dessous de la jeune femme **« Bellatrix Black »**. Juste devant Bellatrix, était accroupit une troisième femme, Mylis eut le souffle coupé en reconnaissant sa mère qui souriait, ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en couette. A côté de Samantha se tenaient deux hommes que la Serpentard reconnu également, il s'agissait du père de Drago et de Severus Rogue, ce dernier ne souriait pas, contrairement à Lucius Malefoy._

« Ce sont mes parents, avec Bellatrix qui est la sœur de ma mère et le professeur Rogue »_ Dit le jeune homme en contemplant lui aussi le tableau, sa main se posa sur le visage de Samantha _« Par contre, je ne sais pas qui elle est »

« C'est ma mère »_ Les mots étaient sortit tout seuls de la bouche de Mylis_

« Ta mère ? C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble un peu, mais tu n'as pas ses yeux »

« Je sais, j'ai les yeux de mon père »_ Elle soupira et se tourna vers Drago _« Tu ne devais pas me présenter quelqu'un ? »

_Son ami prit une fois de plus sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna de nouveau dans les couloirs du manoir, puis Drago s'arrêta devant une grande porte, il se tourna vers Mylis et la serra dans ses bras, celle-ci ferma les yeux et resserra l'étreinte, elle se doutait que derrière cette porte se trouvait **« l'homme aux yeux rouges »** comme elle le disait quelques fois. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui faire, la torturer peu être, ou pire, la tuer, mais elle était sure d'une chose, elle n'en voudrait jamais à Drago de l'avoir conduit ici, elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas eut le choix. La jeune fille se recula lentement de Drago et lui fit son plus beau sourire, elle sécha les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de son ami et hocha la tête._

_Drago ouvrit les portes et entra suivit de près par Mylis qui regardait tout autour d'elle, la salle était immense et tapissée de vert et il y avait le blason des Serpentard un peu partout, le yeux de Mylis se portèrent sur les gens qui se tenaient devant elle, les même gens qu'elle avait salué et ceux qui allaient sans doute prendre plaisir à la torturer. Puis doucement, elle s'approcha au centre de la salle en continuant de regarder les Mangemorts, elle remarqua alors Rogue qui se tenait à l'écart, elle lui fit un rapide sourire. Elle vit alors **« l'homme aux yeux rouges »** s'avancer vers elle, il avait un sourire de prédateur, il prit le menton de Mylis entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille._

« Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais me venger de tes parents, et te voici enfin »

« Qu'allais vous me faire ? »

« Silence ! »_ Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Mylis _« Endoloris »

_La jeune fille s'écroula par terre en criant, elle fut parcourut de spasmes, et cracha du sang, elle ressentait les effets du sort dans tout son corps, c'était comme si on venait de l'électrifier mais de l'intérieur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta le sortilège et la souleva brusquement, Mylis ne sentait plus ses membres, et les larmes se cessaient de couler sur ses joues ce qui énerva encore plus le Mage Noir. Il poussa la jeune fille qui tomba à terre tellement elle était affaiblit et appela deux de ses serviteurs à le rejoindre, Bellatrix et Lucius, il leur ordonna de s'amuser un peu avec Mylis, alors que Bellatrix, qui avait sortit sa baguette, allait lui jeter un sort, une personne s'interposa entre elle et la prisonnière. Mylis leva les yeux pour voir son sauveur, elle arrêta de respirer quand elle le vit, il ne s'agissait pas de Severus Rogue, la personne qui venait de s'interposer avait les cheveux long et bruns, c'était Alceste._

« Que se passe t-il ? Tu as des remords d'avoir trahit Dumbledore ? »_ Siffla le Mage Noir entre ses dents_

« Non »

« Alors pourquoi tu te met devant moi ! »_ S'écria Bellatrix en pointa Alceste du doigt_

« Bella calme toi ! Quand à toi Alceste tu vas me dire pourquoi tu fais ça ! »

« Je voudrais faire souffrir moi-même Mylis »_ La jeune femme s'était tournée au Seigneur des Ténèbres _« Maître »

« Très bien, j'accepte »

« Mais Maître ! C'est moi qui devais... »

« Silence Bella ! »_ Hurla t-il _« Tu oserais contester mes ordres ? »

« Non Maître, jamais »

« Allez vous mettre avec les autres »_ Fit le Mage Noir en regardant Bellatrix et Lucius_

« Alors Mylis ? On se sent faible ? Trahit ? »_ Murmura Alceste en se penchant vers la jeune fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux_

« Abrège mes souffrances »

« Un jour, quand tu seras vieille, toute ridé, et qu'il ne te restera plus que quelques minutes à vivre en souffrant, là je te tuerais, non pas pour le plaisir, mais pour ne plus que tu souffres, seulement, le temps n'est pas venu pour toi de mourir »

« Quoi ? »

« Croyais-tu vraiment que je puisse te trahir ? Je sais, on ne se connaît pas, mais tu ne mérite pas de mourir, je suis là pour te sauver »

« Alors Alceste, qu'attend-tu ? »_ Fit Voldemort qui s'impatientait_

« Je la fait souffrir mentalement avant Maître_ » Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin, elle se retourna vers Mylis _« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, je vais te passer un Portoloin qui à l'apparence d'une baguette, tu vas le prendre et quelques minutes après tu te retrouveras chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sait où je vis, à part Dumbledore »_ Alceste sortit alors une baguette de sa poche, elle l'envoya sur Mylis, celle-ci la prit tout de suite en main, après quelques secondes elle disparut._

« Non ! »_ Hurla le Mage Noir _« Traîtresse ! »

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me soumettre à tous tes désirs ! » _Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui_

« Où est-elle ! »

« Ca, tu ne le sauras jamais »_ Alceste lui tira la langue _« Avada Kedavra ! » _Lança t-elle sur un Mangemort, celui-ci ne pu éviter le sort et s'écroula par terre, sans vie._

« Je vais te réduire en cendre ! »

« Je ne crois pas Tom » _Fit une voix qui fit frissonner Voldemort_

« Dumbledore ! »

_Albus__ Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la salle, suivit de près par plusieurs Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix tels que Nymphadora Tonks avec ses cheveux mauves, Maugrey Fol Œil, Remus Lupin et bien d'autres. Juste derrière un groupe d'élèves arriva, menait par Harry Potter, il s'agissait de l'AD, il y avait un peu plus d'élèves, et enfin, Yura fermait la marche, elle n'était pas seule, deux hommes étaient à ses côtés. La demi elfe sortit sa baguette et commença un combat enragé avec les Mangemorts, Rogue avait lui aussi sortit sa baguette et se battait contre Rodolphus._

_Au même moment, très loin du Manoir Malefoy, Mylis apparue au beau milieu d'une chambre à peine éclairée par quelques bougies, elle se releva difficilement et regarda tout autour d'elle, la chambre était assez grande et bien rangée, il y avait une cheminée dans un coin. La jeune fille fit le tour de la chambre, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau, elle fouilla dans les tiroirs et en sortit une feuille de parchemin, puis elle prit une plume et la trempa dans l'encre, elle se mit ensuite à écrire._

**_« Maman, Papa,_**

**_Pardonnez moi, je ne vous ai même pas dit au revoir, je suis vraiment une fille indigne non ? Vous vous demandez peu être pourquoi je suis partit ? C'est simple, j'en ai marre de tout ça, de ses gens qui prennent un malin plaisir à me faire mal, d'abord Chang, Parkinson, les Mangemorts, est ce que sa finira un jour ? Pas ici en tout cas, le mieux pour moi est de partir, loin, très loin de tout ça, et loin de vous aussi, je vous aime très fort, vous allez me manquer c'est certain, mais...je dois partir. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas me tuer ! Non, je vais aller vivre ailleurs, et ne compter pas sur moi pour vous dire où, un monde sans magie c'est tout ce que je peux dire._**

**_Mylis Lily Florence, votre fille qui vous aime beaucoup »_**

**_« Severus,_**

**_Je t'écris à toi aussi une petite lettre, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'être partit comme ça, de t'avoir mentit aussi, pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Je voulais te dire, que j'avais passé une nuit magnifique avec toi, c'était vraiment magique, j'aurais aimé renouveler ça avec toi, mais hélas, je ne le pourrais pas. Tu vas sûrement me haïr, m'oublier et je pense que se sera bien comme ça, après tout je n'étais qu'une passage j'en suis sur. Mais sache que, je t'aime, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je t'ai aimé depuis le moment où je t'ai vu._**

**_Au revoir Severus, je ne t'oublierais jamais. »_**

**Fin**


End file.
